


The Kingdom Of Glaciem (Elsa X Female Reader)

by SnowAndFlakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/F, Mystery, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/pseuds/SnowAndFlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader X Elsa! An upcoming war threatens both Kingdoms of Arendelle and Glaciem. However you are appointed to guard and protect the Queen, Elsa. A mystery unresolved from the past will reveal as both Kingdoms finally collide. But there is something more about you from your past that possibly the cause of all these hazard. A story about love & sacrificial. {HIATUS}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.NET.

_PROLOGUE_

_"Pabbie? What do you mean? What Elemental powers are you saying?" The Queen asked. Pabbie walked closer to the queen , he lifted his right hand and waved it into the air._

_"Elsa my dear, You see? you can control over ice and snow, therefore you have Elemental powers and I do believe there were people like you Elsa" Pabbie lifted the queen's chin. Elsa's eyes widened, she stood up and walked closer to the vision that Pabbie revealed to her._

_"They are called Elemental grand or glacious some of them were guardians, you don't have to worry my dear, They were your allies" Pabbie said. Elsa slowly turned her head back to Pabbie._

_"A-Allies?"_

_"Yes Elsa, Allies, in fact there's something you must know" Pabbie lifted his right hand and waved it into the air once again, those vision disappeared. He motioned to Elsa to move closer to him, The Queen obliged._

_"There's a war, an upcoming war Elsa, but this was different" Pabbie took a large book, that one of the trolls handed to him. He flipped each page of it, Elsa on the other hand felt something strange, fear and worry. "If there's an up coming war I need to save my people, my sister...No this can't be happening" Elsa thought,_

_"A war between Ice and Fire" Pabbie said, turning back his gaze to the Queen. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows she was about to open her mouth to say something but then Pabbie interrupted her._

_"There's a Kingdom named Glaciem, I believe it's Kingdom were hidden somewhere"_

_Elsa looked down and began pacing back and forth, A sudden burning question came into her mind, she returned her gaze to Pabbie._

_" Kingdom of Glaciem? So it means people who lived there, has a same powers that I posses?" The Queen asked, Pabbie nodded and smiled._

_"Don't worry my dear about the war, I want you to focus on this Elemental grand, In fact you'll meet them soon enough" The Queen smiled instantly knowing that there are people like her that can control over Ice, Elsa thought she was alone, but no, She wasn't. The Queen stood up._

_"Thank you for telling me this Pabbie, though I have many question for you about this...well you call Elemental grand or glacious, but one last question and I want you to answer me truthfully, Please" Elsa begged, Pabbie sighed and waited for the Queen's question._

_"If they posses the same power I have, A-And since you told me it's a Kingdom so that means there's a King and Queen right?" Pabbie nodded, Elsa bit her lower lip and she continued._

_"Is there any possibilities or I mean...W-Well, Sort of connections?" The Queen asked. Pabbie was silent for a while and smiled instantly to her._

_"Yes, The King of Glaciem was one of your Family tree Elsa"_

* * *

That was three weeks ago when Pabbie revealed another secret from Elsa. She can't still believe it that somewhere out there could posses same powers over Ice and snow, she wants to meet the King and Queen, The Kingdom of Glacier.

Elsa's mind were focused on what Pabbie told her, She wasn't paying attention on what the people of of her Council were discussing, she was in the middle of their meeting when suddenly..

"...Is that alright your Majesty?" Elsa snapped.

"Pardon?" Elsa straightened her posture, while using her authority voice.

The Council man cleared his throat, he can see that the Queen wasn't paying attention.

"About the Arendelle's future my Queen, We are discussing about your suitors and proposals"

Elsa took a deep breath before speaking once again, "We were discussing this two weeks ago, as I said, I'am not ready for this"

"But your Ma-"

"I mean it. I don't want to rush things" The Queen glared at one of her Council members, "Meeting adjourned" She finished.

The council members filed out one by one in silence, Leaving the Queen alone by herself. Elsa retired from Council chamber and went to see her sister. Walking swiftly along the hallway of their own castle. Suddenly she saw Gerda approaching one of the maids, when Gerda noticed the Queen she gestured a bow and greeted the her.

"Your Majesty is there anything you wished for me to do?" Gerda asked. Elsa smiled.

"Uh nothing thank you but, have you seen Anna?"

"Oh yes your Majesty, I do believe she's with Olaf at the Courtyard"

Elsa nodded and thanked Gerda. The Queen of Arendelle hurried her way and after a couple of seconds when she reached her destination, A small smile formed in her lips when she saw the Princess and Olaf talking and laughing to each other. When she was centimeters away from her sister she greeted them.

"Anna, Olaf"

Anna smiled and turned around to see her sister she jumped and hugged Elsa tightly.

"Hey no fair!"

Olaf stood up and spread his arms wide, begging for a hug, Elsa and Anna giggled as they bent down and hugged Olaf. Not so long, they both let go from the hug.

"So how's the meeting?" Anna asked, and gestured her sister to sat down beside her and Olaf, Elsa sighed as she took a seat beside her beloved sister.

"Boring, you know, it's all about Arendelle's future they kept on pushing me to marry a noble man" Elsa exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Elsa, you'll get rid of that in fact I'm here and Kristoff" Anna grinned waiting for her sister's reaction. Elsa looked at her sister.

"Anna...You know that I will not give my blessing-"

"Just teasing!"

Anna giggled while covering her mouth, Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister, she noticed that Olaf was missing.

"Wait..where's Olaf?"

Anna wiped her tears from laughing, She looked around to see that Olaf was indeed missing, she just smiled and giggled.

"He's probably chasing butterflies, don't mind"

Elsa sighed again.

"I can't wait to see The Kingdom of Glaciem"

Anna turned her gaze to her sister, She was excited about that too, but neither of them don't know where the Kingdom was located, According to Pabbie, This Kingdom was hidden somewhere, probably not so far from Arendelle.

"What if I have Ice powers too? Don't you think?" Anna asked.

"Well that would be amazing, I mean both of us, but I don't know"

Anna looked down playing her feet, They were silent for a while until Elsa spoke again.

"I'm just curious what they look like"

"Well maybe they look like you"

"I don't know"

Elsa and Anna both smiled to each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"King Galius, you wished for my presence by means of what my King?"

It was his Guardian, He was wearing a look a like prince's outfit colored with light blue on top and a leather trousers that was colored with white and a pair of black boots, a sword that was placed behind his waist, His hair was white as his skin, and blue irises eyes.

The King turned around to see his faithful guardian who was kneeling in front of him, He smiled instantly and gestured his hand for him to stand up, The Guardian obliged.

"My dear guardian, Avis I requested your presence because of something important, And I do believe it's about time"

Avis smiled, "It is about the Snow Queen, King Galius?"

The King nodded, "and I need you to come over to the Kingdom of Arendelle, After all she was my niece"

"When we will leave my King?"

"Today, I do believe you and your men can travel soon enough..." He gestured his hand, "Perhaps the magic portal?" The King smiled.

Avis shook his head, "Yes King Galius, I will bring my beloved son with me is it okay my King?"

"Yes, and in fact I want you and your son to approached the Snow Queen, and tell her everything about our Kingdom" He walked towards his throne that was made of ice, he took a seat and sighed.

"You may leave now Avis"

The guardian bowed his head and slowly walked away.

* * *

Avis went outside, searching for his son, He then found him along the gates standing while his hands were on his back. Once he reached him, he patted his shoulder.

"My son, Come with me we will be heading to Arendelle" Avis smiled to his son.

"Really father? King Galius ordered this?"

Avis nodded, "Yes, now prepare your wolf" He gave him a pat on his shoulder once again, "Father, but how about-" Avis shook his head.

"She wasn't ready for this Eric, she needs time"

After a couple of minutes, Avis and his six men including his son approached the King, telling him that they were ready. The King nodded and waved his hand, a blast of ice hit to the floor and then the magic portal appeared. They all bowed and then entered.

* * *

While Elsa and Anna laughed along the Courtyard, their servant Kai rushing over them panting heavily. Elsa and Anna looked to each other.

"Your Majesty! T-There's...a strange visitor and..weird no, Your majesty they were looking for you, they were at the Great Hall waiting" Kai who was still rumbling, Elsa felt her heart stopped, fear and worry began to spread along her body, she felt dizzy all of a sudden but managed herself to stand up.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked, a hint of worry from her voice.

"I'm fine Anna, come on, let's see who's the visitor"

They both nodded and hurried their way.

Elsa and Anna reached their destination, with Kai behind them. Elsa opened the door slighlty, A strong and cool wind rushed through her, Anna shivered hugging herself. Elsa narrowed her eyes and opened the door, revealing a six muscular men, wearing a look a like prince outfit (Same as Avis's outfit) Elsa's eyes widened when she finally saw a big wolf standing beside a young man, maybe same as her age.

Avis smiled warmly to the Queen, a bowed.

"Ah Queen Elsa, Your Majesty, I'am Avis, King Galius's guardian, from Kingdom of Glaciem"

Elsa and Anna exchanged looks, they were only talking about Glaciem a minutes ago, then here they are, standing in front of them. Anna swallowed hard, She can't believe how good looking, charming, handsome this men from The Kingdom of Glaciem, she nearly fainted. Elsa on the other hand blushed.

Elsa cleared her throat, "It's my pleasure to meet you Avis" The Queen smiled.

"And this is my son, Eric He appears to be a future Guardian too my Queen"

Eric walked towards the Queen and Princess, He bowed and took Anna's hand and planted a chaste kiss on it, Anna blushed, then she took Elsa's hand and did the same, but Elsa blushed more than her sister.

Elsa studied his face, she then noticed his yellow irises eyes, his hair was very neat and it was colored with grey that completely enchanting to every woman. He smiled.

"Milady, It was my pleasure to finally see you, but I do believe that my Father will explain everything to you and the Princess" He gestured his father, Avis walked towards the Queen and Princess, waiting for their response.

"Please follow me"

Elsa lead the way, was followed by Anna, Avis and Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

After you heard what your father said, you quickly ran to your room, tears falling from your eyes. Your father never trusted you, he never treated you like his own daughter. Since you were a thirteen year old girl, you dreamed to be one of the Guardian of Glaciem, to protect and guard someone, you were eleven years old when you discovered your ice powers. You can freeze everything, you can lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing temperatures.

Even though you were attending practices such as sword play, Archery training to practice your skills and powers, your father was never impressed by your efforts.

You slummed the door shut , you sat down and pull the dagger from your waist, twirling it as you were in deep thought. You sighed.

"No, I'am already capable, I can protect someone! I deserve to be a Guardian!" You wailed.

You throw the dagger like a dart, You stood up and wiped the tears away from your eyes.

"I'll talk to King Galius"

You opened the door and walk outside, you can feel your power trailing to your body. You finally reached your destination, you straightened your posture as you sigh, you approached the two guards standing in front of the King's chamber.

"I wish to speak with King Galius"

The two guards looks to you, "By means of what?"

"It's about my Father, Guardian and Commander Avis"

One of the guards entered inside of the King's chambers. You stood straight while you are waiting for the Guard's return. After how many seconds. You looked up to see the Guard.

"You may enter now, Lass"

They moved away and opened the door for you,  _"you deserve this, you know your hardships"_ You walked gracefully and eyed the King, you swallowed hard,  _"Oh dear Gods, please I want this, give me courage"_ You stopped walking.

"My King" you bow as you kneel in front the King's throne, King Galius turns to you, He smiled. "Stand up (Y/N), what's your purpose for visiting me?"

You closed your eyes as you took a deep breath and with that you stood up facing the King with so much confidence and courage.

"My King, I'am willing to be a Guardian of a noble man or woman, I'am willing to sacrifice my life in order to protect them, but..." Your voice cracks, The King looked at you with a hint of concern upon his face.

"But what my dear?" His voice was soft and gentle, You wiped your tears and managed to speak again.

"But..B-But my father won't allow me, he never trusted me. He only puts his trust to my brother, Eric" You paused for a while, King Galius didn't say anything you look up to see him, he nodded and you continue..

"I'm already trained, I'm attending practices My King, since when I was thirteen years old, I managed my powers, my skills, I know my strength and weaknesses, but my Father, won't allow me to be a Guardian, I'am old enough to know what is wrong and right" You sighed. "The reason why I'am here my King is I want your permission" You suddenly blushed, you looked down.

King Galius was surprised by your words, He didn't know about your Father. He listened to you and he was pleased because of your determination and willingness, The King felt proud of himself and for his kingdom, He raised an army with so much faith and courage, and power, and you were one of them. The King smiled at you.

"You have my permission, I will talk to you Father and besides I'am proud of you (Y/N)" He smiled.

Your eyes widened, tears falling from your eyes, "M-My King" You kneel again, "I'am honored, thank you My King it means a lot to me"

The King didn't say anything he just smiled at you.

* * *

_**Meanwhile** **in Arendelle...** _

"Really?! Oh I want to see your Kingdom!" Anna exclaimed, Avis and Eric chuckled at the sudden behavior of the Princess, Elsa just smiled.

"Indeed, well my Queen, I truly believe that our Kingdom was really fond of you, everyone knows you there Queen Elsa" Avis confessed.

Elsa felt special for a while, she didn't know about that. There's a feeling inside of her that she wants to visit Glaciem even just for a day, But it wasn't the right time yet, Now she felt happy meeting a person mostly like her. The Queen smiled, Elsa opened her mouth to say something but then Anna interrupted her..

"What?! Oh no, Only my sister? How about me?" Anna asked, but she was serious, Elsa shook her head.

"Princess, of course you are too believe me" Eric smiled.

Anna was about to speak again but then she realized her sister has something to say, she nodded.

"So.." Elsa clears her throat, "So I assume you'll stay here?" The Queen asked. Avis turned his attention to the Queen, Eric did as well.

"No my Queen, We'll leave today, but my son". Avis patted his son's shoulder, "Will stay here to Guard you and the Princess"

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, Avis smirked. "You will stay here to Guard the Royal sisters...for a while" Eric sighed and nodded. Avis turned his head back to the Queen.

"So Queen Elsa I believe I must leave" Avis stood up and gestured a bow. Elsa, Anna and Eric stood up, he gave his father a hug before he left.

* * *

Once Avis returned to The Kingdom of Glaciem, one of the Royal guards approached him and said, that King Galius request for this presence. Avis nodded and followed the royal guards. When they reached the King's chamber.

"My King? you wished for my presence? for what King Galius" Avis asked.

"Yes, it's about your daughter (Y/N)"

Avis stiffed, He cleared his throat.

"Uh, about (Y/N)? "

"Yes, she wished to be a Guardian but she told me, you won't allow her" The King's voice sounded with so much authority, Avis once again cleared his throat.

"Because I believe she wasn't ready for this, She needs time for everything-" He was interrupted by the King. He raised his hand.

"She asked for my permission, and I gave it to her you know why?" Avis shook his head gently.

"because when I listened to her, she was determined and willing Avis, and I know the hardships she went through. She even told me that she's willing to sacrifice her own life to protect and Guard a noble man or woman"

He continued, "That's why I'll assign her to be the Queen's personal guardian"

Avis raised his eyebrow in confusion, "U-Uh your wife, King Galius?" ' _No, she can't be...Eric should be the Queen's guardian.'_ He thought

The King chucked and went back to his throne, "My wife has already a guardian, and she's on a trip" The King smiled. "Perhaps I was referring to Queen Elsa of Arendelle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so pardon me. But I am working on it.

You are standing behind King Galius while your father was standing behind Queen Sophia. Today is your ceremony to be a Guardian. you felt proud and you can't stop yourself from smiling, you glance at your father who's face has no expression - it was blank. You felt your heart twist.  _He is not happy for you._

You took a deep breath as you decide to focus on this event. You forced yourself to smile. The King finally gestured you to step in front of him. You immediately obliged.

"Kneel down to me" He commanded.

You placed your right hand onto your chest as you kneel, you waited for the King to begin.

Then he started, " My dear brave (Y/N) daughter of Avis, do you vow to fulfill you duties as a Guardian of this Kingdom and The Kingdom of Arendelle, that whatever happens your loyalty and trust will be forever in us? in this Kingdom?"

"I do"

"Do you vow to fulfill your duties as a Guardian Of Queen Elsa, are you willing to sacrifice your own life in order to protect the Queen and for the sake of her Kingdom?"

"I do and yes I will"

The King smiled, " Then with that, you may rise"

You rise and looked to the King, you walked beside him as you straightened your posture, King Galius continued, "Everyone, I pronounce (Y/N), daughter of Avis, our new Guardian of Kingdom of Glaciem!" The King called out.

And with that you felt nothing but happiness, despite of your father who wasn't proud, you just ignored it,  _"You'll see father, one day, maybe one day..you'll be proud of me"_ You thought and forced a smile.

* * *

You were waiting at your room as you are preparing yourself to travel in Arendelle.

"This is it! I can't wait to meet the Queen" You exclaimed.

You grabbed your bow and arrow, you placed you dagger on your waist, your leather gloves, You smiled and glance at the mirror. " _Pretty Guardian_  eh? How lucky the Queen is" You giggled. "Oh I must bring  _Coldfang!_ " You exited to your room and hurried your walk.

Not so long you've finally reached your destination.

"Hey Rima! Where's Coldfang?"

"You'll bring him?" Rima gave you a confused look. You nodded.

"Seriously? He'll probably freaked out! He'll scare the shit of them there! I understand if he's a wolf, mate" Rima crossed his arms while leaning herself against the wall.

Rima was your old friend probably your best friend, She was always been there when you cry, especially when you are upset because of your father. She has a long hair like yours, blue irises eyes, She can manipulate ice.

You shook your head and gave her a look. "Yes I'll bring him, he's my companion! Now please I should probably go now, bring him here please.."

"Fine" She rolled her eyes, but you just laughed at her.

After a couple of seconds, you heard a deep roar. You quickly looked up to see your best friend with your companion... _A dragon._  You jumped and ran to him.

"Coldfang!"

The dragon stopped, his eye's widened when he suddenly realized it was you, His master. He quickly step back and lowered himself as he licked you on your face. You giggled.

"Stop it you!" You hugged him. Rima rolled her eyes and handed him to you.

"There, you should go now" She smiled.

"Thank you Rima" With that you hugged her , and made your way to the magic portal with your dragon.

* * *

Elsa was at her Chambers, doing her royal thing. As a Queen she needs to finish her reports, proposals, and trades. She's wasn't really happy at all, But she needs to, she have to. Everyone in Arendelle looks up to her.

Elsa ran her finger through her hair, frustration was her companion this time. She groaned while reading different letters, from different Kingdoms, including those proposals for her.

"God these princes were really persistent" She groaned once again.

"If I could only-  _UGH!"_  Elsa sighed. "I'm not ready for this, oh please"

Elsa leaned her back against her chair, then suddenly a thought came into her mind...  _War_

"War between Ice and fire?" She whispered to herself while biting her lower lip. She furrowed her eyebrows while thinking what possibilities may happen if that War comes. If there's an upcoming war, she needs to be prepared, she needs to tell this to her council. So that they will step aside about Arendelle's future, heirs, marrying a noble man. The most important thought came into her mind was her sister and her people.

"Yes I should tell this to my council, step aside Arendelle's future for a while, I need to warn my people especially my sister.."

The Queen slightly smacked her forehead, "This is really exhausting, I forgot to ask Eric about this"

A sudden knock on her door, Elsa startled.

"Your Majesty? The dinner is served, Princess Anna was already in there" Kai called out outside the Queen's chamber. Elsa stood up as she fixed herself.

"Okay Kai,I'll follow thank you"

The Queen opened her door and headed to the Dinning Hall.

* * *

**_Meanwhile.._ **

" _Shit!_ How did I end up here?! I shouldn't volunteer myself from traveling into that magic portal, perhaps I should let the King do it for himself!"

You are struggling to the forest, It was already evening and hours passed you still haven't seen Arendelle. Your dragon was already tired same as your body, so you've told him to walk instead to fly. You pet his head,

"Sorry buddy, I promise when we reached the Castle I'll give you meat!" You happily exclaimed. Your dragon snorts.

"Okay okay, I get it probably...Fish?" You slightly lowered your head and turned to see your dragon's reaction. He wiggled his long tail, and that means, he likes fish than a meat. You giggled.

"I knew it, so let's go!"

With that your dragon spread his wings as you tightened your grip onto him.

* * *

Queen Elsa, Anna and their new Guardian Eric sat quietly as they eat their dinner. The first one who break the silence, is Elsa.

"Uh so, Eric can I ask you some questions?" The Queen asked, Eric nodded.

"Okay how do you want us to address you?"

Eric shook his head, and smiled instantly at the Queen.

"Your Majesty, Eric is fine, I love hearing my name" Eric gave his most charming smile to the Queen. Elsa's face blushed, A small smile formed through Anna's lips.

Anna cleared her throat, giving her sister a teasing smile before she began to speak, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So Eric, may I ask how did you get that big wolf?" Anna pointed the brownish wolf at the back of Eric. He smiled before he answered the Princess's question.

"In Glaciem, all guardians are required to have a pet, as a companion and protector" He said.

"It means everyone has a pet like that?" Anna asked.

He shook his head, "No, every guardian has a different pet or companion, My father Avis has a hoppogriff"

Elsa and Anna exchange glances.

" _Hippogriff?_ " The Queen asked.

"Yes, you haven't heard it before?" The Royal sisters shook their heads. Eric nodded, "Well, it is a legendary animal that has the foreparts of a winged griffin and the body and hindquarters of a horse"

"WHAT?" Both sister's exclaimed. Eric chuckled. "You both heard me" **  
**

Anna blinked in confusion, "W-Well that was very interesting, and amazing" She laughed awkwardly. It was Elsa's turn to ask a question.

"So how do you guardians get those kind of creatures?"

Eric stopped for a while as he moved his plate slightly away from him, he placed his hands on top of the table.

"We tried to hurt them... _or kill them_ " He said, Again..both sister's exchange glances, Anna moved closely beside her sister, Listening intently.

Eric continued, "Well, that was the only way for them to obey us or surrender themselves, As a guardian, those creatures supposed to obey us and treat us as their master's, we guardians are highly ranked than them" He finished.

Anna nodded several times, "And how will you know if that creature belongs to you? or I mean it was yours or your companion?"

Elsa nodded, "Exactly" She added. Eric smiled at the two of them, "Good question" he said, "You can sense it, if this creature tries to kill you it means, it belongs to you"

Elsa's jaw slightly open, the Queen shook her head, "So it means..that..that creature behind y-you." The Queen stuttered, Eric chucked, "Yes"

Anna clapped her hands, "Amazing! WOW, I mean he tried to kill you? well that was WOW, very  _very interesting"_ Elsa gave her sister a look,

"How come that was amazing and  _WOW?_  He could die you know" Elsa shook her head, Anna gave her sister a sheepishly grin.

"Well at least it wasn't a dragon, I'm afraid of  _dragons_.. I'm glad they didn't exist anymore" Anna laughed nervously. Eric shook his head.

"Well actually they are" He smiled.

**_"WAIT..WHAT?"_ **

"You heard me" he smirked.

Kai and Gerda rushed through the dining hall, heavily panting, worried looks, and sweaty faces. Once they reached the hall, they slammed the door open.

"Your Majesty!"

Elsa startled, she nearly dropped her goblet, The Queen gave them an angry look. "What's wrong with you two?"

Kai and Gerda exchange glances, they didn't know how to start, "Queen Elsa, t-there's..a..a well.O-outside, o-our c-castle a..U-uhm-" Kai stuttered. The Queen lifted her hand motioned him to stop, Kai shut his mouth closed. While Gerda swallowed hard, Elsa studies their faces.

"Okay slow down, tell me what happened?" The Queen looked between Kai and Gerda, "Gerda?"

Gerda swallowed hard once again, she calmed her self and straightened her posture. "Your M-Majesty, There's a..a wild  _dragon_ outside the castle"

Elsa's eyes widened, She turned her head back to Eric, Anna on the other hand stiffed. The Guardian stood up.

"Your majesty stay here with princess Anna, I'll take care of this"

The Queen shook her head, "No I'll come with you" She turned her gaze back to Kai and Gerda, "Stay with Anna" The two servants obliged.

Elsa and Eric nodded to each other. They quickly ran outside the dining hall with Eric's big wolf beside him.

 _"A dragon? it must be executed!"_ The Queen thought.

After how many minutes they both reached the Castle's gates, All Royal guards aimed their bows and arrows, and their swords, frightened but ready to attack in case the creature devour them.

Eric motioned the Queen to stay behind him, The Queen protests but once she heard a load roar, she quickly obeyed. Fear can be seen through her eyes.

The Guardian, prepared both of his hands, Ice starting to from on his bare hands, He was about to blast the ice when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

_"Coldfang! Stand down!"_

Eric withdrew his hands, he gestured the royal guards to put down their weapons, They hesitantly obliged. He walked closer to the gates.

"Open the gates!" He yelled.

A loud roar once again echoed through the town, Once the gates were opened. Eric shook his head, his hands were at the. He walked closer to you and you dragon.

You finally managed your dragon to calm down, you warned him that if he didn't stop roaring you''ll never give him a fish.. _as in never._  With that your dragon snorts and you sheepishly grinned at him.

"(Y/N), what the hell?"

You snapped as you hear a familiar voice, you poked your head and you saw your brother smiling at you. You quickly retired to you dragon as you ran to him excitedly.

"Eric!" You hugged your brother.

"Woah..woah (Y/N) calm down" He chuckled. You suddenly let go of him, The royal guards caught your attention as you looked at them confusingly.

"What's the matter?" You pointed them, your brother smacked your forehead playfully.

 _"AW! HEY!"_ you groaned as you gently massage your forehead. Eric shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You pretty alarmed them sweetie, they though you're an enemy" You raised your eyebrows at him.

"It wasn't my fault! Coldfang was really exaggerated!" You pointed your dragon like child. Eric smacked your forehead gently. "Heyy!"

He smirked, "Great well, Let's go inside, you startled everyone here, even the  _Queen"_

Your eyes widened, "Ah great I want to meet the Queen" You instantly smiled.

You and your brother, went inside the Castle with your dragon behind. The Royal guard seemed to be frighted at your companion. You giggled silently. You examined how big the Castle is, when suddenly your brother stopped and you did as well.

"Queen Elsa my apologies, this is my sister, (Y/N)..U-Uh well soon to be guardian of Glaciem"

The Queen looked at you, she gave you a confused look. You didn't say anything, you examine her from head to toe,  _"S-She's the Queen?! I never saw this coming! She was completely different, A beautiful young Queen, Guess I'm the lucky one"_

Elsa blushed when she noticed your roaming eyes at her. She cleared her throat and you snapped back into reality. You blushed,  _"Shit"_

"Your sister?" She gave you a look, you furrowed your eyebrows, "Guess it wasn't nice, our first meeting?"

You blinked in confusion, "Pardon my Queen?". Elsa gently shook her head.

"You alarmed my Kingdom and with your gigantic dragon." Her voice was firm that makes you shiver. Elsa turned her gaze back to Eric, "Please kindly talk to your sibling" Eric nodded. Realization snapped you, you immediately kneel in front of the Queen.

"Your Majesty, My apologies for alarming your Kingdom, It was my fault for not controlling my companion, My sincerest apologies, Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

You remained in your position, until Elsa spoke, "Apology accepted, Now everyone dismissed!" The Queen nearly shouted. Until she was out of sight. Leaving you with your brother and your exaggerated dragon. Then you heard your brother laughing.

"(Y/N) that was bad, your first meeting with the Queen" He chuckled.

You rose from your feet, "Shut up, it wasn't my fault" You handed Coldfang to your brother, "Please find him a shelter I'll wait for you here" Your brother nodded.

You gave your dragon a look, "You'll have two fishes tonight" Your dragon snorts and turned his back to you.

You shook your head, "Gods, that was bad" you sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Anna playfully ran along the Great Hall with her mini basket she have decided to go in town, visit the commoners, buy some fresh bread, and most of all her favorite chocolate. Humming while jumping like a child, when she was centimeters away from the doorway, The Princess stopped for awhile.

"Oh!" She face palmed. "I forgot Olaf! Where's that little snowman?" Anna looked around and went back to her tracks.

"Olaf? Come on little guy! Will be visiting the town!" Anna shouted while glancing everywhere. The princess bit her lower lip.

"Oh maybe he's...hmm at the-"

_"ROAAAR!"_

Anna felt her body stiffed, The princess swallowed hard. "What w-was that?"

* * *

You and your dragon were currently at the Garden, Coldfang seems irritated and hates the Castle.

"Coldfang! Please stay quiet! Please?" You beg. Your dragon snorts several times. He turned his back on you.

"You'll stay here for awhile I'll go get some fish for you" You rolled your eyes before you grabbed your things for fishing. You are about to leave but then you turned your head back to your dragon.

"And don't make a mess, remember you frightened everyone in here especially the Queen, I haven't told her yet that I'am her Guardian I guess I will be doomed" You sighed as you ran you fingers through your hair, Your dragon looks at you with a blank expression.

"Please don't make a mess, you'll wait here for my brother okay?" Your dragon nodded. You instantly smiled at him and started to walk away.

* * *

Anna went to the garden when she heard a load roar, despite of being afraid, she decided to find out what is it. The Princess tip toed, while she covered her mouth with her right hand to prevent some noise. When she reached the the garden, Anna poked her head slowly but still hiding between a five litre of a plant plot.

"Where's that sound?" She whispered to herself.  _"Get out of here! Elsa told you about the dragon last night remember?"_ A sudden voice came into her mind. She felt her heart stopped.

"Oh yes right I think I should go" Anna laughed nervously.

A cold breeze suddenly rushed through her body. Anna slowly turned her back and what she saw nearly lose her breath. He tilted his head and studied the princess.

"D-Dragon.." Anna whined.

Your dragon seemed to be scared of Anna.

_"AAHHH"_

_"ROAAR!"_

* * *

You stopped walking when you heard a loud roar, Your eye's widened in fear as you quickly turned around and stared at the castle.

_"Shit!"_

You run as fast as you can.

* * *

Elsa dropped her book when she heard a loud roar and her sister's voice.

"Anna!"

The Queen immediately ran outside her chambers and search for the sound.

Gerda and Kai was startled when they saw the Queen running so fast. They both looked to each other and followed the Queen. Elsa noticed her two servants following behind her.

"No Gerda, Kai you two stay here" Elsa panted heavily.

"But your Majesty what's happening?" Gerda asked. The Queen shook her head as she repeated that they will stay inside the castle.

"It's dangerous, tell the Royal guards to be prepared...in case"

With that both Gerda and Kai stayed inside the Castle. Elsa followed the sound until she reached her destination. She quickly ran outside the garden and what she saw nearly killed her.

Your dragon and The princess were centimeters away from each other, Anna was about to touch your dragon when suddenly..

_"Anna no!" The Queen shouted._

Anna turned her head to her sister, She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw her sister running towards her direction. The dragon was confused he tilted his head to the right examining the Queen.

Elsa stood in front of Anna protectively, She raised her left hand and Ice starting to form. Anna exchange her looks between her sister and the dragon.

"Elsa! what are you doing?" Anna questioned sternly.

The Queen glanced over her shoulder to see Anna who's arms crossed giving her a look. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Anna this gigantic dragon nearly hurt you! If I wasn't here maybe you're  _dead!"_ Elsa yelled.

Your dragon seems to understand what the Queen is telling. Your dragon lowered himself and he started to growl. Elsa turned her head back, the Queen felt her heart stop. Your dragon was about to attack the Queen when suddenly..

_"COLDFANG STOP!"_

You quickly dropped your things when you saw your dragon was about to pounce over Elsa. You ran fast and jumped as you rolled over. You quickly stood up and held your dragon's large jaw to stop his attacking. Elsa felt her body stiffed, She looked at you with fear.

Coldfang squirms violently, but you are more capable than this. His eyes were fixed to Elsa. You noticed this, you know everything about dragons, if they want to kill someone they will, but since you are his master. You held him tight and pushed him away. You gave him a strong punch onto his jaw.

Your dragon whined, you gave him a look that shows  _'I'am your master, you'll obey me'_ Your dragon lowered his head and continues to whine. You turned you head back to the Queen and Princess, all you can see was fear and surprised at the same time.

"Queen Elsa are you alr-"

'Enough!" The Queen yelled. Her face was red because of anger. You are taken aback, the Queen continued.

"You are danger to Arendelle and your dragon! Are you sure you are a Guardian?"

_"Are you sure you a Guardian?"_

The Queen's voice resounds into your head. And what she said hurt you so much. You managed to look into the Queen's eyes, her blue irises were firm you can see her hatred and anger, As you are holding back your tears, you quickly kneel down in front of the Queen and the princess.

"My apologies Queen Elsa and Princess Anna" Your voice cracks. You quickly stood up and with that your brother Eric appeared.

"What happened in here?" He looked at you and then to the Queen and Princess, "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna?"

You are dumbfounded but you are completely aware of your surroundings. Silence.

Elsa's features softened when she saw a single tear fell from your eye, part of her regrets what she said, part of her says yes you don't have to say sorry.

You bow in front of the Queen as you made you way to your dragon, you quickly gestured him to follow and he quickly obliged.

Elsa watched you carefully once you are gone, she quickly turned her gaze to Eric.

"Eric we have to talk, this is important" Her voice this time was calm, she looked at her sister, "And you Anna we'll talk later and tell me what happened"

* * *

**_Inside the Queen's council chamber._ **

"I have a big problem with your sister, Eric I'am afraid she's careless" Elsa said.

Eric sighed and shook his head, "Pardon your Majesty, but no, My sister isn't careless, she's already capable and in fact the King of Glaciem wouldn't send her here if she's careless my Queen" Eric said, defiantly.

"Then why she's acting like this? Her dragon was about to attack my sister and I saw it in my own eyes" Elsa sighed and rest her back against her chair.

The door opened, revealing you and Kai.

"Your Majesty, (Y/N) is here" Kai gestured you, he quickly bow then left.

The Queen straightened her posture and looked at you directly in the eyes, she cleared her throat.

"Have a seat please"

You walked towards your brother's direction, you sat down beside him. Eric looked at you with concern.

"The moment you came here guardian, (Y/N) you haven't told us your purpose, why does the King of Glaciem sent you here?" The Queen asked.

You seemed to be in a bad mood, you're still affected what the Queen had told you a while ago. You took a deep breath as you turned your head to the Queen looking directly into her eyes, Without breaking your eye contact with her, you took a scroll behind your waist and handed it to the Queen.

The Queen felt suddenly uncomfortable as she noticed your eyes how serious you are looking at her. She averted her eyes and looked at the scroll you are handing towards her. Elsa took the scroll.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, He looked at you, "What is that?"

You sighed, "The King's message for the Queen, and the reason why I'am here"

Elsa turned her gaze back to you, "My personal Guardian?" she breathe in disbelief.

You chuckled softly as you scratched the back of your head awkwardly, "Yes your Majesty, that's the reason why I'm here to Guard and protect the Queen of Arendelle"

"And it is you?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Isn't obvious my Queen?" You replied sarcastically. Elsa massages her temples.

"How come is this, I'm sorry but I will not approve this" Elsa finished.

Your jaw slightly opened in disbelief, you stood up, "Your Majesty you can't do this, I'am assigned into this and I need to fulfill my duties!" You protested.

"Queen Elsa, (Y/N) is a guardian of Glaciem, it was the King who ordered this, she needs to fulfill her duties if not she will be no longer a guardian" Your brother added.

Elsa stood, "Fine, but in one condition"

"Anything my Queen" You quickly replied.

Elsa looked at you, "You will fulfill your duties around the Castle,  _but for now_ I will not allow you to be my personal guardian, I'd have to examine you first in order for me to approve" She smiled at you instantly, "Are we good Guardian (Y/N)?"

You slightly grimace,  _"I loathe this Queen"_ you thought sternly, Eric poked you. You straightened your posture and smiled falsely to the Queen, "Of course, anything for the beautiful Queen"

Elsa blushed, she felt more uncomfortable in your presence,  _"I loathe her and her dragon"_ she cleared her throat, "Then we're done".

With that Elsa walked away gracefully and left the council chamber leaving you and your brother.

You irritably laugh, "You know what brother? I thought at first she's lovely, but now I guess I was wrong" You sat down.

Your brother shook his head, "I don't know, you're having a hard time with the Queen to earn her trust" He stood up, "Good luck to that sister!" He patted your shoulder then left.

You blinked several times, "Oh Gods, this is harder than I thought" You face palmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, finally Anna told Elsa what truly happened when she caught your dragon and her sister at the Garden. Anna told that your dragon didn't threatened to kill her. At first Elsa wasn't convinced but then, when she saw you and your dragon at the courtyard, she felt relieved somehow when she saw you and your dragon at the courtyard, not so long when she found herself smiling seeing you laughing while you feed Coldfang with some fishes. She giggled when she saw your dragon licked your face, you quickly wiped it with your sleeve.

When the Queen noticed herself hiding, giggling just by watching you with your dragon she immediately looked around, luckily no one is around or else her servants will wonder why she was smiling alone by herself.

The Queen glance at you for the last time before she left.

Now you, Eric and the royal sisters were at the Council chamber with her faithful people. They are currently discussing about the up coming war. Everyone was surprised until they were raising their voice to each other. You glance at Elsa out the corner of your eye, you saw her holding back her temper as everyone in the council are already debating.

You smirked,  _"Oh she's pissed"_ you thought as you slightly shook your head. With a loud thud everyone were startled including you. You saw Elsa standing while both of her hands were atop of the table. She's mad.

"Everyone enough" She said calmly. You are surprised when you hear this, you bit your lower lip,  _"How fascinating! She managed herself to stay calm and poise at the same time! Geez this Queen really has something"_ You thought.

"The trolls told me about this, Pabbie visioned it." Elsa sighed "He told me about guardians, about the Kingdom of Glaciem, it wasn't long when they appeared here in the Castle" She gestured her hand towards us.

One of the her council members spoke, "Your Majesty, what are we gonna do?" He looked at the Queen and to you and your brother. You noticed fear in his eyes. It torn your heart, you really cared for this Kingdom since you are designated by King Galius. To defend and protect the Queen means to protect her people and her Kingdom at the same time. As a Guardian, a defender, and protector of the Queen, you are willing to sacrifice everything.

You looked directly in the man's eye, Elsa was about to say something when you suddenly speak up, "Don't worry Sir, Me and my brother made a vow to protect Arendelle from this up coming war" You said, your voice sounded powerful, Elsa looked at you astound, "And that's why we're here we are committed to this Sir, and Queen Elsa" You turn your gaze to the Queen, "We assure you everything will be okay, safe and sound" You said firmly.

For the first time, you felt your heart race, The Queen smiled at you warmly, you can help but to smile back, without breaking into each others eyes, Elsa spoke, "Then we don't have to worry too much" She looked away, "But Arendelle still needs to prepare, with the help of these Guardians of course" The Queen sighed as she sat down.

Your brother poked you, and gave you a smile, he whispered "One point for that I must say, the Queen was surprised you earned one of her trust" He smiled. You felt proud once again.

"Guardians of Glaciem?" Elsa called out, both you and Eric looked at the Queen, "Your Majesty?" Eric asked.

"Is it fine, starting next month both of you will train our Royal guards? Teach them everything, You have my permission" The Queen said.

You glanced to each other as both of you smiled, "Of course Queen Elsa, It will be our pleasure to share our skills and mastery to this Kingdom" Eric said.

"You can count on us Queen Elsa" You added, Elsa smiled at the both of you, she then turned back her gaze to her people.

"I call it for a day, everyone dismissed"

Her people left the Council chamber, one by one..Leaving the four of you.

"Your Majesty, you mentioned lately a troll named Pabbie?" Eric asked.

Anna for the first time began to speak, "Oh! Yes the love experts!" She exclaimed. Eric gave her a confused look, "L-Love experts?" He asked. "We don't understand" He looked at you, and it seems you are confused too. Elsa shook her head.

"U-Uh they were a love expert but there's s-something m-more" Elsa stuttered.

"You guys better meet Kristoff! He knows everything about the trolls! He grew up with them!" Anna said happily.

"With the trolls?" You asked, cofusingly.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed.

You are about to say something when suddenly Eric asked the Queen.

"Your Majesty is it okay if we can meet them? I'am just curious how they know about us" Your brother said. Elsa stood up.

"Sure of course, Me and my sister can bring the both of you there" Elsa paused for a while, "But before that I'm hungry, we should eat first" The Queen smiled. Anna looked excited as she clapped her hands and drag her sisters arm, Eric shook his head and followed them, while you...standing there still smiling. After a couple of minutes you followed.

* * *

"Shall I bring Coldfang?" You asked your brother as you prepared your things your bow and arrow and your dagger, you took your cloak and gloves. Eric shook his head.

"For me it is okay, why don't you ask Queen Elsa" He said. You frowned. Eric noticed your facial expression, "What?"

You sighed, "I-I don't thinks so, I mean..I think she still hates Coldfang" Eric chuckled, "Give it a try, talk to the Queen I'll wait you here, she's in here chambers"

You pouted, You saw your dragon sleeping beside your brother's big brownish wolf. You gave in. "Fine, wait me here"

As you made your way to the Queen's chamber with the help of the servants in the Castle, You squeezed both of your hands..you felt uneasy and nervous.

"What the hell? Calm down, you're just here to ask the Queen that's all" You whispered to yourself. You stopped as you straightened your posture, you lifted your left hand ready to knock, you took a deep breath, you are about to knock on the Queen's door when suddenly it opened revealing the Elsa.

You quickly withdraw your hand and step aside, "Your Majesty" You said, Elsa yelped, her hands immediately covered her mouth. You swallowed,  _"Great you startled the Queen"_

Elsa exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You really like to scare people don't you?" She rolled her eyes at you, as she started to walk away, You blushed when you suddenly noticed her hair wasn't styled in a neat bun, but in a braid.

 _'Wow she really looked more beautiful now"_ You thought. You quickly shook your head and ran over to the Queen.

Elsa began to speak without looking at you, "What are you doing there?" She asked. You scratched your temple awkwardly, "I-I...didn't mean to startle you my Queen, I was going to ask if its okay if I-I'll bring Coldfang?" You bit your lower lip.

"Your dragon?"

"Yes your Majesty"

"Let him stay here at the Castle" Elsa said without looking at you. You grimace  _"Stubborn" you thought._

You didn't say anything, as the two of you continued to walked in silence,  _"She's really difficult to deal with"_ You hissed under your breath.

Finally both of you reached your destination, there..Eric and Anna waiting for the both of you..

"Shall we?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded.

"Uh your majesty.. shall I bring my wolf?" Eric asked.

"Yes you may..now let's go" Elsa said, while mounting to her horse,

Your jaw slightly opened, "WHAT?" you exclaimed. Eric laughed at your expression, "Ride with me"

Anna seemed to notice you, she giggled, "Looks like someone disproves" She smiled, Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"(Y/N)" Anna whispered. Elsa turned her head back to you, she then saw you frowned, while your brother was laughing at you, Elsa giggled. She knew you will react like that. She didn't know, but she likes to tease you without any reason, Elsa found this enjoyable.

You climb at the back of your brother's wolf, still frowning. You looked up to see the Queen smiling at you, You stiffed at the sight. Elsa's eyes widened, she quickly averted her eyes...while leading the way with her sister Anna.

The Queen blushed,  _"Now you better stop pissing her. What's the matter with me?"_ Elsa shook her head as she focused her eyes along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Stumbling through the forest with your brother along with the Royal sisters. You sat quietly behind your brother as you listen to Anna's random stories. She was the only one who had the energy to talk and laugh despite of breathing heavily, she won't stop. The princess was obviously tired because of traveling for hours, as the four of you were heading to the trolls.

Eventually Elsa and Eric will join Anna to prevent the awkward silence, And you noticed this, you can't help but to smile as you shook your head slyly. It's been hours since the four of you were traveling. A small yawn escaped from your mouth. You leaned forward as you rest your forehead against your brother's back. Eric chuckled.

"Tired, (Y/N)?" He asked. You didn't say anything, you just nodded. You felt your brother shrug his shoulders.

"Damn, (Y/N) I thought you liked these kind of things, where's my sister?" He gently laughed.

You slothfully looked to him, "Pardon?" You said as you raised an eye brow behind him.

"Oh, because I knew you were adventurous" He smirked, You rolled your eyes at him.

You sighed, "Correction, I didn't 'liked' I loved traveling as always, I don't know but I just felt my body exhausted, Anyways..." You straighten your posture, "I'm actually thinking of my dragon". There's a sad tone in your voice.

You sighed heavily as you continued, "I'm worried for him you know".

"Why?" He asked.

"He was acting strange since we got here, I think I'll just send him back to Glaciem" You said.

Eric slightly turned his head back on you, so he was facing you. "What? Why?"

You shrugged, "I don't know, I guess he wasn't fond at my idea for bringing him here I should have listened to Rima" You sighed.

Eric turned back his gaze along the way, "Are you sure about that? Maybe there's another reason why your dragon is acting strange".

You frown, " I don't know, When we get back I better inspect him" You said.

Elsa was centimeters away from you, so she can hear your conversation with your brother... _eavesdropping._ It's been two weeks but Elsa was still distant from you, though you noticed this you just didn't mind it. The Queen wasn't really fond of your presence since the moment you stepped into her Kingdom, add the fact that you surprisingly alarmed her Kingdom with your gigantic dragon. She didn't even know why she loathe's you, all she knows that whenever she saw you she felt uncomfortable, Elsa asked to herself why but she can't seem find the answer. Your brother was nice, gentleman, and a Kindhearted person so do you.

By the way you act towards her, with so much respect just like your brother, Elsa still didn't know why she felt it towards you, The last person she hate the most was Duke of Weselton the night during her coronation before she accidentally froze her entire Kingdom, and Prince Hans who betrayed her sister and tried to kill her.

Elsa wanted to throw away her hatred towards you, but the problem is, she didn't know where to start or how she will act. Elsa shook her head, when Anna noticed her sister's sudden change of demeanor, She gently poked her sister.

"Hey you alright?" Anna asked.

Elsa instantly smiled at her sister, "Yes I'm fine". Anna nodded and turned her eyes back along the way.

"Your Majesty, Are we close?" Eric asked behind them.

"Yes we're almost there don't worry, once we passed through this forest we will be there" Elsa smiled as she answered. Turning her head back, You can't stop but to think that this Queen is really gorgeous, you wondered why she doesn't marry a King or a prince or at least be engaged to someone else.

 _"I don't really thinks she's really like this, I think she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever, maybe she was just feeling_ _uncomfortable or uneasy towards me? I guess, I don't know"_ You thought.

Looking back, you noticed the two Royal sisters stopped, and with that you didn't even realize your brother did as well, you furrowed your eyebrows as you tapped your brother's shoulder.

"What's wrong? why did we stop? we can't be there yet" You said almost a whisper.

"Shush" Eric said, not looking at you, he dismounted onto his wolf. You looked back to Elsa and Anna, you can sense their fear. With that you started to look around as you narrowed your eyes. You felt the wolf lowered him self as he growls quietly.

Alertness filled your brain, You dismount onto the wolf. Eric walked closer to the royal sisters.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, whatever happens stay onto your horses we'll take care of this" He whispered.

"What's happening?" Anna asked.

"There's something...strange coming" Eric said while looking around, you noticed Elsa shivering. You walked closer to her, "Your Majesty you don't have to worry we will protect the both of you" You assured with a comforting smile.

Elsa nodded as she averted her eyes to yours.

You suddenly felt a strong warm hot wind rushed through your body, You quickly pulled your bow and arrow.

 _"Ignus"_ You said.

Elsa looked down on you, "Ignus? What is that?" She asked.

You are about to answer her question when suddenly you hear your brother's sword, preparing his attack.

"E-Elsa" Anna stuttered, She moved closer to her sister as she reached her sisters hand to hold on, She was trembling.

You followed her gaze with that, confusion filled your brain. Eric slightly lift his hand, motioning you to stay beside the Royal sisters. You quickly obliged.

The four of you saw a three white wolves walking slowly approaching towards your direction, growling. You noticed that their eyes were completely different. It was familiar to you, you already encountered that eyes before.

_Red murderous eyes._

"Eric, they're Ignus we should attack them now before they can do something!" You whispered at him.

"No not yet, we should be careful I know they were Ignus but I think they were using these wolves for some reason" He whispered back.

You hissed, but you decided to follow his orders you stay beside the Royal sisters.

Elsa's eyes widened with fear when she saw the wolves slowly approaching towards your brother, She started to tremble uncontrollably, suddenly she felt a soft hand onto her own, Elsa looked down at her hand.

"Don't worry please, you'll be safe the both of you, we're here" You said, looking directly into her eyes as you squeezed her hand. Not so long you withdrew your hand to hers, to Elsa's dismay,she doesn't know but she feel safe when you suddenly touched her.

Eric smirked, "Stay there (Y/N), I'll take care of these stupid Ignus, Grey wind!" He shouted as he gestured his big wolf to come near him. You let out an amused laugh as you shook your head.

 _"Okay he's being a super hero again"_ You smirked, while crossing your arms.

"How the hell you two managed to act like this?! We're in danger! Somebody must panic!" Anna yelled, while shoving her sister's arm.

"Anna!" Elsa protested.

You looked at Anna as you halfheartedly laughed, "Actually you're in a panic mode right now, Princess" You said. Elsa turned her eyes at you with an irritated sigh.

"How dare you act like this Guardian (Y/N)?" Elsa said, "We're in danger you must help your brother I can manag-" She stopped when she saw your brother behind you wiping his sword that is filled with blood using a piece of cloth.

"How..what just happened?" Elsa blinked several times, Eric chuckled.

"I won they died" He smirked. Elsa and Anna looked to each other, when they saw the three wolves were now laying dead onto the ground filled with their own blood.

Anna exclaimed, "You both were insane...but awesome!" The princess shook her head as she placed both of her hands to her chest.

Elsa's jaw slightly opened when she turned her gaze back to you and your brother.

"Let's go now, shall we your Majesty?" You smiled at her, Elsa shook her head.

"How  _ridiculous"_ She breath in awe. You just giggled at her comment.

With that you both went back to your tracks.

* * *

 

The four of you finally reached the destination, Elsa and Anna dismount to their horses with your guidance, At first Elsa reluctantly took your hand as you helped her dismount onto her horse. Averting her eyes to meet yours she just managed not to look awkward when she said, 'Thank you'

Anna and Eric were left behind, because Anna accidentally stripped her dress, Elsa wanted to help her sister but Anna insisted saying it was okay. Your brother and Anna decided to look for a place for the animals to stay for a while.

The Princess told to her sister that they will follow once they're done looking for a place to stay for their horses, with your brother's accompany of course. Elsa wanted to protest, when she found out that you will accompany her. She didn't like the idea of course, Elsa knew that this was Anna's plan. Anna knew that Elsa was really not fond with your presence, she tried to convince her sister to talk to you or hang out with you but Elsa didn't approved.

Elsa sighed in defeat, As the both of you were completely walking with silence. You decided to stay behind her so you can give her a space. While walking, you blushed as you noticed the Queen's hips swaying gracefully as she walked. You quickly averted your eyes, you shook your head.

"Stop...control your thoughts" You whispered to yourself.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she heard you whispering to yourself behind her. Urging herself not to look back and ask 'what?'

After a couple of minutes Elsa stopped walking and began to speak,

"Pabbie? Elsa called out, you sighed as you hesitantly stood beside Elsa who's ignoring your presence.

You suddenly felt the ground shake when the rounded rocks started to move, a little bit startled you involuntarily grasped Elsa's hand. When Elsa felt your hand to hers, she quickly looked at you.

"Queen Elsa?"

A female voice echoed, your eye's widened when you saw the rocks talking. Not noticing you're still holding the Queen's hand, maybe because you were surprised and fond seeing these rocks.

Bulda exclaimed, "She brought a girl!" She yelled. With that Elsa snapped back into reality, she looked around and everyone was jumping happily as they clapped their hands.

"A girl!" Followed by everyone.

Elsa quickly withdrew her hands to yours, you stiffed as you blushed, you forgot that you were holding Elsa's hand.

"N-No..Bulda it's not what you think there's no-"

"What's the issue dear? Look at her she's completely beautiful!" Bulda said while she examined you from head to toe, You blushed even more.

"Oh look at her eyes, same as yours your Majesty! You really have a good taste!". Elsa face palmed. You awkwardly scratched your temple.

"I'm her Majesty's personal Guardian, a-and..there's nothing between u-us" You stuttered. Elsa managed herself not to look at you.

Bulda blinked several times, she took a step back looking to you and then back to Elsa.

"Are you sure about that dear? Your Majesty? what is your name?" She asked.

"M-My names, (Y/N), and yes there's nothing between us" You said.

"We're not even close Bulda,and..we're b-both female" Elsa nearly choked.

 _"Yeah! why would they think like that? these troll were insane and suspicious!"_ You thought sternly.

Bulda shook her head and smiled at the Queen, " _It's not what the eyes see, but what the heart feels your Majesty"_

Elsa's jaw opened, she was about to say something when suddenly Anna and Eric arrived.

"Woah, talking rocks" Your said. Anna giggled.

"Hello everyone!" Anna exclaimed, "So where's Pabbie?" Anna looked to you and Elsa who completely blushing, "Are you two okay?"

Elsa smiled, "Y-Yes, now Bulda?" She lowered herself. "We need to see Pabie, as you can see..these were our friends they were from the Kingdom of Glaciem"

Bulda looked surprised, she looked at you and to your brother, "Oh my...I'm really sorry for assuming you had something with the Queen my dear" Bulda apologized.

Anna and Eric stared at the both of you with confusion, "Wait...what?"

"It's n-nothing.." You stuttered, "and it's okay with me Bulda" You looked at Elsa, "Probably you should tell that to Queen Elsa"

"Oh...Oh! Sorry your Majesty for being suspicious I just thought there's something really special between you two" Bulda apologized once again.

"I-It's fine..let's forget about it" That's all what Elsa said. "Now where's Pabbie?"

* * *

"It's really nice to meet you Pabbie, and yes were from the Kingdom of Glaciem, so you can see visions?" Eric asked Pabbie.

You sat quietly beside Anna, while Elsa kept her distance away from you, After what happened a while ago. You both felt uncomfortable. You hate it. why? because you knew with what just happened lately will only damaged your relationship to the Queen. Your goal is to earn her trust so that you can fulfill your duties.

You sighed heavily, Not listening to Pabbie and Eric's conversation when suddenly,

"So this is your sister?" He looked at you with a smile, Eric nodded,

"Yes she is, my bravest sister" Eric said. Pabbie walked closer to you, confusion filled your brain.

"May I hold your hand my dear?" He asked, you looked puzzled, why he will do that? for what? You lowered yourself.

"O-Of course" He gladly took your hand, Pabbie closed his eyes then looked directly into your eyes.

_"Is there's something wrong?" you thought._

A small smile formed to his lips, "You have a good heart young Lady" He then turn his gaze to Elsa, "A good heart, maybe for now there's a misunderstanding but believe me" He looked to you again, "Everything will change when love comes" Pabbie then let go of your hand, leaving you with confusion.

"I don't really understand" You said.

He just smiled, " _It's not what the eyes see, but what the heart feels"_

"What?" You whispered to yourself, Pabbie didn't answer he turned his back on you and approached your brother once again.

"Wow that was deep" Anna said.

You nodded, "Yeah very deep" still confused, you looked at Elsa. To your surprise she has the same expression,

Elsa slowly looked away.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "" _It's not what the eyes see, but what the heart feels"_ She whispered to herself, "I don't understand" With that the Queen sighed heavily, still trying to analyze what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after, Elsa was still thinking about what Pabbie and Bulda told her and to you. She was confused the way Pabbie gazed his eyes towards her. There's a hidden, strange message behind his eyes, and for sure Pabbie was the only one who knows what that means.

Since it was her day off, The Queen decided to spend more time with her sister and Olaf...Speaking of Olaf.

"Where's Olaf by the way? I've never seen him around, I wonder where is he"

Elsa slothfully leaned her back against the wooden chair, The Queen is currently in the Library while waiting for her sister, Anna. She was reading a book but her mind wasn't totally focused on it, She was thinking randomly as her mind was swirling.

Elsa massaged her temples gently, "I should stop over thinking, I need to relax"

The door creaked open, The Queen looked up to see, it was her servant, Gerda carrying a tray with a teapot. The servant smiled warmly at the Queen.

"Hot tea your Majesty?" Gerda asked.

The Queen inhales, "Definitely I need it." Gerda smiled at the Queen, while pouring her hot tea, when Elsa spoke again.

"Have you seen Anna, Gerda?"

The servant nodded, "I saw her with Ice Master, Kristoff Milady" She gently handed the cup to the Queen.

"Thank you" Elsa took a sip.

"Is there anything you need, your Majesty?" The nurse maid asked, Elsa gently shook her head.

"Nothing Gerda, Thank you"

Gerda nodded then left the Queen, A couple of minutes, Elsa was a little bit startled when suddenly she heard the door open again...and it was you. The Queen sighed as she shook her head, while you...you didn't noticed the Queen's presence.

"Thank you Kai, without your guidance I maybe lost in the Castle" You joked as you laughed.

Kai chuckled, "No problem Lady (Y/N), If you need something you can call me" He smiled at you.

You shook your head, "Oh no..no need for formalities, (Y/N), is fine Kai and sure..I will thank you again"

With that you smiled at him as you slowly closed the Library's door. You looked up to see a lot of books surrounding the area, It was arranged properly by its order, you wondered if the Princess and the Queen had already read all of these books.

"Woah, lots of books, I hope I can find here what I need, is there?... Books about dragons? Yeah about dragons, I forgot to ask Kai about that". You're talking to yourself as you start to find the book you are looking for, still you didn't noticed the Queen's presence.

Elsa shook her head as she closed her book, just staring at you while you continued to talk to yourself, Elsa can't help but to giggle.

"Talking to yourself huh?" Elsa said.

You yelp as you suddenly dropped the book, a loud thud echoed inside the room.

"Damn it! What the he-"

You quickly covered your mouth when you saw the Queen sitting, both of her hands were properly placed atop of the table and for the first time she was wearing a different dress, her hair was styled in a braid that you found perfectly beautiful, the way her platinum blonde hair was rested onto left shoulder,  _"Was her dress was made out of ice?"_ You thought.

"Wow that was...inappropriate" The Queen joked, you felt your face flushed whether in embarrassment or it is because today, the Queen is perfectly gorgeous.

"Y-Your Majesty! I-I'm sorry..I didn't know you were here! I'm sorry if I scared you, My sincerest apologies Milady" You quickly apologized.

"It's fine, In fact I'm the one who scared you, so..sorry for that" A small smile formed onto the Queen's lips.

You looked down, not meeting her gaze "Still, Queen Elsa my sincerest apologies for coming here without your permission, I know it's inappropriate, I should leave now, I'll come back later your Majesty" You bow.

This time you didn't want to make another mistake, you wanted to earn the Queen's trust so that you can finally serve the Queen. After what happened yesterday when the four of you visited the trolls, You distance yourself from Queen Elsa, Afraid you may done something wrong again and you didn't liked that idea, You are about to leave when the Queen spoke again.

"(Y/N), it is fine" Elsa said calmly, you turn around meeting the Queen's gaze.

"A-Are you sure your Majesty?" You stuttered.

Elsa smiled at you, "Yes I'am sure, now care to join me?" She gestured the empty seat in front of her.

For the first time, the Queen smiled at you, it made your heart jump like a kid who received a thousand gifts, you can't help but to smile back.

"It will be my pleasure" You smiled happily.

As you walked closer towards the Queen. Elsa sighed nervously, finally she made it successfully, she wanted to talk to you, to know more about you, and now she finally made it. The only problem is that she felt uncomfortable with your presence, and she wants to overcome that feeling.

You took a seat across the Queen, Elsa smiled instantly turning back her gaze to her book. There's a moment of silence, without warning you are the first one to speak,

"Queen Elsa? If I may ask, do you have a book about dragons?" You asked innocently at the Queen.

Elsa looked up to face you, "Hmm, well I think we have.." Elsa looked around, "There, third row" She pointed, You followed her gaze, you turn back to Queen Elsa.

"Oh thank you" You smiled as you stood up.

As you narrowed your eyes, you ran your fingers along the piles of tome (books).

"Dragons...anything about dragons" You whispered to yourself, still searching for the book. You smiled when you finally found it. You pulled a tome from a shelf.

"Woah!" You are surprised by it's weight, you laugh halfheartedly as you shook your head. You embraced the large book over your chest and made your way back to Queen Elsa.

Elsa looked up to see you struggling over a book, she covered her mouth as she giggled softly, "Are you okay?" She asked.

You blushed, "Y-Yes, this is a heavy b-book" You said, as you accidentally dropped it atop of the table.

_THUD!_

You immediately looked to Elsa, She was giggling, you cleared your throat as you averted you eyes at her.

"S-Sorry about that your Majesty" You said as you took a seat.

"It's fine" She giggled.

You bit your lower lip and opened the book, you began to read it intently.

"May I ask? What's that for?" The Queen suddenly asked, you smiled and looked at her.

"I'm looking for some reference for my dragon, He was acting really strange this past few days...so I was thinking that maybe this book might help" You said.

Elsa nodded, "Acting strange? Like what?"

"Well, he was actually angry sometimes, or ignoring me...something like that I don't know" You sighed.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something again, but she immediately closed it. You turn your eyes back to the book. There's a lot of burning question inside of the Queen's head, but she didn't want to interrupt you, what she did, she waited for you until you're done. Elsa turned her head back to her book.

After a couple of hours you are finally done reading, well not the whole book but you finally found the answer. You gently closed the book, Elsa looked at you.

"Are you done?"

"Yes your Majesty"

You stood up and returned the book to it's shelf.  _"Now I know why Coldfang is acting strange b-but how will I do it?"_ You sighed heavily. You returned to the Queen.

"Your Majesty" You bow "Thank you for letting me use the library, I'll go now" You smiled as you took a step back, Elsa quickly closed her book, she followed you.

"Wait!" She called out.

You turned around to face the Queen, "Is there anything you need your Majesty?" You asked innocently.

The Queen bit her lower lip, "Are you going to see your dragon? Well actually as you can see I'm completely bored, if you don't mind can I come with you?" She asked.

Your jaw slightly opened,  _"She wants to come with me?"_ You furrowed your eyebrows, you can't believe that.  _"I thought she hates- NO stop...this is the opportunity to earn the Queen's trust"_ You smiled warmly at the Queen.

Elsa blushed by the way you smiled at her, "Of course your Majesty! I'm glad you asked, It's my pleasure"

The Queen sighed nervously, "Okay, let's go"

* * *

 

"Coldfang?" You called out. Elsa followed you from behind.

"Coldfang it's me, (Y/N) I brought you some fish!" You checked each door at the stables, you sighed.

"Are you sure he's here?" Elsa asked, You just shrugged.

The moment after both you and Queen Elsa heard a loud snort, You walked outside the stables to see that your dragon was actually sleeping. You can't help but to laugh. Coldfang was sleeping like human, his paws were covered on his eyes, When Elsa followed you from behind, she blinked several times.

"Are you sure he's a dragon?" She asked amusingly.

You nodded while giggling, "Yes, but sometimes I wondered about that" You shook your head. "Wait here your majesty"

You quickly went back inside the stables, you took the large basket and carry it out. The Queen looked at you confused.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"A bucket of fish, this was his favorite" You smiled. You took off your bow and arrow as you placed them onto the ground. Elsa was silent, she was just watching you intently. You pulled out one of your arrows, and impaled it into the fish. You looked up to see the Queen.

"Here your Majesty" You are handing the arrow to the Queen.

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Why are you handing that to me?" She asked confusingly. You chuckled.

"You'll feed him Milady" You said.

"W-Why me?" Elsa glanced to your sleeping dragon, "B-But he's asleep!"

"He'll wake up once he smell this" You gestured the fish that is impaled on your arrow.

"But why me (Y/N)?" Elsa asked once again.

You lowered the arrow while you scratched your temple awkwardly, "W-Well Queen Elsa if you remembered what happen, It seems that Coldfang was...a-afraid of you.." You said.

"I-I'm confused, why?" Elsa blinked.

"Actually what I read about dragons a while ago, they seem to be emotional than humans, and..." You looked at Elsa. "And?" she asked innocently.

"And...A-nd that's why he's acting weird like this because your Majesty" You cleared your throat, "You threatened to hurt him, according to the book, dragons has the ability to understand humans, I think Coldfang didn't liked that" You finished nervously, as you wait for the Queen's reply.

Elsa looked down trying to analyze everything then she remembered the last time she encountered your dragon, when she thought your dragon was going to hurt Anna, she quickly accused your dragon. She quickly looked up and turned her gaze to your dragon.

"Oh..Oh I remember! I-I'm sorry (Y/N), I'm really sorry" The Queen apologized. You quickly shook your head.

"It's fine Milady! No need to say sorry, J-Just- c-can you feed him?" You asked, "This is the only way I know to make him feel better again, once he saw you doing this, he'll think you're aren't mad at him"

Elsa took a deep breath, "F-Fine, Just...Just teach me how" You grinned.

"Okay, only you gonna do is to hold this and walk closer to him" You handed once again the arrow to the Queen. Elsa shakily took it. Using her left hand.

You nodded, "Now walk closer to him" You said almost a whisper, Elsa sighed and took another step closer to your dragon. When the Queen is centimeters away from your companion, you noticed her hand shaking uncontrollably, at first you reluctantly move closer behind the Queen.

Elsa yelp when she suddenly felt you standing behind her. "It's okay your Majesty" You whispered, Elsa took another step nervously. Elsa's hand continued to shake, so you decided to hold her left hand, trying to ease her trembling ones.

When the Queen felt your hand into hers, she felt her stomach ache, as she blushed.

"(Y/N)" Elsa whispered.

"It's okay Milady, look" You said.

Elsa saw your dragon sniff, his eyes snapped opened, Coldfang quickly rise. He walked closer when he saw the fish, but Elsa took a step back.

"Don't be scared, he will never gonna hurt you" You assured. "Now walk more closer and feed him"

Elsa nodded, she followed what you said. Coldfang sat onto the ground as he tilted his head to the right. Elsa walked even more closer to him lifting her left hand, You smiled at the sight.

Coldfang ate the fish, Elsa can't keep it but to smile happily. She turn her head back on you, You smiled as well.

"He ate it, did you see that?" The Queen asked happily, you nodded. Your dragon walked beside the Queen and licked her face, Elsa giggled as she pet your dragon.

"Now it's time for a ride" You smirked at the Queen. Elsa's eyes widened. "Wait what?" She asked.

You didn't say anything as you mount onto your dragon. Elsa looked up to you.

"Come on your Majesty, this will be fun!" You exclaimed.

The Queen shook her head gently, "Thank you but, no thanks"

You rolled your eyes playfully at the Queen, "Please? I promise this won't take so long" You extend your hand to her. Elsa looked at your hand, she sighed.

 _"Just one ride Elsa, this won't hurt you"_ She thought. Elsa took your hand, You smiled as you pulled her up slowly. Elsa sat in front of you. Elsa blushed when she felt your hand onto her waist, a tingling sensation spread over her body, she swallowed hard.

"Are you ready?" You whispered, Elsa nodded.

"Now hold tight" You said. "Coldfang...let's go!". Elsa yelped , she closed her eyes when she felt herself lifted onto the ground.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa yelled. You just laughed. You told Coldfang to fly gently, your dragon quickly obliged. Elsa stiffed, she froze, as her eyes were currently shut, she can feel the strong wind strike onto her body. You patted her shoulder.

"Queen Elsa, open your eyes, how will you enjoy this ride if your eyes were closed" You said. Elsa shook her head several times.

"No no no..I don't like flying!" She yelled. You just laughed.

"But look, I never knew how wonderful your Kingdom is" You said almost a whisper. Elsa was tempted to open her eyes, but she was afraid of heights. You looked at her, once again she was trembling. You suddenly regret it.

"I-I'm sorry.. do you want-"

"No it's fine, I-I'm just afraid of heights" Elsa said.

Without warning, you wrapped your arms around the Queen's waist. "I-I'll help you, now open your eyes...trust me" You whispered into her ears. Elsa shivered. She took very deep breath.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes.

"See?"

The Queen looked down,she smiled at the sight. Indeed her Kingdom was really beautiful. It was nice to see it from above, Elsa exclaimed.

"T-This is beautiful, everything is just...perfect" She said in awe. You smiled, when you noticed that the Queen isn't trembling anymore, you slowly unwrapped your arms around her. Elsa slightly frowned, but she just didn't mind it instead she hold tight onto your dragon.

 _"Why am I disappointed?"_ Elsa thought.

Suddenly there's a silence between you two...because the two of you just realized what happened how awkward your situation is.

 _"Dear gods, this is really awkward now I want to go down"_ you thought nervously.

Elsa swallowed hard, _"Conceal...don't feel Elsa, don't feel"_


	8. Chapter 8

You are walking peacefully with Arendelle's Captain Guard, Valder along the town of Arendelle. You and Valder were talking about the upcoming session training plan that Queen Elsa requested in order to be ready and prepared for the war.

"Lady (Y/N), sorry to say this but do you actually believe that my Guardsmen can perform or achieve this training sessions?" He asked.

"What do you mean Captain?"

"You and your brother were gifted, both of you have powers just like Queen Elsa, and this upcoming war is not just a war, my Guardsmen will encounter people who can posses fire, it is fine that we will fight back? I mean...we don't have powers"

You stopped walking, turning your gaze to Captain Valder you can see his fear and worry, you can't blame him though this war isn't just a war that they already encountered. People who are involved here, were people who has a power to control over ice and fire, a very dangerous war that can kill over a thousand innocent people like them, you feel sorry of course but they have to obliged especially when Queen Elsa of Arendelle assembled them. Taking a deep breath you smiled comfortingly at him.

"Don't worry Captain, though they don't have these powers just like us I know they have skills and talents which we will enhance it" You said. "It's not about powers Captain, it's about courage and determination"

You smiled sweetly at him which made the Captain blush uncontrollably. You turned away as you continue to walk leaving the flabbergasted Captain. Valder shook his head and followed you from behind once he was centimeters away from you he spoke again.

"So Lady-"

"(Y/N) is fine" You said.

Valder cleared his throat, "Are you sure with that? I think it is inappropriate, Queen Elsa will-"

You interrupted him, "It is fine Valder, and I think we're in a same age I assume? Queen Elsa will also be fine with it, we are working as one, we are in a same level Guardian and a Captain Guard"

One fact, yes Valder isn't old nor isn't too old, He's young just like you, maybe same as your age like yours and Queen Elsa.

You noticed his uncomfortable features you giggled softly.

"Valder" You placed your hand onto his shoulder while you shook your head "It is really fine, and please don't be shy, it's just me". Valder blushed even more, he swallowed hard against his severe dryness in his throat.

"A-Alright then (Y/N)? did I pronounce it right?" He asked bashfully.

You smiled and nodded at him, "Yes"

With that the both of you continued to chat while visiting the town of Arendelle, well maybe a little tour around the Kingdom.

* * *

 

"Kristoff I told you not to piss him!" Anna whined playfully at him. Kristoff shrugged.

"Hey hey there feisty pants I know what I'm doing, besides Sven already ate ten carrots today! That's unfair I shouldn't spoiled him" Kristoff said as he rolled his eyes at his dear friend, reindeer. Anna and Olaf sighed.

"Don't worry buddy! Let's go and play! Alright? Are you okay with that? Oh oh oh me too!" Olaf beamed while Sven jumped effortlessly. Olaf mounted onto Sven.

"We'll be back lovers! Enjoy your day!" Olaf waved his hands, leaving Anna and Kristoff.

Once they were out of sight Anna and Kristoff started to visit the town.

"Where's Elsa by the way?"

Anna sighed, "She's busy doing her royal thing, almost everyday"

Kristoff chuckled, "Yeah right, your sister needs a break, does she even know what that means?"

"I really don't know" Anna shrugged, "But the reason why we're here is because I'm gonna by her some chocolate! Oh there come on!"

Before Kristoff could say anything Anna yanked her towards the shop. When they entered everyone greeted the Princess politely as they bow their heads. Moments like these made Anna happy, she really loves to visit the people of Arendelle, talk to them randomly, laugh with them. If only Elsa could do the same, not that she hates it but because her sister was busy everyday, for sure people in Arendelle will be overwhelmed if Elsa visited these place.

After a couple of hours, finally Anna and Kristoff exited at the shop with loads of chocolates.

"Anna are you sure Elsa can eat all of these?"

Anna giggled, "Of course! She loves chocolates!"

Kristoff smiled, "Okay then let's wait for Olaf and Sven first"

They both took a seat near the bakery's bench.

* * *

 

"Give me those now! or I'll sever your throat!"

A fat man wearing a medieval brown shirt and a pair of black trousers and leather boots. He has beard and mustache along his face, behind him a two more fat men wearing the same outfit he had.

The young woman immediately kneel down to his front, "No please! I beg you sir, this is the only food we have today for my siblings!"

The leader of the group laughed amusingly, "You peasant! Give me those now! We haven't eaten for two days!" He yelled at him.

The woman cried, "Please sir! Please understand! We need th-"

He slapped the woman across her face.

"If you don't give those to me, you will leave me no choice but to kill you" He warned the young woman as he slowly drew his sword, threatening towards her.

The two men laugh behind him.

"Hey you  **fat**  man! Let her go!"

He lowered his sword.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" He roamed his eyes at the girl.

"She's the  _princess of Arendelle_  have some respect you idiot!" One of the crowd yelled at him.

Anna glared at the fat man, she quickly ran towards the crowded people when she and Kristoff heard a painful scream. As a princess of Arendelle she has to do something because no one dares to fight or stop this man.

"Let her go man" Kristoff said calmly.

The three of them laughed, Anna and Kristoff looked to each other confusingly.

The fat man wiped his tears from laughing, "I have a name dear princess, you can call me" He wiggled his eyebrows, "Lord Lukas" He blew her a kiss.

Anna covered her mouth while she looked at him disgustingly, Kristoff narrowed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Anna protectively. Lukas smirked at them, turning back his gaze to the young woman. He lowered himself and held the young girl's jaw.

"Now give those to me or I will kill you"

* * *

 

_"What's going on in here?! Everyone back off!"_

Anna and Kristoff quickly rush towards you and Captain Valder's direction.

"Princess Anna?" You said.

"(Y/N)! Captain Valder we need your help! There's this old fat man abusing our people!" Anna cried.

"Princess Anna please stay here I'll take care of this" Valder said firmly, when he was about to leave, you quickly held his arm.

" **We will**  take care of this, as Queen Elsa's personal Guardian I insist" You said, Valder nodded as the two of you headed towards the crowded people.

* * *

 

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

Struggling through the crowded people with Valder, when the two of you finally reached the scream of the young woman. Your eyes widened at the scene.

The young woman's dress was already stripped, she has a fine scars along her arms, legs and face. You glared at the man who's still abusing the innocent woman. Valder has the same expression, you stopped him immediately.

"Let me handle this" You said

Valder protested, "No you can't (Y/N) It's too dangerous for you!"

You smirked, "Just trust me"

As you walked slowly, approaching the fat man. You straighten your posture as you placed your hand behind your back, your blue irises glared towards his direction. You can feel your powers trailing along your body.

When you are centimeters away from him. You cleared your throat.

"Don't you know how to show respect? especially to this woman?" You said.

The fat man looked up, meeting your gaze. He pushed the young woman violently and he stood up.

You continued, "I think no, as what I can see here" You glared at him, "You're hurting the innocent young woman here in Arendelle"

He laughed as he shook his head, "And who are you?" He asked.

"Queen Elsa's personal Guardian" You said calmly, "Now, tell me who are you and state your business"

He scratch his beard while looking intently at you, "My name is Lord Lukas my beautiful dear" He said. "You're late, I'm here to ask for her food because me and my friends haven't eaten for two days" He gestured his hand towards his friends behind him, but you didn't pay attention you are busy glaring at him.

Lukas noticed your gaze, a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Your blue irises eyes were looking intently at him

"Why a-are you l-looking at me like that?" He stuttered.

You smiled mischievously, "So I assume you aren't from here" You said, "Now Lord Lukas, if you don't want to be a prison or locked up in the dungeons, I demand you to apologize and leave now"

He was stunned by your words, you can see his fear coveted to his face.

"I. Will. Not. Follow. Your. Demand" He stated firmly.

"Do it now or I will freeze you" You warned him.

He didn't listen to you, instead he grabbed the young woman by her hair once again, The woman screamed in pain.

You slowly shook your head, Valder and his four guardsmen was about to attack but then you stopped him. You stared at the mans feet intently, without knowing suddenly ice formed under his feet, covering his legs. He stared in shock with a mixture of horror. Lukas let go of the girls hair, the young woman suddenly rushed to your direction.

She was trembling, you quickly supported her shivering body.

"Are you alright Miss?" You asked.

She looked at you, "Y-Yes thank y-you milady" She stuttered.

Valder and his guardsmen rushed to the said 'Lord Lukas' and the two men standing behind him.

"Here (Y/N), cover her" Valder handed you his cloak, you nodded as you took his cloak and immediately wrapped it around the young woman. Anna and Kristoff ran to your side.

"Oh no" Anna whispered, "Hey Miss may I know what is your name and Where do you live?" Anna asked with a hint of concern to her voice.

"M-My name is S-Sophie milady, I-I don't have home me and my t-two siblings" She stuttered.

"Kristoff carry her and let's bring her inside the Castle, Elsa will be fine with this" Anna said as she turned her gaze to you, "Thank you (Y/N) I'm sure Elsa will be glad hearing this from you" She smiled at you.

"Princess, it's my duty after all" You said.

Anna sighed placing her hand onto your shoulder, "Still..Thank you"

You smiled at the Princess, with that Kristoff and Anna hurried their way inside the Castle.

Your smile faded as you turned your head back to the fat man. He was trembling, you walked towards his direction. When you are centimeters away from him, to your surprise he suddenly spit to your face.

"YOU WOMAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HUMILIATE ME! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I'AM!" He yelled at you as he struggle to the arms of Arendelle's guards.

You wiped the saliva from your face, walking slowly at him you clenched your fist and gave him a strong punch to his jaw. He screamed in pain, tears were forming out of the corner of his eyes.

You falsely smiled at him, "Just be thankful because I didn't freeze you to death Lord Lukas be glad It was just a punch"

Valder stood beside you, "Very well now imprisoned him" He ordered to his guardsmen.

He then turned his gaze to you, "A-Are you alright (Y/N)?" He reluctantly placed his hand onto your shoulder.

You smiled and faced him, "I'm fine Valder, let's go back inside the Castle and report this to Queen Elsa" You said.

With that the two of hurried your way inside the Castle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your Majesty?"

One of the Queen's servant called out behind the door of her chambers. Elsa looked up from her papers, letting out a slight irritated sigh.

"Yes, What is it?"

The nursemaid cleared her throat, "Princess Anna and Ice Master Kristoff wished for your presence, they are waiting at the Great Hall"

Elsa reluctantly withdrew her quill as the Queen stood up from her seat, fixing her Ice dress. She walk towards the door and opened it, greeted by her nursemaid.

Elsa nodded, "Lead the way"

* * *

 

"Princess A-Anna I'am very pleased and grateful but I don't think the Queen will approve this" The young woman who was beaten by 'Lord Lukas' nervously shook her head. Beside her, her two young sibling who was hiding on both of her sides.

Anna sighed as the Princess looked at them with concern, "Sophie right?" Anna asked, the young woman same as her age respectfully nodded.

"I'm sure Elsa will be fine with this you said you don't have a place to stay" The princess settled her gaze sadly at the two kids. "And you have these two young children, please accept my offer. I cannot stand seeing you around Arendelle without a place to stay, pleading for food,at least here you can work and be safe with your siblings" Anna smiled.

Kristoff gently wrapped his arm around the Princess, He smiled at them. By the look on his face he was completely agreeing to Anna's decision.

"Princess A-Anna-"

She stopped talking when she saw the Queen of Arendelle walked towards her and Anna's direction. Elsa's eyes widened a bit when she saw the young woman's dress stripped off. The Queen's gaze settled at the two young children who were standing both of her sides.

"Elsa" Anna said.

Elsa was now standing beside her sister and Kristoff.

"W-What happened in here?" She asked.

Anna explained everything to her sister, she told her that she saw the young woman beaten by a fat man named 'Lord Lukas'. The princess also told to her sister that if it weren't because of you and Captain Valder, the young woman surely would receive more bruises and scars along her body, Anna told that you saved the girl from the hands of Lord Lukas.

At this point while Anna is telling to her sister what happened, Elsa turned her gaze to the young woman. Her gaze soften when she looked intently at her fine scars and bruises along her legs, arms and face. Elsa's heart nearly ripped into two, surely if her parents were still alive they would also feel the same way, After all this was her Kingdom and it was one her duty to keep her people safe.

The Queen suddenly think of you, she wondered where you are right now she doesn't even seen you around. She would like to return the favor and give you a reward, But then suddenly she was interrupted by her sister.

"...So I have a small request if it's okay with you, Let her stay here inside the Castle as our new nursemaid, what do you think?" Anna whispered to her sister.

"And besides, if you are listening to me she doesn't even have a place to stay she was just walking around the Kingdom" The princess added.

Of course, Elsa was okay with that, she was perfectly fine to Anna's proposal. The Queen turned back her gaze to her sister as Elsa gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes I will let her stay here Anna"

Anna beamed at her sister, she quickly called out for Gerda to assist their new guest. The young woman immediately kneel down in front of the Queen.

"Your Majesty! Thank you very much!"

Elsa shook her head as the Queen held both of the young woman's hand, telling her to stand up. She quickly obliged, The Queen gave her a hug.

"It's okay my dear, may I know what is your name and these two children?" Elsa asked.

"My name's Sophie your Majesty" She answered and gestured her two siblings, "And this is Peter and Alicia"

Elsa smiled, she gently caressed the children head "For now the three of you will stay here"

Gerda and Kai suddenly appeared behind them.

"Gerda please take care of our new guests! she will be our new nursemaid" Anna said.

Gerda nodded and guided Sophie. When everything was already settled Anna and Kristoff said goodbye for a while. The princess told her sister that she bought her a bucket of chocolates, Elsa giggled as the Queen wave a goodbye at them.

Once they were out of sight, Elsa called out for Kai.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I would like to talk with (Y/N), find her and tell her that we have an important things to discuss, at my study" Elsa ordered.

Kai nodded as the servant leaves and searches for you, while Elsa returned into her chambers.

* * *

 

"Valder I said I'm fine" You said while giggling.

Captain Valder kept on asking if you were truly okay after Lord Lukas spitted on your face. You can't help yourself but to laugh as tears formed out of the corners of your eye. Valder is now rumbling with his own words, You can also see his face flushed because of his awkwardness.

You eased yourself from laughter as you cleared your throat.

"Valder!" You nearly shouted.

"What?" Valder stopped as the Captain looked at you confusingly, you giggled.

"I said I'm fine no need to worry! He spitted on my face that's all! It's not that he punched me or something" You shook your head. "I can assure you that before he can do that to me, I'll give him several knock outs!" You added.

Valder sighed as the Captain awkwardly scratched the back of head, He reluctantly turn his gaze at you, "Yeah I-I know"

You looked at him as you smiled.

"S-So...Well-"

"There you are (Y/N)!"

You turn your gaze to see Kai approaching you.

"Oh Kai, is there anything you need?" You asked politely.

Kai shook his head, "No not for me dear, but Queen Elsa wished for your presence"

You and Valder exchanged glances.

"I think you can tell Queen Elsa what happened a while ago" Valder smiled at you.

"Yeah you're right, I better go. I don't want her to keep waiting! I'll see you around Captain!" You gave him a waved of goodbye while you followed Kai from behind.

Once he was out of sight, you gently patted Kai's shoulder.

"Am I in trouble again?" You joked.

Kai chuckled, "No dear I don't think so, but the Queen has something to discuss with you, something important"

You furrowed your eyebrows, "Something important?" You asked, "Do you have any idea what is it?"

It wasn't long enough until the both of you reached the Queen's chamber. Kai held the doorknob as the servant smirked at you.

"It's for you to find out" He said.

He then opened the door. A bead of sweat rolled down onto your face as you swallowed hard.

You nodded and entered the room. You opened your mouth to say something but you failed. You took a deep breath before attempting to speak again.

 _"I think I'm in trouble. No doubt in my mind"_ You thought nervously.

You straightened your posture as you continue your way towards the Queen's chamber.

"Your Majesty? It is me, (Y/N)" You said.

You felt your heart skipped a beat when you heard a flipping pages of papers. No doubt that the Queen was really busy today doing her royal thing. You are just standing there waiting for the Queen's reply.

"Come here please" Her sweet gentle voice made your heart skipped another beat.

As you made your way inside, The Queen looked up from her papers and saw you closing the door as you entered. Elsa gave you a smile.

"Have a seat" The Queen gestured an empty seat in front of her.

You didn't hesitate, you quickly obliged and took a seat.

 _"I think I'm having a heart attack"_ You thought once again.

Elsa cleared her throat, "So...My sister told me everything on what happened to the young woman that you saved"

You slowly turn your head to Queen Elsa, "Y-Yes your Majesty, After all it's one of my duties" You said respectfully.

Elsa nodded, "I see" She gently opened her drawer and took something. You averted your eyes at the Queen as you looked down and waited for her to speak.

The Queen smiled and stood up, she then took a seat in front of you.

A little bit startled when you suddenly felt the Queen's hands onto your right chest, you blushed.

"Uh-"

Elsa blushed , "I-I'm giving you this Arendelle's pin" Elsa averted her eyes on you, she continue to pin it onto your right chest.

You noticed how close the Queen's face to yours, while Elsa seemed to noticed also. After a couple of seconds, finally Elsa moved away as the Queen returned into her seat.

You looked down and touched the pin onto your right chest, Examining every detail of it. You noticed a gold flower over a purple and a green rounded pin.

 _"What is the meaning of this? Does it mean- OH WHAT?"_ you thought.

Elsa who was looking at you can't help but to smile as the Queen noticed your shock expression.

"For now on" Elsa said, "You're my official guardian"

Did you just heard it right? The Queen of Arendelle told you that you're her  _official guardian!_ You can die now.

You looked at the Queen, mesmerized by how she officially stated those words.

 _"Did she just- I mean is this for real?! she pinned it to me! YES YOU ARE HER MAJESTY'S OFFICIAL GUARDIAN!"_ You thought happily.

"Queen Elsa I-I'm grateful! Thank you your Majesty" You smiled at her warmly.

Elsa settled her arms atop of the table, even her she can't help but to smile back. The look on your face made her day. All her depression quickly disappeared.

"You can start your day tomorrow, you and I will go to Lord Lukas and ask some questions to him" The Queen suddenly averted her eyes into yours as Elsa pretends to read something on her papers.

You didn't say anything at first, you slowly stand up as you placed your other hand onto your right chest where Arendelle's pin settled.

"Thank you Queen Elsa, I can't wait to start my day with you, your Majesty" You said as you respectfully bow.

A fierce blushed painted Elsa's cheek, she didn't looked at you, "V-very well then" She cleared her throat,"You may now leave, I have important things to do"

You smiled at her despite of her being cold towards you, tomorrow will be your day. As Queen Elsa's official Guardian you can't wait to build a new relationship with the Queen.

You turned your heel as you quietly exited Elsa's room.

When Elsa heard the door closed, She dropped her head atop of the table while she covered her face.

 _"_ What's gotten into me?" Elsa asked into herself.

A sudden voice recalled inside her head that made her blushed even more.

_"Thank you Queen Elsa, I can't wait to start my day with you, your Majesty"_

Elsa shook her head, straightening her posture as the Queen continued her royal duty thing.

A small smile formed onto her lips saying...

"Me too"


	10. Chapter 10

You slothfully eased yourself from a sitting position. You stretched your arms wide and a small yawn escaped from your lips as you opened your eyes, you noticed a new suit in front of you.

_"What is this?"_ You thought.

It was covered with a sheer fabric, you quickly unwrapped it and took it. Your eyes widened a bit and a small gasp escaped from your mouth, you are captivated by it's new form.

"Wow this is really...beautiful" You exclaimed.

You stand up and examine your new Arendelle's suit. It was designed in color green, a coat and pants paired with black leather boots. You noticed a pair of white gloves, A crocus black flower was emblazoned on it. It was the Castle guards uniform, you are familiar with this because you saw this wearing Captain Valder. But yours is completely different, on the back of it has a gold crocus flower the Arendelle's sigil. It was also designed in a female suit.

"This suit looks beautiful in me, I better take a bath" You said.

But before you go, a small piece of paper landed onto the tip of your feet. You lowered yourself as you took it.

You slightly tilted your head and you read it.

_"I hope this suit fits you though I don't know what is your exact measurement, I rushed it to one of my greatest friend here in Arendelle. Anyway I want you to wear this here around the Castle._

_Meet me at exact 8 o'clock in my room."_

_~ Queen Elsa._

A small smile formed into your lips, "She rushed this suit?" You questioned yourself as you shook your head. You glanced up and checked the time, It was seven twenty five in the morning. You wasted no time as you made your way into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Elsa sat uncomfortably onto her bed, biting her lower lip as the Queen thought of what dress she will wear today. The Queen stood up and begun to pace back and forth.

"What dress shall I wear today?" Elsa said to herself. "No, wear something comfortable there's no occasion for you to worry about on what shall you wear" She confront herself. Elsa eased herself from pacing back and forth. When a sudden knock on her door interrupted her from musing.

Elsa snapped, "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me, Gerda your majesty. The breakfast is ready"

"Okay sure...Uhm Gerda?"

"Yes your majesty?"

Elsa walked closer towards the door, "Can you come in for a while?"

"Of course my dear"

When the Queen opened the door, Gerda noticed her uneasy aura she quickly entered inside her room. Placing her hand onto her shoulder Gerda asked,

"Is there a problem dear? You seem to be in trouble"

Elsa slightly shook her head, "No no Gerda, I'm perfectly fine" Biting her lip, "W-Well I'm just wondering".

The nursemaid watched the Queen walked towards her wardrobe. Gerda followed her from behind.

Elsa sighed, "Can you help me to wear something...nice?"

Gerda gave her a strange look, "Oh sure dear, but can I ask you something? Are you going to attend to a party? Perhaps...Occasion?"

Elsa blushed, "I-I well, No. It's just that I-I want to wear something different, like.." The Queen settled her eyes to her many dresses.

Gerda smiled at the blushing Queen, she never saw Elsa act so strange like this. There's one thought came up into her mind.

The nursemaid shook her head,  _"Oh my dear Elsa, I think you already found someone who made you act like this. I wondered who the person is"_

Elsa is currently rumbling with her words. Gerda smiled once again as the servant placed her hands onto the Queen's shoulder. Elsa stopped.

"My dear Queen, I suggest you to wear the dress you wore on your coronation day. You haven't wear that dress anymore and I'm sure that would be perfectly suits you."

Gerda searched for her dress while Elsa let out a relieved sigh. Taking a seat, she watched Gerda and waited for her dress. Indeed, she never used that dress after her coronation day, she wore that once. After a couple of minutes, Gerda walked towards her.

"Here Milady wear this, I must say you look beautiful in this" Gerda smiled at the Queen.

Elsa took it, "A-Are you sure?"

The nursemaid gave her an ensuring smile, "I'am sure, anything you wear looks perfect in you, your Majesty"

The Queen slightly blushed.

"Of course, don't wear gloves and your cape" Gerda informed. Elsa laughed.

"Thank you Gerda" Elsa gave her a hug.

"Now hurry dear, Princess Anna is waiting for you" Gerda said.

Elsa nodded and she quickly took a bath.

* * *

 

You are now walking as you made your way to the Queen's chamber. You checked the time before you left your room, it was seven forty five. Of course now, you wore the suit that Queen Elsa gave you. The clothes fit you perfectly and you gotta admit that you admired yourself. Defiantly, you'll say thank you to Queen Elsa for giving you such a wonderful clothes.

You suddenly stopped walking.

"Wait a second" You said as you looked around, "I haven't seen my brother since yesterday, where the hell is he?" you wondered and shook your head as you continue to reach your destination.

"Better inspect my brother later" You said to yourself.

After a couple of minutes what seems like eternity, you're finally standing in front of the Queen's door. You straighten your posture in a formal way, making a fist and readying your knuckles as you knock on Elsa's door.

"Milady, I'm already here" You said as you waited for the Queen's response.

You waited, and then waited, and waited again until the Queen finally spoke.

"Wait there for a minute" Her voice echoed inside her room through the door.

"Yes your Majesty" You said, you stood there straight as you placed both of your hands behind your back.

* * *

 

Elsa froze when she suddenly hear your voice outside of her room. She was already dressed up and just waiting for you to arrive. She examined herself in front of the mirror, She decided to let her hair down in her usual braid style though at first she was about to fix it in a bun, but when she looked at the mirror with her hair like that she found it even more beautiful.

Elsa sighed, "Why am I even preparing myself?" The Queen took a deep breath. She wore the dress that Gerda suggested. The Queen walked towards the door and held the door knob as Elsa opened it slowly.

Then there you are standing straight without knowing that Queen Elsa is staring at you intently. She examined you from head to toe. It fits you perfectly, hugging every curve of your body. She suddenly felt her cheeks burning.

You suddenly felt something behind your back, something strange. You slowly looked over your shoulder and saw Queen Elsa staring at you repeatedly. You lost your confidence. Elsa stared at you like she was mesmerized by something. You quickly turn around and faced her.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa, I didn't know you were standing there" You apologized.

Elsa snapped back into reality while she gently shook her head, "No, you don't have to apologize, actually I was standing here and-" She quickly closed her mouth. She was what? Staring at your back and gazed at you dreamily? Elsa tried to hide her burning cheeks.

_"Now act like a Queen, don't lose yourself just because this guardian is standing in front of you"_ Elsa stated firmly inside her head.

"Queen Elsa?" You looked at her confusingly.

Taking a few step forward while she closed the door gently, the Queen averted her eyes on you, "Good morning guardian, (Y/N). Shall we proceed then?"

You blinked. "O-Of course" You nodded as you gestured your hand respectfully to her, "After you my Queen".

Elsa started to walk while you followed her from behind. You can't help but to notice the Queen's dress, you didn't saw her wear that dress before. Of course she always looked beautiful into your eyes and to everyone else. As the two of you walked in complete silence while the both you heading your way to the dining room. Elsa finally break the silence.

"The uniform suits you, did you liked it?" Elsa asked you bashfully, still not looking at you.

You smiled, "Thank you, yes and I didn't liked it. I loved it" you admitted.

Elsa smiled discreetly, "I'm glad to hear that from you. I didn't actually believe that uniform fits you perfectly, I guess I'm lucky to estimate your measurement"

You glanced to your uniform, you chuckled from behind, "Well I guess that's your mastery Milady" you joked.

Elsa let out a small laugh while she covered her mouth with her hand, "I'll take that as a compliment my dear guardian"

You didn't say anything instead you just laughed. Returning the favor to Queen Elsa, you are about to compliment her as well by how she looks or how beautiful she is today. When suddenly, the Princess of Arendelle called her sister that almost the two of you startled.

"Elsa!" Anna called out.

Elsa looked at her sister confusingly, "Anna what was that? Why are shouting?"

Anna pouted, "I'm hungry. I'm waiting for you, what took you so long?"

Elsa didn't know what to say, of course she was busy preparing herself for no such reason. She was about to say something when Anna notices you behind her sister.

"Wow (Y/N), you look...great!" Anna said to you.

You smiled politely at the Princess, "Thank you princess, you too as well"

Elsa felt disappointment. How come you didn't notice her? She was busy inside her room fixing herself  _just for you._ Wait, NO of course why would she do that? Elsa shook her head.

"C-Come on now Anna, (Y/N) don't let the food wait too long" She tried to smile while she gestured her hands to the dining room.

"RIGHT! Now come on (Y/N) join us for break fast" She then yanked you by your arm. While she linked her hand to Elsa's.

* * *

 

**"** So can you share me your many talents and skills? I mean come on! I needed to protect myself too, right Elsa?" Anna finished her sentence before she took another bite to her bread. Elsa shook her head.

"I don't think so Anna, it's a dangerous thing you know. (Y/N) was trained since she was a kid. It will took you so long before you can master her skills and talents by fighting" Elsa drinks her hot chocolate.

Anna pouted, "How come that's dangerous? It's about protecting myself" the princess protested, she looked at you, "(Y/N) you can teach me right?" A smile that is full of hope appeared into Anna's face.

You finished eating your food as you took a sip into your drink, you swallowed "Princess, I would love to share and teach you of course" You turned your gaze to Elsa who was eating perfectly.

"But I don't think your sister would like that idea" You lowered your voice, Anna frowned.

"In fact you got me, Of course not" Elsa said.

"Okay" Anna sighed as she continued her eating. Another silence for the three of you when your brother entered inside the dining the room.

He looks like he was in trouble, You gave her a confused look.

"Brother, where have you been?" You asked. Eric ignored you giving you a smile. He then turned to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

"Good morning Queen and Princess" He bowed.

Elsa smiled, "Good morning too, have a seat and join us"

With a respectful smile, Eric slowly took an empty seat beside you. You slightly grimace as you looked at him, "You didn't answer my question brother" you whispered.

Eric looked at you with furrowed eyebrows, "Where have I been? Of course around the Castle, silly" He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes at him, "Really? around the castle? I haven't seen you around here either" You gave him a knowing look.

"What?"

"Play safe brother"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

You giggled, "Oh maybe you're dating one of the castle maids here. Using your flirtatious charm" Eric's jaw slightly opened. He let out a disbelief sigh.

"None sense, sis" He said.

"Say whatever you wanna say, but don't get caught" You gave him a teasing look. Eric just shrugged.

Elsa noticed you and your brother out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, Kai opened the door and walked towards the Queen.

"Your majesty" Kai bowed, "Lord Lukas and your people were ready at the council room in thirty minutes"

Elsa finished her food, swiping her mouth using the table napkin. She nodded at Kai.

"Very well, thank you Kai" Elsa said. The Queen turned her attention to you, Anna and Eric.

"We'll confront our uninvited visitor"

* * *

Everyone in the council room gathered formally. The Queen sat on her throne with crossed legs, while Princess Anna sat quietly at her right side. You and your brother were standing beside Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

After a few minutes, the dear creaked open revealing two Arendelle guards and Lord Lukas who's wrists were shackled. You studied his face then there you saw his right jaw had bruised. Lord Lukas glared at you when he saw you standing beside the Queen.

You smirked,  _"You deserved it"_ You thought mischievously.

The Arendelle guards guided the said 'Lord Lukas' at the center of the council room. Everyone gave him a displeasing look. Queen Elsa straighten her posture, she ordered the guards to stay behind Lord Lukas in case the fat man do something wrong. Elsa began.

"Lord Lukas I will ask you some questions and I want you to answer me honestly" Elsa said as her authoritative voice echoed inside the room.

The fat man burst out of laughing, he looked at the Queen. "Why? who are you to demand that thing?" He groaned.

"She's the Queen of Arendelle! Show some respect!" One of her people informed him.

Elsa continued, "Lord Lukas what brings you here around the Kingdom of Arendelle?"

The fat man laugh, "Nothing. Just wondering around". You glared at Lord Lukas who's showing lack of respect towards the Queen.

"Just wondering around? Then why you're hurting my people? Especially an innocent woman" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"It's because she didn't gave her food to me, that's not my fault. And that woman deserved more scars and bruises" He laughed.

You blast some ice onto his feet, you clenched your teeth in anger. Elsa stopped you before you can do anything.

"YOU WOMAN!" Lord Lukas yelled at you.

" **You**  fat man! you can't hurt anyone just like that! If only I could kill you! I won't  **hesitate**  to do it right now!" You scold at him.

"I'm not scared, We can do the same, if you're going to kill me. I will kill you too" He said with a devious smile.

You withdrew your sword as you are about to attack the fat man when Elsa suddenly stopped you from your tracks.

**"Enough!"**  Elsa shouted. She gave you a warning look, You took a deep breath calming yourself as much as possible because once you lose yourself, everyone will die in cold temperature.

Elsa walked closer beside you, "Calm yourself, I do understand that you care for that woman but we should not act like this"

You gently nodded, "My apologies Queen Elsa".

Elsa smiled instantly at you, she then turned to Lord Lukas. "Tell me Lord Lukas, Are you a noble or a monarch? By your name and title I assume it is a yes?" The Queen asked.

"I can tell but I'am nothing of the sort"

"Then why did you call yourself a Lord?"

"It's because I think that would be better?" He shrugged, His laughter echoed inside the council room.

Both you and Elsa exchange glances.

"Mind if I ask him a question?" You asked the Queen. Elsa nodded then you proceed.

"Lord Lukas, where do you live? where did you came from?"

He looked up and stared into your eyes, uneasy aura radiate inside of you. Something strange, something different.  _"I think he's lying. He's more than just a Lord, there must be something more in this man"_ You thought.

"I came from  _nowhere_ , that's all I can say dear" He then laughed.

Elsa motioned her guards to bring him back in the dungeons. Lord Lukas squirm violently, struggling into Arendelle's guard. He then made a strange move by licking his upper lip. He looked at you and then to Elsa.

"They're preparing, they will destroy Arendelle and Glaciem." He laughed. "They will kill all of you!" with that the door slammed shut.

Elsa suddenly felt her head spin. She nearly fell, luckily you are there to support her body.

"Are you alright?" You asked.

'N-No" Elsa stuttered.

Eric and Anna walked briskly towards your direction.

"Queen Elsa we should talk about this in a private place" Eric said.

You shook your head, "No Eric, Queen Elsa is not feeling well. I think we should discuss this tomorrow" You stated. Elsa gently squeezed your shoulder.

"I-It's alright. We should discuss this matter in a private place, maybe in my study" The Queen managed herself to stand straight but she failed.

Once again you supported her, "Milady you are not feeling very well" You said with a hint of concern in your voice. Elsa smiled instantly at you.

"I'm fine, (Y/N). Now let's go now"

The Queen dismissed everyone. The four of you exited in the council room and headed to Elsa's study.

* * *

 

Anna sat beside her sister, the Queen isn't feeling very well but she insisted to continue discussing about what Lord Lukas said. You and Eric were standing as the two of you were in deep thought. Finally you spoke first.

"I have this feeling that Lord Lukas knows something about the upcoming war. It's completely obvious we all heard what he said" You crossed your arms.

Eric nodded, "I agree with you sister. We should secure Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, I will return to Glaciem tomorrow and report this to King Galius"

Anna looked up, worry coveted into her features, "We should really start to train our guardsmen" She looked to Elsa, "We should be careful"

Elsa was silent almost an hour. You looked at the Queen.

"Alright, after Eric's return. We will start to train our guardsmen" The Queen sighed heavily. "I think I should rest"

'You certainly need it Milady" You said.

Eric and Anna quietly exited the room. You guided Elsa to her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Queen Elsa." You turned around and was about to leave, but then you stopped for awhile.

"And I forgot to say as well" You smiled and faced the Queen, "You look beautiful today my Queen"

Elsa blushed, "T-Thank you"

You didn't say anything you just smiled and left the blushing Queen. Elsa lay down as the Queen smiled while she closed her eyes. She thought you didn't noticed her. With that , the Queen fell asleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_"(Y/N)! Wake up! Hurry we're under attack!"_

_A loud thud echoed inside your room, you quickly rose from your bed as you took your cloak. You opened the door revealing your brother, Eric. Your eyes widened in fear when you saw your brother covered with blood, scars on his face and his right leg had bruised. His armor were completely destroyed._

_"Eric! W-What's happening?" Your voice was shaking._

_Tears fell from his eyes, "Our Kingdom...O-Our Kingdom is f-falling." He nearly fell to the ground but you quickly supported him. Eric was trembling as he continued to cry._

_"W-What do you mean? Where's Mother?" You asked. He looked up to you._

_"She's safe. She's fine (Y/N) now.." He tried to stand up with your support, Eric grasped both on your shoulder._

_"I need to get you out of here! Somewhere safe!" He yelled at you. You are about to say something but you were interrupted with a loud scream. People were running everywhere, everyone was covered with blood._

_You felt your heart stop when a big wave of fire nearly burned the two of you. Eric wasted no time, he quickly pulled you by your wrist. While he was tugging you, you were dumbfounded as you look around, everywhere. The Kingdom of Glaciem was completely devastated. Guardians of the Kingdom were falling one by one as the fire occupied some of its place._

_"HURRY! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Your brother yelled at you, that caught your attention._

_You wanted to help, you wanted to do something. You suddenly have courage, you pulled your wrist from your brother which made him stop from his tracking. He looked at you sternly._

_"What are you doing?! I said we have to-"_

_"I want to help" You said as you looked directly into his eyes. Eric shook his head._

_"NO! Mother told me to keep you safe!" He protested._

_You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, "Why?! I'm almost trained brother! I can fight! Now let me!" You yelled at him. But your brother held you tight once again as he dragged you somewhere safe. You were protesting but he ignored you. Once the both of you were out of sight and the noise were fading as your brother yanked you from a secret hideout, He stopped._

_"Stay here and don't get killed, Mother will be mad. Do you understand?" He whispered at you._

_You shook your head, "No! I wanted to help! Please let me help! please!" You begged._

_"Stop! No I won't let you! I need to protect you" He hissed._

_Before you could say anything, he clasp his hand over your mouth, preventing you to say anything. He looked around._

_"Quick! Go inside!" He whispered._

_The two of you run inside a small cave._

_"Why we were hiding?" You whispered._

_"Shush!"_

_You felt the ground shake and a deep voice reached your ears._

_"I saw him dragging the girl here, we need to find them as soon as possible!" He ordered._

_You and Eric squeezed each others hand. Tears began to fall from your eyes. You can hear your own heart beating. Eric cupped your cheeks._

_"Sister, whatever happens stay h-here. Follow my orders and you'll live" His voice was shaking. You cried as you shook your head several times. You grasped his hand, not wanting to let him go._

_"No no no no, where are you going? You're not going out there, yes?" You sniffed. Your brother smiled falsely as he wipe the tears away from your eyes._

_"Guardians are faithful. You know it, when someone ordered us something, we have to fulfill it even if.." He stopped for awhile._

_"Even if what?" You asked._

_"Even if it costs our lives" He breathed heavily as he stood up. You were dumbfounded. Why? Why does he need to protect you? WHY?_

_You looked up to him, "Why do you have to protect me, brother?"_

_He returned his gaze at you, "I can't tell. It was our Mother's orders"_

_"What? why? Wait!" You followed him._

_Eric pushed you back inside the cave, that's when you saw your mother being held by both of her arms. Eric eye's widened._

_"NO!"_

"(Y/N) _GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Your mother yelled at you._

_You froze, you didn't know what to do. Suddenly someone held you violently by your hair. His red irises were murderous as he looked down on you._

_"Tonight you'll die" His deep voice filled your ears. He then withdrew his dagger. His skin was hot in yours. You closed your eyes._

_"NOOOOO!-"_

* * *

"Hey wake up wake up!"

Your eyes wide open as you involuntarily arose from your bed. Your vision was still blur, you are covered with sweat all over your body, panting heavily. You shut your eyes closed as you swallowed hard, That's when you felt someone touched your arm. Alarmed, you opened your eyes as you grabbed the person's arm and pushed it away from you.

You rolled over the bed and stood up immediately as you clenched your fists.

"Hey it's me! calm down (Y/N)!"

You slowly lowered your hands and blinked several times. Your vision now is clear. It was your brother standing in front of you.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright?" He reluctantly walked closer to you. You nodded.

"J-Just a bad dream. I think I'm fine now, sorry" You massaged your temples, Your brother gently patted your shoulder.

"You didn't sleep very well, did you?" He asked while he guided you back from your bed, Both of you sat quietly.

You slightly shrugged, "I guess yes? Maybe? I don't know" You sighed.

Eric looked at you, "What dream is that?"

"You know the dream. I dreamed of it when I was a little, but now it just came back, I-I don't know why" You shut your eyes for awhile.

"I know, I get it"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Sure, me either. It was a nightmare worst that a bad dream.

You opened your eyes, "Great, now let's just forget about that. I'am fine now." You stood up.

"Yup, and I'll wait for you down stairs, Queen Elsa is looking for you" He said. You quickly face palmed.

"Oh no! I woke up late!" You glanced at the clock it was actually 8:45. You look horrified, your brother chuckled.

"Easy easy girl! I'll talk to Queen Elsa and explain everything. Now clean up yourself okay?" He said as Eric walked towards the door.

You sighed nervously, "Okay, I'll be there. Thanks brother"

He smiled, "No problem, I'll meet you down stairs!"

With that, the door slammed closed.

* * *

 

You are now dressed as you walked down the stairs. You're completely exhausted, dark circles under your eyes. You saw Kai and Gerda talking to other servants, you approached them.

"Kai and Gerda" You said as you smiled instantly

They both looked to you. Gerda covered her mouth, "My...dear are you alright?" The nursemaid asked.

You touched your nape, "I'm fine Gerda actually I didn't sleep well last night so.."

Kai laughed, "Oh come on I bet you're hungry. Right Gerda?"

Gerda nodded, "Come on join us, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna already ate their breakfast"

You politely declined their offer and said, "Thank you Gerda and Kai, but I'm not hungry so, I'm here because I want to know where Queen Elsa is?"

"She's having an important meeting with her people, but It won't take too long" Gerda answered.

You nodded, "I guess I will wait for her" You are about to walk away when Kai spoke.

"(Y/N) you need to eat first" He said.

You gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, see you around later" You wave them a goodbye.

* * *

 

Queen Elsa sat quietly into her throne, her council members were silent for almost an hour. They were busy writing an apology letter to fourteen Kingdoms, the letter was all about being sorry because the Queen told to her people that they should postpone those proposals, Elsa meant proposals such as courting her, asking and almost begging for her to say yes. But the great news is that the negotiation between her and their Kingdoms were sustained and uninterrupted.

Elsa didn't say anything she waited for her people to be done, While your brother Eric standing beside her.

"Eric, where's your sister? Are you sure she's alright?" She whispered.

Eric nodded, "She is your Majesty, any minute now she will be here..." He looked up and stared at the door, "Or maybe not?"

Elsa looked at him, "Not? Why not?"

"I guess she's looking for me now, I forgot to tell her that I'm here. I told her that I will wait for her down stairs" He shook his head. Elsa smiled instantly and returned her gaze to her people.

"You're right, she's probably looking for you. You may go and search for her"

Your brother blinked, "Are you sure with that Queen Elsa?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes I'am don't worry I'll be fine here Eric. This meeting will be done any minute now" She gave him an reassuring smile.

Your brother walked towards in front of the Queen as he respectfully bobbed his head.

* * *

You let out an irritated sigh as you glance around the Castle looking for your brother.

"Now I'm pissed! Where's my brother?!" You suddenly felt dizzy. You closed your eyes as you massaged your temples. "That bad dream really made me feel bad." You sighed.

"Excuse me?"

A female voice reached your ears, it's quiet familiar you turn around to see a brunette woman with brown eyes and light skin. You didn't know but it feels like you already met the person.

"H-Have me met before?" You asked uncertainty.

The brunette woman smiled at you, "Yes I'm the woman you saved, I would like to say thank you"

You just can't believe it. She's beautiful, her scars and bruises were gone and somehow it revealed her true beauty.

"I-I yes and it's nothing. I-I'm glad you're okay" You didn't know why you stuttered, you looked at her and noticed that she's smiling happily to you.

"My name's Sophie, and yours?"

"Oh, (Y/N)" You offered her a friendly handshake.

Sophie giggled, "T-Thank you again for saving my life (Y/N), If you weren't there...I didn't know what to do" The woman averted her eyes to yours, you can't help but to blush. You quickly withdrew your hand to hers.

"So you're living here?" You asked trying to prevent the awkwardness.

Sophie bit her lower lip, "Yes, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna is really kind. They let me stay here with my two siblings after the incident"

You smiled, "They really are."

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "So I-I'll see you around then?"

You nodded, "Sure". You watched her intently as she passed you by, You are about to walk as well when she called your name.

Sophie turn around, "Uh (Y/N)"

You stopped and looked at her, "Yes Sophie?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then she failed, she opened it once again then she quickly closed it, You furrowed your eyebrows trying to analyze what's happening. You gave her a look saying 'go on, what is it?' but she didn't say anything. Her cheeks were burning deep. You can't help but to laugh.

"Are you alright?

"Never mind" Sophie mumbled.

"What was that?" You giggled.

Sophie smiled as she let out a sigh, "I said never mind-"

"(Y/N)?"

Smiling, you turn to your right side and saw Queen Elsa standing with furrowed eyebrows. She's looking between you and Sophie. Your smile slowly fades, you opened your mouth to say something but Sophie beat you to it.

"Your Majesty, Good morning it's nice to see you" She bobbed her head respectfully.

The Queen smiled falsely between you two, "I'am too".

"Have a great day ahead your Majesty" She then turn her gaze back to you then smiled, "I'll see you around (Y/N)"

"O-Of course" You stuttered and wave a goodbye. Once she was out of sight, you swallowed the lump in your throat. Turning your head back to Queen Elsa, you tried to smile.

"Y-Your Majesty. Good morning" You said.

Elsa nodded, "Good morning, Have you seen your brother?" She asked innocently.

"N-No, I-I was looking for him actually" You looked down.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Queen Elsa walked closer to you, placing her hand atop of your shoulder as she stands in front of you "A-Are you alright? Eric told me what happened to you" her voice sounded concern.

You slightly flinched, "Oh, Thank you for your concern but I'am okay now" You gave her a sweet smile.

The Queen felt her stomach twist not in a bad way but in a good way. She didn't know but you affect her in a way that made her heart skipped a beat. Now she wanted to find out what's the meaning of this.

You noticed Queen Elsa's gaze at you. She was giving you a admiring look, her blue irises are looking intently towards yours. Elsa flicked her eyes to your lips...lips looked utterly kissable and inviting. Your heart thrums with an unknown sensation. You wanted to speak, but you can't. Everything now is moving into a slow motion as your eyes widened when the Queen of Arendelle moves slowly, closing the space between you both.

 _"What am I doing?"_ Elsa thought to herself but her movement remains, her eyes shut closed.

 _'N-No, she's going to kiss me? N-NO"_ A bead of sweat rolled down to your forehead. You took a step backwards.

"Q-Queen Elsa?" Your voice sounded nervous.

Elsa snapped back into reality when she heard your shaking voice. She instinctively pushed you away, startling you. Elsa placed her hand onto her forehead, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you! I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She was about to reach you, but then she stopped. Your face looked terrified, sweat rolling down onto your face.

Elsa feel guilty all of a sudden.  _"I'm stupid! I'm so stupid! that wasn't a proper lady act!"_

You tried to looked at her, "Q-Queen Elsa?"

"I'm sorry, go and look for your brother. You can take your day off"

With that, Queen Elsa turned her heels away from you, walking briskly. You were dumbfounded. Confused, nervous and terrified.

"W-What..Why-" You furrowed your eyebrows.

You can hear your heart beating. It was beating fast, "Now that wasn't a dream"

You shook your head as you continued your searching for your brother, trying to forget what happened.

_Queen Elsa almost kissed you._


	12. Chapter 12

As soon Elsa finally reached her chambers, the Queen shakily grasped the door knob as she quickly entered and slammed the door shut. Her back leaned against the door. Her pale skin became more paler as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"God what have I done?" She groaned.

The Queen closed her eyes,  _it was so close...so close. I almost kiss-_ Elsa shook her head. "NO NO NO, That was very very wrong and very inappropriate. A queen like me should't act like that" Elsa stood up, she decided to change her clothes something more comfortable. Once she was done she threw herself into her bed as she stared emotionally at the ceiling. The ice queen slowly touched her lips as she closed her eyes once again. She recalled how close she was, in fact she could actually kiss you if she wanted. if you only didn't looked terrified she will claim your lips.

Elsa opened her eyes and sighed contentedly, "I don't know but she affected me a lot! In a good way, Oh mom and dad" Elsa bit her lip, "If only you were here, I could tell you that I've almost kissed someone!" She practically yelled, she immediately clasp her mouth with both of her hands.

"Did I say that out loud?" She whispered.

Elsa sat to her bed, "What am I gonna do? I can't face her with the situation like this!"

As the time goes by, her bedroom was now frozen as the snow began to fall. She didn't even noticed that it was already in evening. Elsa spent her time doing nothing, worrying, biting her lip, recalling what just happened. But part of her was telling that she should be proud of herself cause for the first time in her life she has done something incredible, idiotic but for her it was an achievement.

Of course! She isolated herself for years and refused to talk and be touched by others. Though really, part of Elsa regretted it, she didn't know what to do if she sees you around the castle. She hoped that she can act like nothing happened today.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Anna's voice echoed outside her door. The Queen stood up and told to her sister to wait for her. After a matter of seconds she walked briskly towards the door as she opened it and saw her sister smiling brightly at her, but Anna noticed her sister's facial expression.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm not." She looked down.

"Do you want me to bring your food here and asked Gerda-" Elsa cut her off.

"N-No, it's fine. We could go downstairs, right?" Elsa tried to smile.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure so let's go?"

Anna linked her arm to her sister, as she beamed happily.

"Great let's go! (Y/N) and Eric are waiting for us!"

Anna dragged her sister along the way. A bead of sweat rolled down to Elsa's forehead.

_Please no. Calm down Elsa just act like nothing happened. You can do it. Wear your mask on._

* * *

 

You and Eric were standing as you waited for the royal sisters. Your heart was beating fast and you didn't know what to do when you saw the Queen, but you decided to act normally. Just stay calm and everything will be okay. Your brother, Eric didn't noticed your nervousness, hell yes! That's one of your skills. Hiding your true feelings beneath your beautiful smile. People around you didn't know because you practiced it, especially because of your Father.

You know very well that your father didn't liked you, he never treated you like his own daughter. So when you're hurt deep inside, you managed yourself to smile and hide your true emotion.

So this awkward situation with the Queen isn't a big deal for you. Maybe Queen Elsa wasn't actually going to kiss you.

 _"Maybe...maybe she's smelling me? Checking if I smell good? YES of course. Queen Elsa such herself will never. ever. kiss someone like me. Let alone one of the same gender"_ You thought.

The door burst open, "And we're here TA DA!" Anna spread her arms wide. "I told Gerda to cook us something more delicious and OH- of course lots of chocolate but that's for our dessert later! I'm just craving you know so..." Anna looked at her sister, "Elsa?"

Elsa is now looking at you, she was standing there with her slack-jawed open so lightly. It seems that Elsa lost her confidence. You noticed the Queen as your heart began to pound uncontrollably. You just smiled at her as you bobbed your head.

"Elsa?" Anna placed her hand to her sister's shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The Queen sighed and averted her eyes to yours, 'I'm fine let's eat then? Everyone?" Elsa gestured her hands towards the table, inviting everyone to have a dinner.

Silence filled the dining room, no one dared to speak or talk which Anna noticed. As soon as everyone of you finished eating. Anna noticed her sister acting strange. Especially when you offered your hand to Queen Elsa to guide her back to her room, she refuses your offer and she doesn't even looked at you. Anna raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Elsa stood up, "Thank you for this lovely evening. I'll see you tomorrow morning everyone" Swiping her mouth using the table napkin and left.

Anna instinctively followed her sister, "Ah Eric and (Y/N) I'll see you tomorrow! Bye and Good night!" The princess hurried way following her sister's direction.

Eric was about to say something but it was too late. Princess Anna and Queen Elsa retrieve to their bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion turning his head to yours so he was looking at you.

"I was about to say that I will leave Arendelle tonight. What happened to the royal sisters? Do you have any idea?" Eric asked you before he drink his water.

You shrugged, "I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"Yes why?"

Eric finished his drinking, before he could speak you cut him off. "I do believe they need some privacy, brother. They're sisters if they have a problem, then the problem isn't in our hands. Except if they opened it to us and then we'll give them some advice and comfort"

Eric nodded, "Very well said"

"Right" You smiled and giggled.

* * *

 

 **"** Pssst! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna practically yelled.  _Gosh! She's walking so fast!_ Anna was now panting heavily while Elsa still didn't noticed her.

Her shoulders dropped as her breathe become heavy. Anna stopped.

"Wooh, I like fast but not like this! Elsaaaaaaa!" Anna yelled with her eyes closed.

Elsa shuddered, looking back she furrowed her eyebrows. "Who is it?" She called out. It was now dark inside the castle so she can't clearly see who the person is.

Anna rolled her eyes, "It's your sister! Why are you walking so fast? No one's coming after you, except me"

She walked towards her sister until they're centimeters apart.

"I know you're not okay so...let's talk about it. What's the problem?" Anna asked. her voice sounded concern.

Elsa sighed as she turned her gaze to the floor.  _Should I tell her? I know she's my sister but I don't think Anna will support me in this._ Elsa thought worriedly.

Another voice came inside her head.

_Of course she's your sister and she will support you whatever it is. Go on, tell her now._

Elsa nervously looked up to her sister. When she met her sister's gaze she laughed awkwardly, "Anna really, it's not a big deal"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "If it's not a big deal, then why are you acting so strange lately?"

The Queen opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it biting her lip.

"Is it about your Guardian, (Y/N)?"

Elsa's cheek went red, "N-No of course not!"

"I'm not buying it. I'll take that as a yes!" Anna crossed her arms.

Elsa sighed in defeat, "F-Fine...It's about her but please can we talk about this but not here?" Her voice suddenly went quite as the Queen glanced around. Anna gave her sister a confused look.

"I thought it wasn't a big deal?" Anna gazed to her sister. Suddenly an idea popped inside her head. "Wait hold on!" Anna's voice echoed, this caught Elsa's attention. She looked to her sister with furrowed eyebrows.

Anna continued, "Did she hurt you?! Did she done something wrong against you?! Or disrespect you?!"

Elsa shook her head rapidly, "No no! Anna you're wrong! I-It's just...me. It's a-about me"

"A-About you? Wait I thought it's about (Y/N)? Elsa I-I don't get it"

"Let's go inside your room. Not here Anna, then I will tell you what is it all about" Elsa blushed. Anna nodded, uncertainty.

"Actually we're standing outside of my room"

Elsa looked over her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"Tell me the whole story"

* * *

 

The royal sisters sat quietly to Anna's bed, She watched her sister as Elsa squeezed both of her hands. She still doesn't have any idea what's going on between you and her sister.

A tired sigh escaped Elsa's lips as she settled her hands to her lap. A few minutes of silence passed by until Elsa finally began to speak.

"A-Anna promised me you won't freak out" Elsa said as she bit her lower lip. Anna nodded, "I promise!" She lifted her right hand.

"Okay... A while ago. I-I almost.." She closed her eyes. "I almost...I-I alm-most" Her voice trembled.

Anna giggled and moved closer to her sister. "Elsa? learn to breathe, just relax and I promise I won't freak out" She squeezed her sister's shoulder and it made Elsa relaxed.

"Okay" She took a deep breath and looked at her sister. Anna nodded and told her to continue. The Queen let out a sigh. "(Y/N), I almost k-kissed h-her" Elsa bit her tongue and shut her eyes. She waited for her sisters reaction.  _Silence._

Her heart began to pound.  _What if Anna isn't totally okay with this? Of course she's not! I'm liking someone, A girl! same as me! Oh no! My sister will be disgusted and-  
_

 _"_ You like her don't you?"

Elsa eye's snapped open, she looked at Anna and found that she was smiling brightly to her, no rejection or disgust. It relieved Elsa.

"Does she know?" Anna beamed.

Elsa blushed. "N-No. W-Wait you're not mad?"

Anna shook her head, "No of course. Elsa I understand." She opened her arms wide."Hug?" Anna grinned. Elsa giggled and threw her arms around Anna. They hugged each other so tight. "Thank you Anna, I thought you're going to freak out" Elsa said.

"Silly, no of course! So you didn't answer my question." Elsa unwrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a look. "What question?"

Anna laughed, "I said, you like her? Does she know?"

Elsa gently shook her head, "No"

"Hmmm" Anna scratched her chin as if she has a beard. "We have to do something. Well leave it to me sis, I have an idea" She patted her sister's head. Elsa's eyes went wide. "What? You're going to tell her? Anna no! Please, please!" Elsa begged.

Anna flopped herself to her bed, laughing. "No! I won't tell her, Oh my God!" Anna rolled over as tears fell from her eyes, "Y-Your face! I've never seen that face before!" She continued to laugh.

Elsa crossed her arms, "It's not funny Anna. I'm serious".

She was about sat up but then she failed when she saw her sister pouting. "Y-Your face! Elsa stop that! It's really funny!"

Elsa loom over her sister and tickled her sides. Anna squirm violently. "E-Elsa stop! I'll stop! I-I'm sorry! Anna squeaked.

"Fine!" Elsa sighed heavily as she giggled.

"So.." Anna cleared her throat. "I have an idea. Be prepared and just follow my orders"

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Tomorrow, you'll see"

* * *

 

**_Next Day..._ **

You visited your dragon at the Castle's stables. You are carrying a basket filled with fishes.

"Coldfang? I brought you some fishes!" You sighed and settled it to the ground.

Coldfang sneak his head. When he saw you standing there as his nose inhaled the juicy smell of fishes. He quickly ran outside the stables.

You felt the ground shake, as you spun around you are greeted by his tongue as he licked your whole face.

"Alright there you dragon" You said as you giggled.

He then nudged the basket using his little nose. You can't help but to laugh at the sight, you held the basket and poured out the fishes. Coldfang wasted no time, He quickly devour his favorite food.

You patted his head while you lowered yourself so you are same level as him. "So I'll leave you with this. I'm sorry for not visiting you for the past few days I'm really busy buddy" You kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Anyway you can fly and enjoy the sky when you're done eating. Just be back before the sunset, Okay?" Coldfang snorted, "Alright! I'll take that as a yes, bye buddy!"

You wave him a goodbye while you shook your head. Suddenly you bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!"

"It's alright"

It was Kai. You laughed.

"What are you doing here?" You asked.

Kai chuckled, "Because the Queen told me to fetch her horse, I bet Queen Elsa will be visiting the town. Did you know?"

You shook your head, No you didn't. Why Queen Elsa didn't tell you this? You are her personal guardian, Indeed wherever the Queen will go you should stay by her side. After all her safety was your number one priority, It was you duty to keep her safe.

You didn't noticed that Kai was already standing in front of you with Queen Elsa's horse.

Kai held the reins, "Come with me, I'am sure Queen Elsa needs your accompany"

You nodded as you walked beside him, "Okay"

* * *

 

"Anna I don't think this idea of yours is good. It's really a bad idea, can we cancel this?" The Queen squeezed her hands.

Anna lifted her right hand, "I promise Elsa, this is going to be good! I mean great! Just follow my lead and everything will follow"

Elsa rolled her eyes, though she was shaking because of her nervousness "Anna please I don't think this is-"

Anna nudged her sister as her voice went quiet, "Kai's here! Oh look at that! He's with (Y/N) better fix yourself!"

Elsa followed her sister's gaze. She saw you smiling with Kai and her horse beside his servant. Oh God that smile of yours, that's one of the reason why Elsa nearly kissed you.

"Elsa stay calm, stay calm. Follow your sister's lead and everything will follow" She whispered to herself.

After a couple of second, Anna lightly shoved her sister's arm, "She's here!" Anna squeaked.

Elsa cleared her throat and straightened her posture, Anna did the same.

"Oh Princess Anna I thought Queen Elsa will be alone today." Kai glanced at you, "That's why I told (Y/N) to come with me"

Anna smiled, "Yes actually I'll go with Elsa today but I think that's a great idea! (Y/N) come with us! Elsa will be bored  _without you."_

Elsa blushed,  _"Well done Anna, this is bad"_ _  
_

You didn't noticed the Queen's sudden change of demeanor. "Of course, after all I'm here Majesty's personal guardian" You smiled instantly at the Princess.

"Great!" Anna clapped her hands excitedly.

"Uh, should I walk or get another horse?" You asked Kai. But then Anna interrupted him.

"No! You'll use Elsa's horse!" Anna said.

You glanced to Anna then to Elsa who's now blushing and you didn't know why, and then to her horse. "B-But it's Queen Elsa's horse. I believe Queen Elsa will use- I..I better get another horse princess"

Anna shook her head rapidly, "NO!" she yelled. "I-I mean come on! We will be back as soon as possible." Anna glanced at Elsa nervously "A-And they're sleeping! Yeah the horses!" She laughed awkwardly. "Right Kai? The horses! they are asleep!"

You turned your gaze to Kai as if saying "Is that true?". While you are busy looking at Kai, Anna gave Kai a warning look. Kai noticed as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Y-Yes. Princess Anna is c-correct" he stuttered.

With your slack-jawed open you faced the Queen and the Princess "W-Well" You cleared you throat. "Shall we go then?" You awkwardly gestured Queen Elsa's horse.

Elsa took a deep breath, "O-Of course" She walked closer to her horse, you followed the Queen.

"Uh, Queen Elsa front or back?" You asked bashfully.

Elsa averted her gaze to yours, "I-..."

"She'll take the back seat and you in front" Anna cut her off.

You don't have a choice but to obliged. "O-Okay" You told to Queen Elsa to back off while you mounted to her horse. You held the reins with your left hand as you turn the stirrup towards you with your right. Once you are already settled, you scratched the horse's ear gently as you coo. You heard the Princess cleared her throat, this caught your attention. Turning your head back to the Queen, she was looking at you.

"Queen Elsa?" You offered your hand, while Elsa gladly took your offer, you pull her up using your strength.

You slightly flinched when Queen Elsa placed her hands to your sides. It seems that Elsa took notice of your behavior she quickly withdrew her hands and decided to settle both of her hands to her lap.

"Ah so Queen Elsa, where are we going?" You asked.

"L-Let's follow Anna. A-Anna?" Elsa stuttered. Looking back to her sister, Anna was smiling brightly to you and Elsa while her hands placed on her chest her eyes was about to cry. Elsa eye's widen a bit at the sight.  _"Anna! Speak! Gods I can't take this anymore!"_ Elsa thought as she clenched to her riding trousers. _  
_

Anna sniffed, _"I'm so happy for my sister, She finally found someone!"_ With that, tears fell from her eyes. You don't know what's happening to the Princess, you just stared at her with confusion.

You cleared your throat, "P-Princess Anna? Are you alright?"

Anna then turned her gaze to you , she wiped her tears away and smiled, "I-I'm fine. Let's go now. Follow me" Her voice sounded hoarse. Anna started to walk as the Castle's gate opened.

"Queen Elsa hold on tight. I don't want you to fall" You said. Your voice sounded professional but to Elsa it didn't sounded like that. It made her blush uncontrollably, she bit her upper lip trying to suppress her blushing.  _"B-But I'm already falling"_ Elsa thought, but then she quickly shook her head,  _"NO no stop this Elsa STOP!"_

You furrowed eyebrows when you heard Elsa from your back. You are about to turn your head back so that you may know what's happening to the Queen. "Queen Elsa are you-"

"Yes I'm fine!" Elsa squeaked. Her eyes were shut closed.

"Uh okay? Your majest-"

'I'am fine thank you j-just go on"

"Y-Your hands" You blushed.

Elsa looked up, a bright red blush coated Elsa's cheek. She stared at her hands. Gods her hands were placed to your upper chin, Your neck stiffened at the Queen's sudden touch.

"Oh I'm sorry! Really I'am sorry!" She quickly withdrew her hands from behind.  _"I should be quiet, do not touch her, or talk to her. Just be quiet that's all. Gods! Why am I even approved this!?"_

Instead she heard you laughing. You can't help but to laugh at first you really didn't know what's happening around you. You shook your head as your smile increased. "That's okay" You chuckled.

Elsa looked down and decided not to respond.

**...**

Princess Anna and Kristoff we're riding on Sven. At first you thought they were visiting the town but then now? Here you are with them. Traveling to the forest. It's a little bit awkward because Anna and Kristoff were actually kissing each other and talk about things usually what couples do when they're  _alone._ You tried your best not to listen but you just can't.

Elsa on the other hand has the same feeling. She doesn't know what gotten to her sister's mind. Elsa was silent for almost an hour. She would occasionally glance or stare to your back. She wanted to know what your back feels like, if it's soft as a pillow or comfortable as bed. Elsa sighed as she tried to distract herself from her thoughts. She didn't want to feel awkward again.

A moment after Anna threw something to her sister. Since Sven was centimeters away from Elsa's horse, Anna took this chance so that she can tell Elsa what to do while you're not looking.

Elsa looked back at Anna irritably. "What?" She mouthed.

Anna pointed you using her lips, Elsa reluctantly glance to you then back to her sister, she asked once again. "What?"

The Princess opened her arms wide while Elsa was watching her intently trying to figure out what Anna was trying to say. Anna then slowly wrapped her arms around Kristoff and nuzzled to his shoulder. Elsa's eye widened.

She quickly shook her head,  _"No! I can't Anna!"_ She stared at her sister pleadingly. Anna rolled her eyes, she mouthed "You can! Trust me"

They both stared into each other's eyes.

_'Anna I can't! That's inappropriate'_

_'What did I just say? Follow my orders and everything will follow'_

_'Anna! I really can't-_

_'Yes you can'_

_'No Anna'_

_'Do it'_

_'I said I can't'_

_'Do it'_

_'Anna-_

_' **Just do it**. Trust me'_

Anna winked to her sister. Elsa sighed in defeat.  _"Okay trust Anna."_

Without warning you felt the Queen wrapped her arms around your waist. Your blushed intensified. You are about to say something when Elsa began to speak.

"My back hurts, I-I can't stand the pain" Elsa lied.

You straighten your posture as you nervously bobbed your head, "I-It's quiet alright" You smiled, she doesn't know but suddenly her confidence appeared for some reason. From your behind Elsa smiled seductively.

"Alright then" She pressed herself firmly against your back and nuzzled her head to your shoulder. Your heart began to pound, faster and faster. You can feel the Queen's breath traveling to your neck and to your ears.

What happened next made you feel more uncomfortable.

"You're so  _warm_  (Y/N)" Elsa whispered.

You swallowed hard, "I-I'll take that as a compliment my Queen" You grasped the reins tightly as ice started to form on it.

Elsa giggled, "Call me Elsa, no formalities for today, we're not in the Castle" She whispered once again. Elsa breathes your scent as she closed her eyes.

"You smell good" She added. You bite your tongue and decided not to respond, but the Queen continued.

"Thank you (Y/N)" Elsa said.

"F-For what my Qu- Elsa?" You stuttered.

Elsa shook her head shyly, "Nothing...for some.. _reason_."

"Oh.."

Elsa sighed contently as her hands wrapped tightly around yours, she nuzzled even more closer, her head to your shoulder.

" _I really really like you"_ Elsa thought.

While you, you are completely surprised by the Queen's sudden change of demeanor, but part of you liked it.

 


	13. Chapter 13

You are now smiling like an idiot right now, as if it was your first time to smile in your whole life. You can just get enough when Queen Elsa accidentally tripped over and landed on top of you. It was when the four of you finally reached your destination, You were the who dismounts first.

Once you settled yourself to the ground, you extend your hand to the Queen so you can help her get off to her horse. Elsa shyly took of your hand as she lifted her left leg but then suddenly the Queen loses her balance and the two of you were surprised at the sudden attack.

Elsa screams when she felt herself falling, Your eyes widen as you instinctively held the Queen's hips, while Elsa clenched to your shoulders. You and Elsa shut your eyes until you felt your back hit the ground.

You let out a painful whimper and Elsa quickly examined your face, but of course you weren't crying. You were just surprised and clearly not prepared. You were massaging your left shoulder when suddenly you became aware that Queen Elsa was on top of you.

You looked up and saw Elsa staring down on you like if she was hypnotized or something. You called her name but Elsa still didn't flinch, She was  _very_  busy examining your features. You swallowed hard as you gazed to the Queen's eyes, and Again Queen Elsa of Arendelle was staring to your lips. You can actually feel Elsa's breath traveling to your face, she was very close.

But she didn't move. You didn't move. You called her name once again. You caught her attention. You and Elsa locked into each other's gaze, smiling. She timidly placed her hand to your cheek. Your head was spinning, you thought you actually have butterflies in your stomach.

You took a deep breath, still - not breaking to each other's eyes. You were captivated, fascinated, enchanted by how beautiful the Queen is.

Your eyes flicked to Elsa's lips.  _Oh my gods...her lips. Were so close, one move, just one more move and I can kiss her lips._ You move closer, and closer. Elsa's heart skipped a beat, She slowly closes her eyes, enjoying each others breath, and warmth.

_This is happening, this is actually happening!_ Both you and Queen Elsa thought.

But then, your moment ruined when Anna cleared her throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Anna grinned mischievously as she crossed her arms.

You and Elsa snapped back into reality as the both of you opened your eyes. Elsa's blush intensified, she quickly helped herself up and wipe the dust to her riding trousers.

"Oh, here!" Elsa extend her hand towards you, you didn't hesitate to grab her hand and she pulls you with all of her strength. Once you are now standing, you gently massaged your left shoulder.

Elsa noticed, "Are you okay? I'm sorry"

You quickly shook your head, "N-No it's quiet alright, I'm fine now" You gave her a smile.

Elsa smiled back, turning her head back to her sister. Anna was standing there smiling like an idiot as she wiggled her eyebrows. Elsa blushed.

You didn't notice the Princess and the Queen. You held the reins and tied at the nearest tree.

You faced Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, they were waiting for you. You followed them as you averted your eyes to Princess Anna.

**...**

You are now sitting beside Queen Elsa, while Anna and Kristoff sat in front of you. You just can't believe it right now, you are having a bonding with the royal sisters and Ice master, Kristoff. You are quiet so when they ask you a question, mostly about your childhood memories, your relationship towards your brother and lastly your father. They didn't noticed your sudden change of demeanor, it was really hard to tell them that your father didn't care for you, so instead of telling that, you just lied to them. It's not your fault, you don't want to be dramatic right now, especially when you are having fun with these royals.

After an hour, the four of you finished eating, but the Princess won't stop asking question at you.

"Okay okay, so one last thing. Have you been into a relationship?" Anna asked.

The question made you blush and uncomfortable. They all waited for your answer. Anna rested her chin on both of her hands as she nuzzled closer to Kristoff, while Elsa looked down as she quietly playing her fingers.

You laughed awkwardly, "Uh w-well no, I've never been involved with someone romantically"

Your answer made Anna grinned, you don't know why so you just ignored it.

"Really? But did you ever wished to be with someone, someday?"

More uncomfortable feeling, You gently scratched the back of your head, "O-Of course. But not for now"

"Why?" Anna asked, again.

"I-It's just, I'm not yet ready or should I say I'm still  _searching_  for that person" You stuttered.

You looked at Princess Anna, she was smiling so bright, Kristoff too.

"Well" for the first time in an our, Elsa finally spoke and joined the conversation. "How about, liking someone?" Elsa asked.

You turned your head to your right side and looked at her, you opened your mouth to say something but you don't know what to say, so you closed it.

_Just be honest, but don't tell who is it._ You thought.

"Yes, I do have" You answered skeptically, smiling.

Elsa smiled too, she bit her lip, "Oh, who?"

You shook your head, still smiling "I can't tell."

The Queen frowned, pouting. "Why not?"

You chuckled, "I-I just can't. It's a secret"

Elsa turned her head down, she was smiling despite of you didn't tell her who is it. You can't help but to smile too. Another silence. Anna then cleared her throat once again.

"Uhm. Elsa and (Y/N) we'll be right back. Kristoff needs to see Bulda" Anna said, she stood up followed by Kristoff.

_WHAT? NO! Anna!_ Elsa looked at Anna, pleadingly. Kristoff grinned. "Don't worry Els, you're with (Y/N) you're safe. And as for me, I'll take care of Anna, promise we will be back!" Kristoff said.

"So, let's meet up here okay? (Y/N) take care of my sister!"

Princess Anna and Kristoff mounted on Sven, as they wave a goodbye. After a couple of seconds, they're out of sight.

_SILENCE._

Both you and Elsa didn't say anything or talk. You looked up to the sky, the sun was still there, You sighed. You turned your head to your side, Elsa was playing her fingers you giggled at the sight. It was so childish knowing that a Queen such as Elsa could be possibly adorable and cute.

"Playing with your fingers, are you bored?" You asked.

Elsa stopped, turning her head at you. You can see her freckles, her beautiful freckles. That's when you noticed that you are so close with the Queen. Averting your gaze towards her as you gently moved to your left, leaving a little space between you two.

Elsa noticed, but she just ignored it. "Uh no, not at all"

You nodded quietly as you stared to the ground.

_ANOTHER SILENCE._

"Quee-, Uh Elsa? I mean." You stuttered. "Want to have some, walk?"

You didn't know but suddenly, you feel comfortable towards the Queen, no awkwardness. You wished both of you can act like this even when you're back in the Castle.

Elsa smiled, sweetly. "Sure, you take the lead?" She stood up.

"Not a problem for me" You said, smiling.

Elsa took a deep breath as she waited for you, you offered your right arm, Elsa didn't hesitate to link her arms with yours. And then again, you felt your stomach ache, your heart beats fast.

Elsa tucked a stray hair behind her ear as the two of you started walking.

* * *

 

"I can't actually believe I'm doing this thing!" Elsa giggled.

"I told you it was fun, oh there's the other one!" You yelled while laughing.

You and Queen Elsa found a lake near the forest, it was small but yet beautiful. Fishes were jumping swiftly, they don't want to be caught. Since you and Queen Elsa have ice powers, the two of you walked in the middle of the lake, standing back to back. Both of you were holding a spear, well not actually a spear, you just made them. Before the two of you head in the middle of the lake, you cut two pieces of short limb and formed it as a spear.

Elsa laughed even more when suddenly one of the fishes passed across your face. You wiped your face.

"What the fish?!" You said as you attacked them one by one.

Elsa stopped, "We still haven't caught at least one!"

You turn around, "I actually I have two" You lifted your wood spear and smiled. Elsa's eyes widened.

"That's unfair"

"No it's not"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Okay you win". You continued attacking those fishes as you turn around, you didn't notice that Elsa uses her powers to freeze half of the fishes. Elsa then lowered herself as she begun to impale them one by one to her wooden spear. She smiled victoriously and unfreeze them again.

"Yes!" Elsa squeaked.

You looked over your shoulder to see Elsa, she was waving her wooden spear as your eyes widened at the sight. Slack-jawed open, you dropped yours.

"H-How did- Why you-" You stuttered, you just can't believe that Elsa had 13 fishes impaled at her wooden spear. Elsa, playfully rolled her eyes.

"I won! I have 13 fishes! You have 2" Elsa grinned, happily.

An idea came up inside your head, as you narrowed your eyes towards her. "Hmm, rubbish"

Elsa frowned, "Pardon?"

"You used your magic, I told you your Majesty not to use it" You sighed.

The Queen sighed heavily, she then slowly dropped her spear, she walked towards you, "I-I'm sorry, we can do that again, from the start, O-Okay so here, I'll bring them ba-"

You smiled instantly as you shook your head, "I was joking, that's okay we're just having fun" You grinned.

"So you're playing with me"

You stiffed, "W-What? N-No Elsa-" You paused, you examine the Queen's face, Oh god she's mad! You swallowed hard, "Q-Queen Elsa, That's not what I meant!" You quickly kneel down in front of her. "I'm sorry your Majesty" You closed your eyes tightly as you waited for her reply.

A loud laugh reached your ears as you slowly looked up and saw the Queen covering her mouth with her hand, She was blushing but at the same time laughing.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as you stared at the Queen repeatedly.  _Okay so this was her other side? Crazy?_ You thought.

Elsa cleared her throat, "I-I'm sorry! I was joking too" She laughed again.

You didn't say anything, you then eased yourself to a sitting position as you watched the Queen happily. You can't help but to join her from laughing, if anyone sees her acting like this probably some of them would think she's crazy, but to you it was adorable.

Now both of you were laughing, Elsa then stopped, leaving you alone.

She looked to you with furrowed eyebrows, but her smile was still painted to her face. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Because of you, You're entertaining" You chuckled.

Elsa blushed, "Me, what?"

"Entertaining, I was sitting here watching you laughing. You looked different, a good different" You smiled.

The Queen bit her lower lip, her smile faded.

You quickly noticed her, she was no longer smiling nor laughing. Okay did you say something wrong? You swallowed the lump in your throat as you eased yourself into a standing position. You are about to reach her, when suddenly Elsa smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying" She said, her voice was soft and gently, sweet it made you swoon.

Elsa gazed to you, her eyes were looking intently to you. It feels like she can read your mind.

Elsa walked closer to you as she placed her hand to your shoulder, She looked down.

_I really wanted to kiss you._ Elsa thought, she took a deep breath.

"Elsa?"

Her eyes once again meet yours. Elsa slowly traveled her hand at the back of your neck as she gently caressed it up and down using her thumb. You shivered at her sudden touch.

You turned your attention to something else.

"(Y/N)" Elsa said.

_Gods her voice! It was amazing. Oh gods...(Y/N) control yourself, control yourself, control yourself._ You thought firmly.

"(Y/N)" Elsa called your name once again.

You didn't looked at her.

Elsa sighed, she then lifted your chin so that you are looking into her eyes, her beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes.

"Y-Yes?" You managed yourself not to stutter but you failed. Your hands and legs were trembling.

Elsa smiled at you, "C-Can I kiss you?" She then looked to your lips.

and with that, you felt your heart stopped. You froze. You think your heart shifted into different parts of your body, your stomach twist, your head was spinning.

"Y-You, what?" You asked, nervously.

"Can I kiss you?" Elsa repeated.

"Why- But- Queen-"

Your eyes widened when you felt her lips brush against your lips. Her eyes were closed.

She breathes, " _I wanted to kiss you_ " Elsa leans her forehead against yours. Her hands were now placed both side of your neck as she run her thumb up and down.

You looked down as you settled your eyes to Queen Elsa's lips. Her eyes were still closed, your face were really close. And you got to admit, you wanted to kiss her too. Your heart was pounding.

You slowly placed your hand to her hips, urging her to move closer to your body. Elsa didn't flinch to your touch, instead she quickly obliged.

"Yes" You whispered.

Elsa opened her eyes, a small smile formed to her lips. Without a matter of seconds, she leaned in and claim your lips.

It was nice, really nice. Her lips were soft, warm. You sighed contently as you kissed her back. Elsa then wrapped her arms around your neck when she felt you kissing her back, she pulled you even closer until both of your bodies were touching. Your hands traveled at her back, caressing every curve of her body. Elsa then let out a soft moan against your lips.

"Gods, you're so beautiful" You said between your kisses.

Elsa smiled, she then licked your lips, asking for entrance. You didn't hesitate you quickly welcomed her. A soft moan escaped your lips when Elsa's tongue caressed yours. Both of your heads titled in different directions as the kiss grew more.

It lasted for a several minutes until finally the both of your parted, panting heavily. As you opened your eyes slowly, you saw the Queen was touching her own lips, she looked in trouble. That's when your senses came back all of a sudden. Your eyes widened.

"Queen Elsa I-"

"I liked it" Elsa said as she bit her lower lip, blushing.

"Uh-" You don't know what to say. So you decided to shut your mouth.

"And we freeze the lake" Elsa said, this caught your attention.

"Wait, what-" You looked around. She's right. The lake was completely frozen. You heard Elsa giggling.

"I think we should go back, Anna and Kristoff were waiting for us" Elsa intertwined her hands to yours. You blush.

"Uh, y-yeah I think we should g-go"

You and Queen Elsa walked back to the forest. Elsa then lifted her hand and the lake came back to it's form.

* * *

 

It was an awkward journey as the four of you headed back to the castle. You didn't talk, or say anything which Elsa quickly noticed. She asked you if you're okay, You didn't say a word you just bobbed your head. The Queen knows that you're not okay, there's something wrong and she can sense it by the way you act, it was different.

It wasn't that long, until the four of you reached the Castle. You dismount to Queen Elsa's horse and just like a while ago you guided her. Once the both of you settled to the ground. You volunteered yourself to return Queen Elsa's horse back to the Castle's stable.

Elsa told you that she will wait for you inside the castle. You just nod.

After a couple of minutes you returned inside the Castle and saw Queen Elsa was standing there, smiling as she waiting for you.

"(Y/N), mind walk with me back to my chambers?" She asked happily. You nodded once again.

While walking side to side, Elsa glance at you.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" She asked as she placed her hand atop of your shoulder. You slightly flinched.

"Yes your Majesty" You answered instantly.

Elsa looked down.

Finally, both of you are standing in front of the Queen's chamber. Elsa turned her head towards you, smiling.

"Thank you for this day, (Y/N) Goodnight" She was about to kiss you once again when suddenly took a step back.

"Goodnight Queen Elsa" You said coldly.

Elsa felt her heart stabbed.

"O-Okay" She said.

With that you didn't even bother to look at her. You just walked away.

You clenched your fist, you suddenly felt guilty.

"That was wrong very wrong. I shouldn't kissed Queen Elsa"

You sighed heavily. Regretting that you've let your emotion take over you.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Glaciem..._ **

"Our enemies will find it's way to attack us, secretly. As what I can see I think they are already planning." Commander Avis said as he walked back and forth.

Everyone in the headquarters sat quietly as they were in deep thought. Captain Rojha finally spoke as he stood up in front of them.

"We have to keep this in our minds! Everyone! Our enemies were stronger than before our last encounter with them. Eric, as you said a while ago. You and your sister along with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, you saw werewolves?" Captain Rojha asked.

Eric nodded his head, "Yes, Captain. They were  _Ignus_  and I think they used those wolves as a disguise. This is new, I never saw them doing that before." He said almost a whisper, but it is enough to hear both Captain and Commander as they glanced to each other.

"Indeed, they bewitched those wolves" Commander, Avis spoke using his logic.

"But how's that possible Commander?" One of the people inside asked.

"That's our problem. We do not know how, but we have to be aware and we'll find out this soon"

Captain Rojha straighten his posture as he glanced around the room. People who were summoned were the ones who are trusted by him and King Galius and Commander Avis. He decided to keep this a secret, for now and when everything is settled he and the Commander will announce this to the Guardians of Glaciem.

Captain Rojha is very strict and loyal to his job. He never ever broke the King's expectation towards him. He's one of the reason why the guardians of glaciem were properly trained and disciplined. His scars on the side of his face was his mark as a sign or symbol of his hardships, the Captain gained his scar when he encountered the most deadliest creature of their enemies, Ignus.

A half human and half animal, with a face of a wolf. A beast. A red murderous eyes, that beast was the Lord's companion. But then he failed to kill and finish the beast. That's when the monster gave him a remarkable scar on his face.

But that was a long time ago, so he promised to himself that once he encountered the beast again. He swear to the gods that he will bring it's head as a sign of his victory.

After a moment of silence, the door was opened and the King entered inside.

"I'm sorry if I was late my gentlemen" The King said as he walked towards the empty seat.

Avis chuckled, "No worries my King"

The King nodded his head and looked between him and the Captain. "So, good news or bad news?" He asked innocently.

Captain Rojha cleared his throat, "I must say it's a bad news my King. As you can see, Eric is here and he reported something about the Ignuses" He gestured Eric to his left side, The King followed his gaze as he nodded quietly encouraging them to continue.

"He and her sister along with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna encountered a wolves. But my King this isn't just a wolves, We think that Ignus used these creatures as a disguise so that they can attack us, secretly especially the Queen and the Princess" He finished.

The King quickly turned his attention to Eric, "How's my nieces? Are they alright?" He asked as his voice sounded concern.

Eric quickly nodded his head, surprised by the King's sudden change of demeanor "Yes my King they were perfectly fine and safe. (Y/N) never failed her duties" Once those words escaped from Eric's lips. Avis sighed,  _Well let's see then when I get back to Arendelle_ He thought sternly.

The King let out a relieved sigh as he leaned his back, "Thank goodness!"

Everyone inside the room can't help but to smile, surely the King loved his nieces.

The King continued, "I wanted to say thank you personally to (Y/N) and as well to you, Eric. I was right about that girl, right Avis?" He then looked to his guardian.

Avis snapped, he shook his head as he falsely smiled towards the King, "Yes my King"  _I guess_ he thought.

King Galius grinned though he knows that Avis wasn't totally convinced, he continued "Those Ignus can't pass through us, even in Arendelle. For now they were preparing themselves, they wanted to know our weaknesses." The King narrowed his eyes, "And most of all I will never ever let them hurt my nieces, as a promise to my brother to protect them" He managed himself not to cry at the mention of his brother, Adgar.

"Eric, send my message to them I will meet them by the end of the week" He stood up as he fixed his royal coat. "Captain and Commander, I want the both of you to train our guardians,  _more_  and Captain Rojha" He settled his gaze to the Captain, "Yes my King?" He asked respectfully.

"I wanted you to train the guardsmen of Arendelle as well you will come with me, and I think that what's the Queen of Arendelle wants right, guardian Eric?"

Eric nodded his head, "Precisely, my King"

He smiled, "Very well, then" He clapped his hands, "I'll go now, let's all be prepared we will finish this war! Are you all with me?" He shouted as he encouraged everyone.

"Yes we are! Hail to the King of Glaciem! Victory upon us!"

* * *

**_Arendelle..._ **

You are now standing in front of the Queen's chamber, unable to contain yourself from nervousness. It's been four days since Queen Elsa was ignoring you and you didn't liked it.

Part of you regretted the kiss, but most of you wanted and liked it. It's just...it's  _forbidden._ You know very well what will happen to you once this reached to your Captain and your Commander, everyone in Glaciem. There are rules as a guardian, your boundaries and your relation towards a monarch.

And if you break that one rule, you are the first guardian who ever done that. You didn't want to be punished.

You sighed heavily in defeat. Staring longingly at Queen Elsa's door.

"I'm sorry" You whispered.

You are about to retreat when the door creaked open revealing, Elsa who's eyes were settled in you. She wasn't surprised seeing you there so close at her door.

_Wait, does this means she knows I'am standing here for a long time?_ You thought and looked at the Queen.

Elsa looked down as she tuck a stray hair behind her ear, you can tell by the look in her eyes that she's... _sad._

_Great, now it's because of me_ You continued to watch the Queen with sad eyes while Elsa settled her gaze upon the floor.

After a moment of silence you finally gathered your courage, you took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Queen Elsa, can I talk to you? in private?" You asked.

Elsa sighed heavily, she didn't say anything. She step aside and opened her door enough for you to have the access to enter her room. You take her action as a yes.

You entered inside quietly as you wait for the Queen to say anything but you hear nothing. Silence.

Elsa slowly closed her door and went back to her table. You watched her movement intently.

Taking a seat across from the Queen, your eyes never leave hers. "Queen Elsa...a-about on what happened at the lake I-" You trailed off nervously thinking carefully as you speak, "I-I'am sorry, I'm breaking my boundaries towards you Queen Elsa" You said as you looked down. Still the Queen never say a word.

Elsa was perfectly aware of your presence, though she wasn't looking at you as she continues to write something on her papers.

She hear you sighed, "I deserve a punishment" You said.

This caught the Queen's attention, she eased herself from writing. Slowly, she retract her quill. Slowly looking up to you. Her heart nearly ripped into two as a single tear fell from your eyes.

"No, I will not punish you" She finally said a thing.

You looked up with furrowed eyebrows. You wiped your tears away, "Queen Elsa I deserve a punishment. I, myself disrespect you and I'am nothing but a guardian and you are a monarch, a powerful Queen. A powerful Kingdom and you don't want to punish me?" You asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Elsa stated firmly. Her eyes were soft you never saw hatred to her eyes all you can see is... _love?_ No that will never happen because the Queen knows very well that it is forbidden. If you will describe yourself to this kingdom, you are nothing but a peasant. Why would the Queen suddenly feel that way towards you? She hated you before right? She loathes you. Isn't that too fast for her to suddenly fall in love? And why you? Of all the people why you?

You gently shook your head as you turn away from her gaze, "I'am nothing. I'am just a nobody. I don't understand"

"You aren't a nobody to me (Y/N)" Elsa's voice were soft, her voice made your heart soft as well.

"Yes I'am Queen Elsa"

"No you're not"

"Yes I'am" You stated firmly emphasizing every word that you say.

Elsa sighed heavily as she stood up from her chair and walked towards you. She took a seat in front of you as she held your hands into hers.

"To others yes, maybe. But to me no (Y/N). You are a something to me, my everything" Elsa said, squeezing both of your hands.

You looked up and with that the both of you locked into each others eyes.

"H-How can you say that? We've known each other almost just a month" You said.

The Queen looked down with her hands that she's holding yours. "I know you're right. But this is what I feel towards you (Y/N)" She whispered.

You shook your head slowly, "It's forbidden, you know it. It's an outrage"

"I know but I don't care"

"Your people will be mad"

"I don't care"

"Everyone will be disappointed"

"I know, but still I don't care" Elsa looked up, cupping your face with her hands, she leaned in against your forehead.

"Queen Elsa-

"Elsa, just Elsa." She caressed your cheeks.

"N-No, we can't. This is wrong, so wrong. We're not even sure about how we feel" You stuttered.

Elsa sighed, "Then let's find this out together"

You chuckled in disbelief, "Y-You're crazy, your majesty"

"I'am" She whispered.

A moment of silence and still the both of you stayed in that position. Your eyes are watery as you holding back your tears while Elsa was looking into your eyes. As you studied the Queen's features all you can see is understanding, love and sadness you didn't know why. You sighed heavily once again.

Unable to contain yourself anymore, you slowly leaned in and pressed your lips to hers. Elsa didn't flinched instead she kissed you back. It was a soft and passionate kiss as the both you pressed each others body.

Elsa was the first one who broke the kiss, gasping for air. She looked directly into your eyes.

"Let us keep this between you and me, alright?"

You just nodded in response. Elsa smiled instantly as she kissed you once again.

"I'm so sorry" You said between your kisses. Elsa just hummed in response.

As the kiss grew more and more a sudden knock on her door startled the both of you.

Elsa quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Queen Elsa?"

Your eyes widened as you immediately recognize the voice.

"I-It's my brother, Eric" You said.

Elsa nodded and stood up from her chair but you quickly stopped her.

"I'll open the door" You said. Elsa smiled and give you a swift kiss on the lips before she went back to her table properly.

You blushed, and can't help to smile. You straighten your posture as you walked briskly towards the door and opened it.

"Quee- Oh (Y/N) you're here?" Eric said.

You laughed, "Queen Elsa's personal guardian, you forgot?" You teased.

Eric rolled his eyes, "My apologies madam, may I speak with the Queen?"

You nodded and gestured for him to enter. Eric went inside and smiled brightly once she saw the Queen.

"Your majesty" He bow.

"Oh Eric, it's nice to see you again" Elsa smiled.

Eric scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Uh well your majesty, I'am here to inform you about King Galius"

This caught both your and Elsa's attention. "Oh what is it?" Elsa asked.

Eric smiled once again, "The King said he will visit Arendelle by the end of the week with Captain Rojha and Commander Avis. Expect my Queen that by the end of the week, King Galius orderd our Captain to train your Guardsmen"

Elsa beamed, "That's a good news then. I will tell this to my people, I wanted this to be special." She said.

"Alright Queen Elsa, that's all my news for today" Eric bobbed his head, "I'll see you around your majesty" With that Eric walked towards the door and left.

You are dumbfounded and you almost forgot that you are standing there quietly.  _Oh no, father will be here by the end of the week! What will I do?_

"(Y/N)?" Elsa called you.

You snapped and looked to Elsa, "Yes Quee- I..I mean Elsa"

Elsa giggled and stood up again from her chair, she wrapped her hands around your neck and pulled you in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it" She smiled between her kisses, you laughed halfheartedly.

"It's okay"

Another knock on the door startled you and Queen Elsa.

"Uhm your majesty? If it's okay may I speak with my sister?" Eric's voice echoed outside the door.

Elsa frowned and looked to you, "Of course Eric"

You looked at her with same expression but before you exited to her room you pulled her in for another kiss.

"I'll see you later" You said as you smiled.

Elsa giggled, "I can't wait for later"

You smiled once again as you wave a goodbye and went outside her room.

Elsa stared at the door where you left and once you're gone she squeaked quietly suppressing her now blushing cheeks.

She went back to her chair and continued her assignment. As the time passed by her smile never fail to leave her.

 


	15. Chapter 15

You sighed heavily as you managed yourself not to be nervous. Your mind can't get enough the last time you encountered the Queen, you noticed that she, Elsa was being distant again.

You wanted to scream and shout at this moment as you clenched your teeth in anger and guilt. Your relationship towards the Queen was getting better...almost. If you just didn't let your emotion take over you when you and Elsa kissed at the Lake. If you could only turn back time and erase those memories, but no - Still you can't. Part of you wanted it, part of you liked it, loved it.

Every night it bothers you, you can't sleep at night. It's like you are having a insomnia.

At that night and until now, you're starting to think, to wonder what gotten into you when you allowed yourself to kissed the Queen. The fact that your are now struggling with your feelings, you wanted to know what is happening to you. You've never been in a relationship before, so the Queen too. You heard the news before that Elsa isolated herself for years, she didn't want to be touched, she didn't want to talk to anybody except her parents. If that so.. Why would the Queen suddenly be like that? And that question makes you wonder.

Sure thing that the Queen is beautiful, so elegant, reserved. She can easily get what she wants, let's say they were princes from different Kingdoms pleading for her to say yes, begging for her hand to marry them as soon as possible and Elsa, such as herself can pick any man that she wants, a monarch, a handsome prince. Then why the hell she chose you?!

Well, though the both of you aren't in a relationship but why the hell she asked you if she could kiss you?! Of all the people in this world, in her kingdom why you?

You groaned as you irritably scratched the back of your neck.

"This isn't helping!" You hissed.

Looking up to the sky and the sun just begun to rise it was really weird of you to wake up this early in the morning. You are now dressed with your Arendelle suit and just waiting for your time so that you can start your day serving the Queen.

You sighed as you frowned and eased yourself into a sitting position. No one actually knows that you are in the Castle's garden, you wanted to be alone since you didn't slept well.

You looked back at the Castle and noticed some castle maids were rushing for something, while some royal guards made their way to their destination. You turn your head away and looked down, releasing a depress sigh, you open and close your hand as you played with your powers. You are bored, you wanted to forget about the Queen for a while but then it seems like it is not helping.

Looking up again, you decided to stand up and have some talk with the servants while waiting for your time.

As you made your way inside the Castle, you saw Kai rushing inside the kitchen. You giggled and slowly shook your head. You opened the door slightly and peek your head inside, seeing Kai and Gerda talking to each other. You opened the door and entered slowly, since they weren't aware of your presence. You quietly walk towards them as you tip toed, readying your hands. You stopped once you are inches away from them.

"GOOD MORNING!" You shouted as you poked their sides. Kai and Gerda yelped in surprise. Their reaction was priceless. You are laughing so hard when you saw their faces, Kai and Gerda quickly hugged each other, both of them were startled.

"Oh my! I didn't know you two have something!" You laughed again.

Gerda blushed, she quickly pushed Kai away from her. Kai blink in confusion, he then looked to you while crossing his arms, "What on earth are you doing?" He asked irritably.

You continued to laugh, "I-I'm sorry...it's just..j-just-" You wiped your tears away.

Gerda shook her head while she placed a hot coffee atop of the table and two pieces of bread, "My dear, (Y/N). You're giving me a heart attack please don't do that again, I want to serve the Queen and the Princess for the rest of my life. Please not...now" Gerda joked.

Kai raised his eyebrow and looked to Gerda, "Don't say that!"

You cleared your throat as you took a seat, "Uhmm sorry Gerda and Kai, geez! I was joking!" You said.

Kai sighed, "Fine, wait you're too early. What's with you?"

You shrugged and stared at the food in front of you, "Nothing...just want to be early" You then inhaled the sweet aroma of the coffee that Gerda made. You suddenly beamed and looked up to the servant.

"Are these mine? If yes then great! I'm hungry!" you clapped your hands and rubbed them together. Gerda laughed at your childish behavior, she then shook her head.

"It's for Queen Elsa, she requested me to bring her breakfast inside her room. She has a lot of things to do so, she won't be able to join her sister for breakfast"

Your face suddenly dropped as your shoulders, "Oh, sorry." you paused for a while then continued, "Do you...want me to bring these to Queen Elsa? May I?" You asked politely.

Gerda sighed, "I can do it (Y/N), in fact her Majesty told me that I'll be the one to bring her food, as much as I want but I'm afraid Queen Elsa will be mad" she finished.

 _"Mad? Why? Hell yeah, she probably knows that I will insist to bring her food instead Gerda"_  You thought.

"That's okay Gerda, I understand" You smiled instantly.

"Anyway, you two have breakfast we have a lot of things to do around the Castle" You watched Gerda as she placed the food atop of the tray and picked it up. Walking towards the door, she opened it and left.

Kai patted your shoulder, "Eat, (Y/N) I'm not actually hungry, you can ravish those" he joked.

"Great, don't blame me if I eat all of those bread" You laughed.

Kai smirked as he walked towards the door, holding the doorknob "I'll see you around dear" He smiled and exited quietly in the Kitchen room, leaving you alone.

You sighed heavily, "Queen Elsa, what's wrong?" You whispered.

You decided not to eat, you suddenly not feeling very well. It was really obvious that Queen Elsa is avoiding you as much as possible. You wanted to talk to her, you wanted to say sorry for your actions, but then how? If the Queen shut herself inside her room, avoiding you?

The door creaked open, and you suddenly looked at the door. A brunette woman entered and smiled at you once she recognized who you are.

"Hey, good morning" she gave you a shy smile.

"Good morning, Sophie" you smiled.

She reluctantly glanced to your side, blushing uncontrollably. "Mind if I sit?" she asked.

You continued to look at her and shook your head, "No not at all, here have a seat" you gestured the empty seat, Sophie smiled shyly and sat beside you.

"Uh so...how are you?" she asked.

"I can't tell...I mean I don't know" you sighed. "How about you?"

She looked down and squeezed her hands, "I'm fine...pretty fine. I-I hope you'll be okay soon" she said barely a whisper.

You smiled instantly and shifted your eyes to somewhere else.

"A-Are you...hungry?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm...a little, are you?"

She nodded in response and you giggled. Sophie averted her eyes and you noticed that her cheeks turned into red.

You stood up and walked towards the counter and grabbed two cups, Sophie watched you intently with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

You looked over your shoulder, and smirked. "Preparing a coffee for the two of us, want some bread?"

You asked innocently.

"U-Uh sure" Sophie stuttered. "You don't have to do that you know, that's my job" she uttered.

You walked back to the table and gently handed her the coffee, with bread in plates.

You sat down and sip your coffee.

"Why?"

"I-I mean, you're Queen Elsa's personal guardian, and you are higher than me. We're not the same, I should be the one to...w-well" she didn't looked to you when she said those words.

You chuckled, "Actually we're the same, we're both serving the Queen right? It's not a big deal for me. It's okay"

"Right, well...then maybe next time...I'll do the same for you?" she asked bashfully.

"Okay then" You smiled to her, Sophie blushed.

The brunette woman was about to say something when the door opened once again. It was Gerda, holding the empty tray.

"Uh Gerda, how's the Queen?" You suddenly asked.

Gerda gave you a look for a moment before answering you, you slightly blushed.

"S-She's fine my dear"

You nodded and drink your coffee, suddenly your eyes widened and you quickly stood up.

"Oh shit, what time is it?!" You asked.

Sophie looked at you, "I think...it's now seven fifty two"

You smacked your forehead and rushed to the door but Gerda stopped you, "Uh (Y/N)? Are you going to Queen Elsa?" she asked.

You nodded your head, "Yes I need to be there exactly at eight, I need to-

"Actually Queen Elsa told me that you can take your day off. She told me not to disturb her"

You furrowed your eyebrows, "What? Day off? Wait. Is there something- well I mean, why?"

Gerda sighed and placed the tray back to it's place, "To be honest my dear, I don't know. It seems like Queen Elsa is not in the mood, I can see she's depressed and stressed I'm worried for her"

You looked down and stared to the ground, "She...S-She doesn't want to see me?"

Gerda shrugged, "I think no, she's busy (Y/N). Let's give her some space for now and follow the Queen's order."

You smile sadly and nodded, "Right. I'll see you around Gerda and Sophie. Bye"

With that you opened the door and slammed it shut.

Gerda blinked in confusion, "What happened to that girl?"

* * *

_**Next day...** _

You are still being ignored by the Queen and you haven't seen her for almost two days. Whenever you will go to her room, Gerda will immediately stop you and tell that Queen Elsa wanted to be alone. So with that, you didn't argue though part of you wanted to see the Queen, you wanted to see her again. Her smile, her beautiful platinum blonde hair, the sound of her voice, the way she talks and giggles, in other words...you missed her.

Hell yeah, you can't stop thinking about her. Thanks to Sophie who always accompanies you around the Castle, after all you never felt so alone.

One day Princess Anna asked Gerda where's her sister or why does her sister always stay inside her room. Gerda will always say the same 'She wanted to be alone' or 'The Queen has many things to do' Anna didn't also argue about that but part of her was worried because of her sister's behavior.

Now here you are with Captain Valder along the docks, hearing the waves of the ocean makes you feel a little better.

"So wait, is the Queen is alright?" Valder asked.

You sighed, "I don't really know Valder, but I do hope. I haven't seen her for two days and whenever I will go to her chamber, Gerda immediately will stop me and tell the Queen wants to be alone"

Valder slowly nodded his head as he returned his gaze back to the sea. "Well, it seems like the Queen wasn't alright." He sighed.

"How come?"

Valder looked to you, "I know the Queen very well, if you didn't know before I, the Captain of the Royal guards serve the Queen as her personal guard. I'm serving Queen Elsa for how many years before you appeared in here. So I must say I know when she's not alright. Like now."

You stared back to the ocean. It's really your fault because you know what happened between you and the Queen. But still, you're unsure if that is the real reason why suddenly Elsa's behavior changed.

You cleared your throat, "Uh Valder, if I may ask. Why does the Queen doesn't accept marriage proposals? I mean...w-well it's not that I'm judging her or something but, Queen Elsa supposed to have a lover, right?"

Valder's eyes widened as he watched you with curiosity, "Y-Yes you are right. But I think we cannot talk about Queen Elsa's personal space."

You quickly blushed and laugh nervously, "Uh-...you're right sorry"

Captain Valder was about to open his mouth when one of the Castle guards yelled his name.

"Captain! There's a ship coming it's way to us!"

You and Valder exchanged looks as Valder looked up and speak, "How far and what ship?" He yelled back.

The royal guard take a look from afar using the spyglass, after a matter of seconds he looked down to you and the Captain.

"Meters away from us Captain! And it's from the Kingdom of Argon!" the guard yelled back.

"Enemy?" You asked.

Valder shook his head as he begun to walk back inside, followed by you from behind. "No, it's one of Arendelle's trade partner. Perhaps the Queen invited them?" He said uncertainly. You just shrugged.

You and Valder walk inside the light house as Valder took the spyglass. "Guard, tell Queen Elsa we have a visitor from the Kingdom of Argon immediately."

"Yes Captain" he bobbed his head and run outside.

You didn't say anything instead you looked back to the ocean and saw a big ship approaching Arendelle.

It wasn't that long until the ship of Argon arrived. You and Valder glanced to each other and made your way near the docks.

A short man with a black coat with a hat came down from the ship, beside him a tall handsome man with blonde hair and fair skin. The young man came down as he ran towards you and Valder's direction. He looked...angry?

You yelped in surprise when suddenly, the young man grasped Valder's neckline as he shove him back and forth, "I demand to see the Queen! Where is Queen Elsa?"

Valder held the young man's wrist, "Hold on sir!"

You glared at him as Valder struggled into the man's grip, "Sir! Stop it! Who are you?" you yelled.

The young man pushed Valder away from him as he looked to you with his hazel eyes, he glared. "You don't know me, woman? I'am Prince Henry of Argon! I wanted to see the Queen. Now!"

He was about to enter at the Castle's gate but you quickly stopped him holding him by his shoulders, "And why?" you said firmly.

"That Queen of yours sent us a letter a few weeks ago! Why did she cancelled my proposal?!" he yelled back as anger boiled in his eyes.

You laugh at him in disbelief, what an arrogant prince?

"Well then Prince Henry of Argon wait for the Queen here" You said as you gave him a displeased look.

Prince Henry clenched his fist, he then yelled to his guards. "Step aside I will talk to the Queen peasant" he hissed.

You and Valder grasped Prince Henry's arm. "We don't want to disrespect you Prince Henry but as what I can see you are bringing some trouble in here" Valder said as he looked around. The Argonian guards surrounded the both of you.

You then noticed, the short man made his way as he pushed the Argonian guards away from him. "Prince Henry! Show some respect please! Your father will be disappointed at you!" he said.

"May I know your name sir?" you asked him respectfully.

The short man nodded, "My name's Grandar, Duke of Argon. We are here because we wanted to know why Queen Elsa cancelled Prince Henry's proposal. As you can see, he's one of the Queen 's suitor."

Valder nodded his head, "We understand, but please wait for the Queen and do not cause harm in here"

Prince Henry shove his arm, "No! I cannot wait! Guards! Help me to enter this kingdom!"

And with that the Argonian guards attacked you and Captain Valder, the Royal guards of Arendelle immediately rushed to you and Valder's direction.

One of the Argonian guards held you violently by your wrist. You then grasped his wrist and twisted it and pushed him away. He screamed in pain.

"This is madness! Why you couldn't wait for the Queen!" You snarled at the smirking Prince, watching you and his guards fight.

"Because I don't want the Queen to marry another man except by me." He said.

You punched one of his guard, while you kicked the other to their torso. "You think the Queen likes you? Indebted by you? I don't thinks so" you yelled back.

Valder on the other hand struggling and fighting those arrogant guards of Argon.

"Royal guards, cease them!" he ordered.

It seems like you offended the Prince of Argon. He walked briskly towards your direction as he pushed away one of his guard. You smirked, Henry grasped you by your neckline as he effortlessly lifted you.

He clenched his teeth, "You don't know what are you saying, woman. I can get whatever I want. I, myself will earn the Queen's trust and most important of all, her heart" He emphasized the word heart.

You narrowed your eyes at him, you didn't know why but you do not want to see this man with Elsa. You suddenly feel over protected towards the Queen.

You brace yourself and moved closer to the Prince until both of your faces were centimeters apart. "You need to pass through me before the Queen. In other words I will not let you touch her or even ask her to marry you. You're disgusting" you stated firmly.

Before you can process what you have said, you felt a sharp pain to your right cheek and you found yourself laying to the ground. Prince Henry punched you so hard. He was about to give you another punch when a loud gasp reached your ears.

"What is this? What's happening here?" Elsa yelled.

Elsa shifted her eyes to you, she covered her mouth with her hand when she saw you laying to the ground with Prince Henry above you. He was still holding your neckline and his hand clenched in fist.

Elsa glared, "Prince Henry, how dare you to hurt my guard!"

The Prince of Argon quickly loosened his grip to you. He smiled brightly to Queen Elsa as if nothing bad happened.

"Ah milady, it's pleasure to see your beautiful face." He said respectfully.

Elsa didn't answer him, instead she pass through the guards and your eyes widened as your heart began to pound furiously. You and Queen Elsa locked into each others eyes as you lifted yourself to the ground. Elsa stood beside you and helped you to get up.

You've almost forgot the sharp pain to your right cheek as you stared at her sadly. Although it's been two days since you haven't seen the Queen, you longed for her.

Elsa sighed, you can see her uneasy aura, but you ignored it the important is she is here, standing beside you protectively with her worried look. Elsa turned her gaze to Prince Henry.

"What are you doing here Prince Henry? Why did you attack my guardsmen?" Elsa said.

Henry ran his fingers through his hair, bringing his most charming look. You wanted to roll your eyes at him, "My Queen, I'm just worried about my proposal for you. Can we talk this inside the Castle?"

Elsa shook her head, "We don't have to talk about it. I assume you understand my letter. Your proposal will be no lo-

"You can't do that my Queen, We've known each other for almost three months. Three months of courting my Queen! We traveled for 2 weeks just to get in here!" Prince Henry argued.

"I have my word, Prince Henry I will no longer accept your proposal." Elsa finished.

Henry's surprised face is priceless, immediately the Duke of Argon caught the Queen's attention.

"My Queen, please let us talk about this privately-

Elsa raised her hand, cutting him off. "You heard me, sir Grandar. You have exactly five minutes to leave my Kingdom if you didn't follow me, our trade will be no longer sustained" Elsa warned.

Grandar's eyes widened, he quickly ordered the Argonian guards to retreat immediately, while Prince Henry was being dragged away from the Queen, though he tried to reach for her you quickly stood in front of her, blocking the arrogant Prince.

You smirked, "Kingdom of Argon looks like that Kingdom is full of arrogant people. What a coincidence" You suddenly massaged your right cheek when the soaring pain immediately came back.

A soft yet warm hand touched your shoulder, Elsa.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked.

You nodded in response, averting your gaze to hers. Elsa sighed as she placed her hand to your left cheek, pulling your gaze back to her and stared at your now burning cheek.

"Let's get back inside, allow me to heal your wound" Elsa take hold of your hand as your blush intensified, Captain Valder gave you and the Queen a look of suspicion.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Captain, please do take care of this." Captain didn't say anything instead he nodded his head in response as the Queen of Arendelle dragged you inside the Castle.

_Inside the Castle... (Guest room)_

You and Queen Elsa sat quietly as Elsa pressed the soft cotton to your wounded cheek. You can't help but to slightly flinch every the cotton made contact to your flesh. Elsa said there's a small bruise and it's bleeding a little.

How hard does that punch is? You don't know.

As Elsa continues to heal your small wound, her hands were shaking. You wanted to tell her that you can do it for yourself but part of you enjoyed it. So, you let the Queen do her job while you enjoyed her presence. You longed for her, you missed her.

Suddenly you thought the Queen is going to kiss you again, but you're wrong. She's just blowing your wounded cheek and you felt disappointment.

Elsa couldn't help but to ask, "Why did he punched you?" her voice was soft, just like Elsa.

You sighed, still not looking to Elsa. "I-I really don't know, Queen Elsa I-

"Tell me" she isn't mad, because her voice sounded concern. It seems like she was longing for some answers.

You think first before you begun to speak, "I-It's about his proposal. He told me than he will earn your trust and most of all your...y-your heart. He even said that he can get whatever he wants. And you're one of them, Queen Elsa" You said, as you blushed.

You didn't saw the Queen's smile.

"I-I mean, he's arrogant. And I didn't liked his personality. He's handsome yes, charming, yes. But he's not for you, he doesn't deserve you" As you finished your sentence, you just can't believe what you have said. It's the Queen's personal space! What if she actually likes the guy? What if your breaking one of Queen Elsa rule? What if-

"If that is all about, did you actually tell him that?"

You quickly shook your head, looking to somewhere else. "No...I-I mean sort of? I only said that he can't have you, he needs to pass through me before you" You blushed even more, you sounded like a maniac. You wanted to smack your head.

"Me either, I didn't liked him"

You quickly looked to the Queen, "Really? I-I mean...I thought-

"I don't like him that's all. And your right, he doesn't deserve me because I don't deserve him either. In other words we're not made for each other"

You are silent for couple of minutes, you are so relieved hearing those words. At least you've got a chance...wait what?

"Because, someone already owns my heart." Elsa said, "But I'm still unsure if that person feels the same way" she whispered.

Looking into her eyes, your heart beats fast. They say eyes are the window to the soul. And those blue eyes, those perfect blue eyes were looking back to you, it seems like those words were meant for you. You don't understand what're you feeling right now, you just wanted to find out what is it.

Elsa placed the cotton back to the medical kit. Sighing, she placed a soft kiss to your left cheek.

The Queen stood up and walk slowly towards the door. Looking back to you, Elsa gave you a small smile and then left.

Maybe...maybe there is something magical between you and the Queen. Maybe she has something for you, or you too. Maybe you didn't know that you, such as yourself slowly falling in love with Elsa.


	16. Chapter 16

The Queen of Arendelle sighed as she glanced around the Great Hall with pure joy and excitement. As soon as Eric had informed her that King Galius will be visiting her kingdom she immediately summoned Gerda and Kai and the other servants to prepare as soon as possible. She and Anna decided to throw a party for the kingdom of Glaciem. After all the visiting King isn't just a King he is more than that, he was one of their few relatives.

With great delight in her heart, Elsa decided also to cancel her royal duties so that she could help Anna and the other servants to prepare as well. Anna even insisted she have some breaks so that she can relax and join her decorate the surroundings, which Elsa didn't regret it.

Smiling, she walked towards her sister and stood in front of Anna who is so busy wiping away the dusts from Elsa's throne, the Queen rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Anna you can't do that seriously, let one of our servants do this," she said as she looked at her sister's action intently.

Anna didn't bother to greet her or look up at her. She was so dedicated doing this thing, Elsa giggled and covered her mouth with her hand as Anna's tongue darting out, she was so engrossed cleaning Elsa's throne. After hearing a soft giggle Anna finally looked up and furrowed her eyebrows, "What's so funny?" She asked innocently.

Elsa cleared her throat as she straighten her posture, "Nothing I'm just surprised at you. Anna you can do something else not this," Elsa looked around and an idea popped inside her head, "Why don't you and I help Gerda to decide what color should be-"

Anna suddenly squeaked in excitement and clapped her hands, "You are right! Why am I doing this thing by the way?" Anna said as she scratched the top of her head, thinking, as if she has done something crazy.

Elsa shook her head and grabbed her sister's wrist pulling her towards Gerda's direction. "I'm glad you finally convinced yourself, for a moment there I thought you are one of the castle maids but then I forgot...You are the princess of Arendelle" She teased.

Anna huffed, "Right, I was waiting for you and I was so bored that I decided to wipe the dusts to entertain myself but I never thought that I would be look like- wait, what did you just say?" Anna asked when finally she analyzed what her sister told her.

Elsa giggled, "Oh nothing my dear sister...forget what I said" she laughed while Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa and Anna approached Gerda and sat in front of her. Gerda glanced at the Queen and Princess and offered them a smile.

"Her majesties, what color do you prefer for the curtains?" She asked and lifted two different piece of cloth.

Elsa smiled and let Anna decide what color it should be, Anna caressed her chin as she narrowed her eyes thinking what color would fit in. Elsa took her time to read some papers that was placed atop of the table. Nothing important, just all about decoration, designs and other stuff for the upcoming party. The Queen looked up when Anna finally chose her color.

"Green?" She asked as if she wasn't pleased with it.

Anna exaggeratedly threw her arms in the air, "Oh come on Elsa, it's my favorite one and it's really pleasing to the eyes."

"Anna I understand but this party isn't for you or for me. But this party is for King Galius and Glaciem, remember?"

Anna sighed and handed the green cloth back to Gerda, "Yeah you're right sorry" Anna bit her lip as she glanced at her sister, arms crossed. "You? How about you? What color do you think?"

Elsa hummed and think for a moment, Gerda waited for her while Elsa reach for something. She smiled and gestured it towards Anna, "Seriously? Blue? I thought it's not your party nor mine?" Anna asked.

The Queen rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know but I think since they have the same powers as mine, blue would be perfect."

Anna frowns and pouts, "That's still unfair, that's your favorite color,"

Elsa gently placed the blue cloth at her lap and smiled at her sister's childish behavior, "Right, then let's think about something else for color green, what do you think?" said Elsa.

Anna beamed, "Yeah actually I have an idea inside-

_THUMPSS!_

Elsa and Anna jumped in surprise as a loud noise startled the servants and the Queen and Princess. Eric and you toppled on the ground with blue and green curtains. Eric cursed under his breath as he struggled to stand up but then he failed when he slipped on the curtains and fell once again. On the other hand you are dragged as well and your face greeted the floor.

You groaned as you tried to move the curtains away from your face, "Eric! Will you please stop being so careless! How many times do you have to drag me onto the floor with your mess! My back already hurts!" you complained.

Eric groaned in frustration, "This is hard for me! This is not- and well I'm not careless my dear sister! I slipped and that's not my fault!" He argued.

You rolled your eyes as you managed to stand up, "Whatever you say, but seriously my back hurts!"

Eric didn't say anything as he quickly bent down and gathered the curtains into his arm without the effort to fold them properly, unlike you. Eric walked briskly towards Gerda and without noticing that the Queen and Princess were actually on other side of the table. He slothfully placed the blue curtains atop the table. Gerda stood up and placed her hands onto her waist.

Eric looked at her, "What..what's wrong?"

Gerda  _tsk_  and shook her head, "My dear, I said turquoise not cyan for the fifth time! We are supposed to be hanging these curtains for now!" Gerda massaged her temples, while Eric dumbly stared at the curtains. He blinked several times as he breathe.

"Look I'm really sorry for this, I'm just confused. We'll be right back Gerda" Eric said.

You sprinted towards the table and gently placed the green curtains, you shook your head. "Uh uh...I'm not coming with you anymore brother, do it alone by yourself"

Eric whined, "What the- what?! Come on! come with me!"

You took a step back and immediately sat on the chair, "No no, I'm tired, and my back hurts! Why you can't do it by yourself" You paused for a while and grinned mischievously, "Or maybe..." you said.

Eric flushed a little, "M-Maybe what?"

You narrowed your eyes, "Or maybe you don't know the difference between turquoise and cyan?"

Eric blushed even more, "WHAT? N-No of course! Silly!" He hissed, "Great, if you don't want to come with me. I-I'll go by myself then"

You laughed.

"Maybe I'll come with you" Anna offered.

You and Eric froze as the familiar voice reached both of your ears. You turn around and saw the Queen and Princes giggling.

Eric stiffed, "I-I, your majesties. I do apologize for me and my sister's actions. We didn't know you were there,"

Anna and Elsa cleared their throat, suppressing their giggles. "No it's quiet alright and  _endearing,_ " Elsa said as she stared at you for a moment then to your brother. Your eyes widened a bit as you turn your eyes back to your brother, your cheeks turned into crimson.

Anna laughed as she walked briskly towards Eric's and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away "That's enough! We better get going! We'll be right back!"

Once they were out of sight, your shoulders dropped and heard Gerda took a deep breath in frustration. You chuckled instantly.

Gerda placed her hand to her forehead, "My dear (Y/N), you should teach your brother about colors" Gerda sighed and sat quietly.

You gave her a sheepish smile, "Yeah, sorry about him"

Elsa smiled inwardly as she walked towards you and sat beside you. You looked at her and smiled, "Good morning Queen Elsa"

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes though her smile still painted across her face, "How many times do I have to tell you that address me as just Elsa?"

You giggled softly, "I know, but don't you think that it's inappropriate calling you 'Elsa' in front of the others?" Your voice went quiet all of a sudden as you glanced around the room. Elsa drew her eyebrows together, watching you intently. She smiled, "That is fine, don't worry about them and I insist. Your Queen demands it"

You stopped and raise an eyebrow ''Elsa.." you said.

Elsa hummed, "Yes?"

You smirked, "You said I'll call you Elsa...then Elsa" you said teasingly.

Elsa giggled as she playfully punch your bicep, "Very funny of you my dear guard" the Queen shook her head and for a moment she eyed every castle maids examining their work.

Suddenly your eye caught the sight of Sophie, she was wiping the Castle's window using a wooden-dowel handle with feathers while standing at a long ladder. You suddenly aware for her. You looked up and noticed that she was trembling a little.

"Will she fall?" You suddenly asked.

Elsa looked at you and then followed your gaze, "Oh..I don't know but I do hope not. That's really scary" Elsa said as she continued to look at Sophie.

You continued to stare, "Well..she's trembling. How many castle maids already fell from that?" You asked again.

Elsa think for a moment then spoke, "I can't remember but I think thirteen maids" With that, you reluctantly turn away from her and looked at the Queen who's eyes were settled towards Sophie.

"Well that's awful" You looked up once again, "I hope she won't fall then" you said quietly.

Elsa slowly averted her gaze at the maid and stared at your hair for a moment. A pang of jealously spike her. Your voice sounded concern that almost made Elsa's heart ache because of your concern towards the maid. But Elsa quickly shook her head. Of course, why wouldn't you be concerned? Whoever falls from that ladder will surely suffer and as a Queen she should be more concerned towards her servants. With that Elsa shook her head once again, now that's inappropriate, you're just concern of course.

 _A friendly concern of course, why would she- UGH! Elsa stop this! It's not a big deal so stop over thinking_ Elsa argued inside her head.

"Are you alright?"

Your voice snapped the Queen back. She sighed nervously and smiled, "Yeah I am... why do you ask?"

You smiled back as you shook your head. Suddenly you gave her a look, "You're looking red, are you ill all of a sudden?" You asked as you gently placed a hand onto her forehead which made Elsa tensed.

"What? N-No I-I'm perfectly fine," Elsa stuttered.

Still you're not buying it, so you her asked another question. "Oh... what were you thinking then?"

Elsa blushed, "T-Thinking?"  _Did I just say that out loud? Did she hear?_

You smirked, "I called your name many times before you finally answered me," You said.

Elsa looked down, "Oh... I-I'm sorry"

"So you were in deep thought?"

Elsa looked up and shook her head, "N-No there is nothing in my mind. Why you are so eager to know?" She raised an eyebrow. You shrugged.

"Cool be cool, I'm just teasing" You raised your hand and laughed at her.

Elsa crossed her arms, "You like teasing me," Elsa murmured.

You didn't understand, "What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh?"

"Yes,"

"You hate me for teasing you?"

"Yes,"

You hummed, "You don't like it when I do that?"

"Yes,"

"But you're not mad?"

"Yes,"

An idea came into your mind, you grinned first before you spoke again, "So...you  _like_  me then?"

"Yes,"

You bite your tongue to hide your laugh, A moment of silence then Elsa's eyes widened in realization. Her face flushed as her cheeks turned into crimson she glared at you, "H-hey! you tease!" She slightly smacked your bicep.

You continued to laugh at her as her cheeks turned visibly red. You let her do her smacking skills, "Hey! That was a joke! I won't do that again" You laughed.

Elsa stopped and took a deep breath, "You better be,"

You are about to say something to the blushing Queen, when suddenly a loud scream reached your ears. You quickly looked up and saw Sophie who was now losing her balance. You didn't wait as you used your instinct, you quickly ran to her and readied your arms to catch her.

And you're right. She completely lose her balance as she slipped. You gasped.

You yelled, "I got you-  _UGH!"_

Sophie landed perfectly in your arms but the problem is you stumbled onto the floor and your back greeted the ground. You groaned and slightly opened your eyes. All you can see is brown, well a black brown hair. Sophie whined in pain as she rolled over and was greeted by your beautiful face. She froze in place, she didn't expect that it was you who caught her. Her face practically turned red.

You tried to move but you couldn't, Sophie wasn't moving. You looked up and brush the hair away from her face to look at her, "Sophie are you alright? Are you injured or anything?"

Sophie blushed even more, frantically she pushed herself up using her palms. "I-I'm fine..really er..I-I didn't- I'm sorry," She stood up and fixed her now wrinkled uniform. She brush away all the dusts from her suit.

You slowly pushed yourself into a sitting position, Sophie was about to offer her hand to help you but then Elsa walked briskly towards you and Sophie.

"Are you two alright?" She asked but mostly her attention was fully on you. You nodded in response and quickly Sophie looked to the Queen, "Queen Elsa, I am sorry. I didn't mean to fall..a-and (Y/N) t-thank you," Elsa studied the maids face and she noticed she was blushing, she can't even look into your eyes.

Elsa cleared her throat, "It's fine, be careful next time Sophie, are you feeling okay?" She asked, but truly of course she was concerned towards the servant too.

Sophie nodded, "Yes I am, your majesty. Again my apologies," She finally looked at you and smiled apologetically. "Thank you and sorry (Y/N)."

You slightly wave her a hand as you shook your head, "Nah it was fine, I'm glad I caught you. Anyway be careful next time. You're lucky you didn't get another scar or bruise" You instantly smiled at her.

Elsa sighed, she didn't noticed that she was grasping the side of her dress. Looking around, everyone was now forming a circle around the scenario. Elsa sighed once again, averting her gaze towards Sophie. She cleared her throat.

"Everyone go back to your proper place, and Sophie take a break" Elsa gave her a small smile. Sophie nodded respectfully in response and walk away from you and the Queen.

You gently massaged the back of your head, "Well that was close" You sighed.

Elsa turned her gaze back to you with furrowed eyebrows, "Close? what?"  _Close to kissing you?_ The Queen wanted to roll her eyes.

Massaging your head, you turn around and said, "What I mean is she was close... to falling,"

Elsa didn't say anything instead she returned to the table where Gerda was sitting. You didn't say anything you just followed her.

After what happened, your brother and Anna finally returned. You wave at them and noticed that they were holding a lots of curtains. You smiled,  _Finally the right color is here._

Anna and Eric reached the table as they slothfully lay down the curtains. Anna smiled, "Is this the right color of blue, Gerda?"

Gerda looked up and a wide smile of relief finally coveted in her features, "That's it finally! Thank you princess Anna for the help," She then turned to look at Eric and sighed, "Thank you for your patience as well, you may rest for a while." Gerda sat once again.

Eric threw his body towards the chair, taking a deep breath while he closed his eyes. You poked his sides, "Are you alright? Eh? Hard isn't?" You teased.

Eric gave you a look as if saying 'I'm not in the mood'. He then slightly punched your back. You gasped. "Hey! That hurts! I told you my back hurts!" You complained.

Eric shrugged, "I don't know that,"

You  _tsk_  in disbelief, 'Seriously?!"

"Yeah,"

_"Oh fuck,"_

* * *

 

**_(Time skipped)_ **

It was now late in afternoon and finally everyone is done decorating the great hall. Blue curtains everywhere and the tables and chairs where properly placed leaving a great amount of space in the middle, expected that was for those who wanted to dance. Two more days and the King of Glaciem will be here. Remembering your father and the Captain as well made you nervous. But you didn't want to worry about that for now. Now wasn't the time for that.

Elsa stood in front and clapped her hands, "Well done everyone! This is grand! You may now take your rest and eat" The Queen gestured Gerda and Kai, "Follow Kai and Gerda for the late lunch, it was my favor after all thank you everyone"

Elsa and Anna watched their servants filed out one by one in silence. The Queen smiled in satisfaction.

Anna suddenly nudged her sister, "Elsa I'll be back in a bit. Kristoff is waiting for me at the castle's gate," The princess didn't even bother her sister's approval. She sprinted away towards the hall and now she's out of sight.

Elsa turn around and she quickly grabbed you by wrist and for a moment she stopped in front of your brother, "Eric, if you don't mind may I borrow your sister for a while?" She asked politely. Eric nodded, "I don't mind at all"

With that, you felt your body drifted away from your brother.

You didn't know exactly where Elsa was dragging you so you let her take the lead. Looking down with your hand, Elsa was holding your wrist tightly but it doesn't bother you. Elsa continued her way to nowhere, what Elsa wants is that to be alone with you for a moment. She admits that she was envious when she watched you and Sophie. Is that making her selfish? She didn't know.

Elsa stopped for a while and slowly looked down to her hand. She blushed.

You looked at her, "What?" You asked politely.

Elsa cleared her throat and continued to walk. You smirked. "Are you not fond of it?" The Queen looked over her shoulder and smiled instantly, "No, I was surprised actually,"

You chuckled, "By what? Holding your hand?"

Elsa smiled discreetly as her face flushed, "Y-Yes."

You smiled at her back. After a long walk, Elsa brought you to the back of the Castle where there is no one around, just you and the Queen. You actually didn't know that there is a small balcony and the sight of it was the sea, and then the falls. You can't help but you admire the place.

"Let's sit in there," Elsa slowly pulled you along with her and you gently followed her.

Looking around your eyes fell at the Queen and smiled, "This is beautiful and wonderful," You commented.

The Queen smiled and she rested her head onto your shoulder, "Thanks, I actually go in here when I'm alone,"

You looked down at her as you push away the strand of her hair away from her face "At least you're not alone now."

Elsa looked up giggled, "Yes, and I'm happy to share this place with you."

"Thank you. How sweet of you," You lifted her chin and cupped her face, "Beautiful," You whispered as you look into her eyes. Elsa smiled instantly as she wrapped her arms around your waist pulling you closer to her. You gently kissed her forehead.

The Queen opened her one eye and stared at you, "That is?"

You smiled, "That is what?"

"Not there" She murmured.

"Wrong spot, okay" You giggled once again and slowly brushed your lips to hers. Kissing her softly, You and Elsa smiled between your kisses.

You pulled away, "Is that right?" you asked.

Elsa smiled and nodded her head as she rest her head to your chest. You hugged her tightly as you inhaled her icy sweet scent and let your self be drown into her lovable presence.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Stay away from my daughter! Don't hurt her please! I'm begging you! Please!" Your mother yelled. Everyone laughed._

" _Oh Lily, why would I follow your command? If I want to kill her I will!" Said the man who's holding you by your hair. He shove you violently back and forth as you screamed in pain. You want to fight but you can't you are too weak, he's powerful._

_He traced the sharp end of the dagger to your neck, threatening to hurt you. "Tell me Lily, why you didn't kill her from the moment she was born?"_

_Lily glared, "Because she is my daughter!" She yelled once again._

_Suddenly his eyes were red as blood, anger boiled inside of him. He slowly lowered himself and leaned in to your ears, "A bastard child?" He gripped your hair._

_"Please! Stop! It hurts!" You plead._

_You kept your eyes open as you slowly looked to you mother's direction. She was held both of her arms, two man standing behind her, the other man has his sword towards her neck. Suddenly, you didn't know you are already crying._

_"M-Mother..." You said barely a whisper._

_"(Y/N)..." Lily stared at you, fear can be seen through her blue eyes._

_The man who held you tightly threw you in front of your mother. Your face landed onto the ground as you struggled to stand up. You groaned once the man stamp his foot onto your back._

_"Stay there!" He said._

_Lily gasped, "What are you doing? What are you planning!" She screamed once again, trying to escape._

_The man with a deep voice smirked as he glance between you and Lily. He took a step back._

_"Hold her arms, face her back to me" He ordered._

_He took something around his waist. Lily's eyes widened in fear._

_"No! Don't! Don't hurt my child!"_

_A sharp sound reached your ears, it was when something hit you and you screamed in agony. He did it again, and again. That's when you realize you are being tortured by a whip, but it's not just a whip. It was burning and it has fire._

_You vision started to fade, but you quickly shook your head to regain consciousness. After how many cry, hurt and pain finally he stopped._

_"She deserves to die, she has no right to stay alive."_

_You can hear their conversation as you managed to eavesdropped. Your body was now peacefully settled to the ground. Blood soaking to your shirt and you can clearly feel the pain. You shakily turned you head to your right side that's when you saw your brother completely unconscious, his body was covered with blood. Your eyes started to cry once again._

_"Eric no please" You thought as tears fell from your eyes._

_Another strike hit your back and you screamed loudly as before, you never saw this one coming._

_"That is enough"_

_Another deep voice spoke._

_"Lord Gehenn" Said the man who tortured you._

_Your vision was blur so you cannot see who's this man. "L-Lord Gehenn? Is that mean he's t-the Lord of Ignus?" You thought as you shivered._

_"We will keep her...alive. We can use her" Lord Gehenn said._

_"But I thought that you didn't-"_

_"Follow my orders Alddin, She was something more." He said. 'Kill the mother instead this girl, she has no use after all." He walked closer to you and lifted your chin. He smiled, but that smile was murderous._

_Lily's body began to shake uncontrollably. She kept her eyes open as she stared at Alddin who's walking to her direction. Alddin grabbed her wrist and threw her next to you. Before Lily could touch you for once last time, she was dragged away from you. You tried to lift your swelling body using all of your strength but then you are greeted by the ground again. You can't do anything you are too weak at that moment, all you can do is stare with wide eyes as you saw your mother squirmed violently to Alddin's arms._

_"S-Stay away from her!" You yelled._

_Lord Gehenn tilted his head examining your figure and features. He smirked. "What have I done? I created a monster," with that he laughed, "But I'm proud of it."_

_You started to tremble and you glanced at him, you clenched your fist and teeth in anger. A loud female scream echoed._

_"Last message for your bastard daughter?" Lord Gehenn said. Now, standing beside you._

_Lily cried, "(Y/N)! Listen to me! Whatever happens today and in the future always listen to your heart not in your mind, do you understand? You can choose your fate! Don't let them control you! You are good, you are good," Lily emphasized every word that came to her mouth._

_You and your mother locked into each other's eyes. 'I love you' she mouthed._

_Your eyes widened, "NOOO!"_

_Before you could protest and stop Alddin you found your mother's body onto the ground. Blood spilled everywhere._

_Lord Gehenn lowered himself and lifted your chin, "(Y/N), I assume you don't know who I am?"_

_You didn't answered him, and you can't hear him either. Your eyes cried as you stared to your mother's body. A dagger was impaled in her throat. Her eyes were opened, but already dead._

_Lord Gehenn continued, "Well maybe not for now, you will know me soon," He stood up and motioned his people to retreat but before he could run away you quickly grasped his foot, stopping him with all your strength. You looked up and glared at him._

_"I w-will kill you...y-you will pay for this" your hands grasped him firmly, you continued, "I will k-kill you!" You yelled as you choked. Lord Gehenn moved away his foot forcefully from your grip. He laughed once again. "You'll never know...You can't kill me," grabbing your neckline, he leaned in and whispers to your ears, "In fact, you will be forever indebted, thankful, grateful to me for not killing you," You pulled away and stared into his eyes, "I will see you soon, (Y/N)"_

* * *

Your eyes snapped open and you slowly eased yourself in a sitting position. You stretched your arms wide and glanced around. Seeing your companion playing with your brother's wolf made you realize that you are outside of the castle.

Forcing yourself to smile you stood up and walked towards the falls. It's quiet relaxing for you to hear the water splashing everywhere after you had another bad dream, no it's not a bad dream it was your memories as a child when you encountered the Lord of Ignus. You didn't know why those memories were hunting you and made you feel terrible at the same time.

Hearing Eric's voice snapped you back into reality.

"Hey (Y/N) I'm back! I've made some tracks so that we could race back to the castle," He laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced at you and a worried look coveted into his features.

"Are you alright, did you hear me?" He asked uncertainty.

You slowly bobbed your head, you turned to him as you opened your mouth. "How long have you been there? Tracking?"

He licked his lip and looked over your and his companion, "Thirty minutes I think, why did you ask?"

"Nothing. Just asking,"

You began to walk as you made your way to your companion. Pulling the reins and you bestride onto him. You cooed him for a moment and sighed.

"Is there something the matter (Y/N)?" Eric asked as he also made his way towards his wolf. He glanced at you.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine brother. No need to worry" You said skeptically.

Eric shrugged his shoulders and mounted onto Grey wind. From a worried look he then smirked at you, giving you a challenging look. "So we're here to train our partners. Race until we reached the Castle. Whoever goes there first it means you win and then if not..." He chuckled as he pulled the reins , "You lose"

You bit your lip as you patted your dragon's head earning his attention from you. You leaned in and whispered softly at him, "You know what to do buddy, right? We can fly, they can't" You winked at him and you grasped tightly to the reins.

"Oh then let's see then" You challenge him. "I'm afraid you'll lose this."

Eric laughed, "Don't finish it sister, we're just about to start" He smirked.

You watched him as Eric lowered himself, cooing his companion as well. He was whispering something as Grey wind's head tilted to right, Eric gave him a once last pat to his head.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready,"

And then it begun.

Grey wind lunched onto his feet and he quickly disappeared. You shook your head in disbelief. "Now Coldfang!"

Your dragon spread his wings, flapping it with all his strength until you felt yourself being lifted to the ground. Coldfang wasted no time, with your orders he quickly moved.

It wasn't that long until you were flying into the sky with your dragon. Looking down you can see the blue shimmering tracks that was made out of ice that your brother made. You instructed your dragon to go a little lower and your dragon quickly obliged.

You laughed out loud, "Buddy! It looks like we're going to win!" You kicked the air in excitement as you looked down once more. You never saw your brother and it looks like he lost himself deep into the forest. You smiled inwardly, "I knew we're gonna make it!" You cooed your companion. Turning your gaze back to your tracks when all of a sudden Coldfang stopped flying and you accidentally let go of the reins, catching your breath. You screamed as your body loosen its grip to your companion, you quickly snatched the reins and twisted it your wrist holding it tightly. You are breathing so hard as you looked down you took a few deep breaths. Looking up, you glared towards your companion. "What are you doing? I almost died!" You yelled at him.

While in the mid air, you were struggling to return from your companion's back. You tried to lift yourself up with all your strength, but in a few attempts you failed. Still hanging there like a prey, awaiting for someone to grab you, you managed yourself to be calm for a matter of seconds. "Coldfang, be still don't move I'm trying all my best- Ah! Bullshit!" You groaned in frustration. It was getting dark as the sun begun to disappear, You wasted no time. You sway back and forth, side to side and with that you quickly grasped onto your companion's back. You weakly laughed as you slothfully put in position once again.

"Why did you stop?" You asked him.

Coldfang wiggled his tale, "Never mind. Come on buddy let's go back. It's getting late" Your companion timidly obliged you which you found very strange. As Coldfang continued to fly, you gently massaged your wrist but then you flinched at the sudden contact. You pulled up your sleeve and found that there's a wound reddish and yet fresh. You sighed.

* * *

"Where are they? I thought they got here first." Eric said as he looked up from the sky searching for you and your dragon. He squeezed both of his hands as anxiety and fear increased. He was the first one to reach the castle and when he got there he found nothing. Now here he is, standing near the docks as he swallowed hard waiting for you.

"It's getting late where are you (Y/N)?" He whispered.

Grey wind came from his behind as he nudged his companion. Eric smiled instantly and placed his hand atop of his head, "I hope they are alright."

* * *

"Coldfang where are going?" You glanced around and you noticed that he was bringing you to a different direction, "This is not the right path Coldfang! Let's go back to the castle now" You said.

Coldfang protested as he growled at you, you clenched your fist. "You will listen to me. I said let's go back to the castle now!" You demanded.

"I said-

Coldfang stopped in the midair once again. You are about to scold at him when a sudden appearance came to your view. You narrowed your eyes as you tried to identify what is it. You heard your dragon growled and it looks like he was about to attack. Confused, you glanced to your dragon and to the unknown creatures.  _He's acting so weird today._ As they came near, you laughed quietly.

"Black birds? Seriously you will waste your time for them?" You pointed those black birds as you continued to laugh despite of your aching wrist. You patted his head, "Coldfang alright, they're different. They're birds not dragons"

Coldfang ignored you and suddenly he attacked them as he fired them using his mouth. "Coldfang!" You screamed.

Your eyes widened when you caught the glimpse of their eyes.  _It was red._

Your body stiffened, they are too many to fight back, you have to retreat. "Buddy now let's get out of here," You whispered at him, while eyeing the creatures. Coldfang growled as he quickly move down as fast as he can. Now you get it why your dragon was bringing you to a different direction, was he trying to protect you? You know everything about dragons, especially your companion. He is different from the others and that's what you are thankful for, you didn't know that this dragon was gifted you just found him deep in the forest when you were a ten year old girl.

"Coldfang I need you to maintain your speed, you got it?" You yelled as loud as you can, Coldfang bobbed his head. You are about to turn around when unexpectedly a sharp pain immense at the back of your neck down to your arms.

_"Shit!"_

You immediately bite your tongue to keep yourself from screaming. Quickly, you shot them using your powers from left to right realizing that you missed them, you groaned when the other one attacked you from behind. The other black bird nipped your scalp down to your arm repeatedly, you ducked your head as you tried to catch it's feather when all of a sudden the other group attacked your dragon's wings, Coldfang whined in pain as he violently squirmed and you felt your body being drifted away from your dragon.

"Coldfang!" You managed to scream as your vision started to fade.

_What is happening, I can't breathe. I c-cant.._

Your vision was blurred and the last thing you saw was that your dragon was being attacked while you fell from the sky.

 


	18. Chapter 18

_"Wake up little guardian" A soft yet deep voice whispered to your ears. It wasn't entirely pleasing to you after hearing those words. Your head was spinning as you managed to open your one eye looking around in a slow movement and when finally your senses came back the first thing that your body felt was pain. You whined a little, struggling to get a clearer view to your surroundings. There you saw a man standing in front of you wearing a black hooded cloak, you glared towards him as you slowly backed up, pushing yourself away from the mysterious man standing in front of you._

_He laughed when he saw you backing away from him, "You don't have to be afraid dear, though I won't hurt you"_

_You choked and immediately wrapped your one arm around your abdomen. The pain was really getting worse, you gently caressed the back of your neck and when you saw a blood you quickly dismissed the immense throbbing pain trailing throughout your body. You quickly looked up as you managed to stand up, not breaking your eye contact to him. You clenched your teeth._

_"Who are you?" You asked in a displeasing tone. "Why did you bring me here, where am I?!"_

_The hooded man laughed, "You don't have to panic as I said I won't hurt you. I'm not your enemy" He walked and pass you by. Still you don't trust this man, you kept your eyes fixed on him, only him. Looking around for a moment examining your surroundings it was already dark and as your eyes forgot where the hooded man is. You heard his voice and you quickly spun around._

_"I'm here" He said._

_You narrowed your eyes as you looked at him intently. His voice, I heard it before. You glared at him, "Where I'am?" You asked, "You're the one who attacked me, I presume?"_

_The hooded man turned his head towards you while his hands were on his back. You noticed and saw his teeth, smiling deviously towards you. You gulped. This isn't good, I don't have any armor to defend myself. You bit your lip and you almost forgot you have power over ice, somehow you breathed in relief. Then I'll use my powers to protect myself...I don't trust him at all._

_His smile vanished as if he read your thoughts, "You're in the forest not so far away from Arendelle, and yes I was the one who summoned those black birds to attack you"_

_You grimaced. He's my enemy! then why the hell he told me that he wasn't my enemy?! Probably trying to trick me or fool around me. You smiled at him, though your smile wasn't presenting a friendly offer. Your smile turned into a wrath glare._

_"What do you want?"_

_"For now nothing...I just needed to see you"_

_Your eyes widened a bit, "Needed to see me?"_

_The hooded man nodded his head, "Yes" He examined you for a moment, "You've grown a lot (Y/N), the last time I saw you, you were a young girl begging for her mother's life"_

_You froze, you stiffed. You opened your mouth to say something but then you failed, no words came out. The sudden image of your mother being tortured by someone made your heart clenched tightly. The death of your mother, the worst scenario of your life seeing your mother die. 'W-Was he-_

_"Lord Gehenn" He then slowly uncovered his head and his eyes immediately made contact with your blue ones. You froze. He continued, "I'm sorry for keeping your dreams when you were young" He smiled. "I'd have to bring those memories back to you so that you wouldn't forget about me"_

_You clenched your fists, shaking. You wanted to kill him, you wanted him to die right now. "You killed my mother!" You yelled at him._

_Lord Gehenn laughed as he wave his hands, "Yes yes I know (Y/N) I killed your mother, but she deserves it"_

_You extend your right arm and ice spike formed, you began to run towards his directions aiming it directly at him as you screamed. Gehenn laughed and waved his hand towards you, quickly he moved away from your attack. Your eyes widened at the sight, you missed him, swiftly fire appeared in his hand and he gave you a strong punch, striking you to your swelling abdomen. Ice quickly melted away as pain immersed to your abdomen, you fell to the ground in your knees._

_"How fascinating you can control your powers now, you know how to use your powers unlike before" He chuckled and just staring at you. Your mouth gaped in discomfort as you looked down to your paunch, your flesh was now throbbing in pain with your skin._

_"But yet still weak" Lord Gehenn sighed as he looked around, "How lovely the night is" He said as if nothing happened._

_You cannot contain yourself anymore. All you know was that you're mad, extremely mad. Struggling to stand u p once again, you whined as you placed your arm around your stomach. "I will kill you! I swear to the gods I will get my revenge!" You scolded. "You will see" You warned him as you glared at him._

_He smiled, "Okay then, but as I said a while ago I won't kill you. I'm not here to harm you or whatsoever" He brought his hand to his back. "I said before, I will see you soon right? and here I'am" He laughed, "How are you?"_

_You looked at him, sternly. Why he was acting so weird? Why he was pretending to be good when in reality he was bad. He killed your mother, he was there he was the one who ordered that thing. Not everyone deserves to die, especially your mother. If someone deserves death, it was him._

_"Stop acting like we're in good terms, I'm not your friend. Stop being good because you're not" You said._

_Lord Gehenn nodded his head, you studied his face. At first you thought he was hurt or something but as long as you stared at his face, in his features you realized that this man wasn't affected. Clearly he doesn't care whatever came into your mouth as if he doesn't feel such a thing. No emotions can be seen._

_Gehenn sighed, "I know that since you were a young girl"_

_"What do you want?" You groaned._

_He looked at you then smirked, "Do I have to repeat that my dear? for now nothing...I just needed to see you" He tilted his head, slowly you can feel his eyes roaming to your body, "You've got your mother's features eyes, nose, hair, lips..." He stopped for a while and there you noticed how mad he was when he mentioned those things, "Enchanting" he said barely a whisper._

_You are about to say something again when you felt your body screamed in agony. I needed to return to the castle._

_You looked up, "You needed to see me? Why?" You asked. You finally played along, an idea came into your mind. 'Maybe if I pretend nothing happened, ask him some questions, be kind I can gather some information.' You thought. 'Well that was brilliant.'_

_Lord Gehenn didn't notice your sudden change of demeanor, He was looking around and his face wasn't actually showing any emotions. You studied his face, He was tall, his hair was long dark as the night, his eyes were red as blood, he had a scar on his right eye. You snapped back into reality when those eyes was staring at you once again. You can't help but to feel some sort of connections, a little so you looked away._

_"I needed to know if you were alright, after I killed your mother I needed to know if you changed into something" said Lord Gehenn who's now slowly approaching you. You suddenly felt fear inside you as you backed away from him._

_"C-Changed into s-something?" You stuttered, still backing away from him._

_Lord Gehenn stopped in front of you, "Yes" He said._

_"W-What do you mean?" You asked him, confused at the same time._

_He smirked, "Still your allies didn't say anything? Galius didn't tell you? Avis?"_

_You suddenly furrowed your eyebrows, you didn't get it you are now confused. You didn't get his point. What he was trying to say?_

_You shook your head, slowly looking up, meeting his gaze "I don't understand what're you talking about, What about King Galius and my father?"_

_"Father" He repeated, "You called him your father?" He laughed._

_'Does he know something? Something about my father?'_

_"Y-Yes" You glared at him, "Why are you laughing?"_

_He smiled deviously again, "It was clear, they were keeping a secret from you" He shook his head, "How sad" He laughed. 'Why don't you ask them about that, huh?" He then glared and leaned in towards your ears, "Once you know the truth, you'll know me at the same time"_

_You are completely surprised as you stared to the ground. They were keeping a secret? Was that about you? What are you then? What's with you and Lord Gehenn?_

_You shook your head, "No you're just fooling ar-" You stopped talking._

_You glanced around the forest._

_He's gone._

* * *

Your eyes were closed, your body was resting in a soft fabric. All you can feel is that somehow the pain that was left in your body wasn't that bad. However you didn't open your eyes, you were so exhausted, tired and weak at the same time. As your eyes were closed you can hear that someone entered, the door creak opened and slowly closed.

_Am I back in the castle?_

You felt your arm was being lifted , you slightly grimaced. It was still hurting.

_"_ Please hand me the bandages and dressing" said the woman who's carefully lifting your bruised arm.

_Definitely it's Gerda, I'm back in the castle, but how?_

Gerda smiled at Sophie and took the bandage, she gently instructed the young woman to raise your arm while she wrapped it around your swelling one. You let out a small whine when your arm was being treated.

Sophie looked down on you and stared sadly. She bit her lower lip, she wanted to hug you and comfort you. When she heard about the news that you were missing, she nearly had a heart attack she was concerned towards you deeply.

A moment after, Gerda finally finished bandaging your arm. "Care to apply this to her scars and bruise? I'll be back later" Sophie nodded and quickly took the first aid kit. Gerda smiled and told her the instructions on how to treat your injuries.

When Gerda left, Sophie sighed and started to heal your wounds. However, you didn't care, you just lay there and completely aware what Sophie was doing to you. After a matter of seconds, your pretending to sleep completely turned into actual sleep. You are now sleeping while Sophie continued her doing. You are so tired, you need more rest.

The door opened slowly and Sophie looked over her shoulder to see that the Queen of Arendelle entered inside as she closed the door quietly. The young servant straightened her posture, surprised to see the Queen approaching her and you.

"Your Majesty" Sophie bobbed her head respectfully. Elsa smiled instantly at her and made her way to your bedside taking a seat beside you. Just like Sophie, Elsa was so worried for you, after hearing that you were missing Elsa felt her heart stopped. She didn't like the fact that you're gone, missing, she didn't like that losing someone who's really important to her will vanished all of a sudden. Gladly your dragon managed to find your body laying onto the ground deep into the forest, he brought your body back and returned to the castle despite he had some bruises and his other wing was injured.

Elsa hugged your dragon and thanked him for saving your life.

Elsa didn't notice a single tear fell from her eye, she quickly wiped it away when Sophie noticed her. The young servant quickly looked away and concentrate to your wounds. Feeling uneasy and uncomfortable, Sophie looked at Elsa, "Queen Elsa, I'll give you some privacy, I'll be back later your Highness" Sophie stuttered and was about to leave when Elsa stopped her.

"No!" She quickly cleared her throat. "What I mean is you can stay and continue to heal her wounds since the doctor isn't here yet I suppose you should treat her injuries" Elsa smiled and Sophie gulped and returned to the other side of the bed, continuing her hob.

Elsa sighed as her thumb caressed your cheek, "I was so worried for her" she said quietly.

Sophie looked at the Queen and she can't help but to smile, seeing how concerned the Queen is towards you. She slowly eased her hands and stared at your face. "Me too"

Elsa looked at her and saw the servants eyes, however she could tell that there's something behind those eyes the way she stares at you. Elsa turned her gaze back to you and ignored her servant. But then Sophie continued.

"I thought she's gone for good, I-I mean. I cannot stand about that knowing she's gone forever. I owe her my life" She said, still staring at you. But before she could pull back her words it was too late. Sophie blushed and forgot that she was indeed with Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle.

Sophie eyes widened in realization, "I'm sorry your majesty! I-I didn-

"I understand, Sophie" Elsa said.

Sophie grasped at her uniform, "What I mean is that I forgot that I'm talking with you Queen Elsa, my sincerest apologies for not showing some respect" her voice however sounded sincere. Elsa smiled as she shook her head, "That was okay Sophie you don't have to apologize, we can talk without formalities for now"

Sophie sighed in relief yet surprised at the same time, the way Queen Elsa was treating her was so kind for her. She just smiled and gently pressed the soft damp cotton to your forehead. Elsa steal glances between you and Sophie. Still the Queen was suspicious this time, the way she was healing your wounds and most of all the way she looks at you made Elsa's heart felt a slight jealously.

So Elsa can't take it anymore, she gathered her courage before asking those four words, "Sophie?" Elsa called her name and Sophie quickly looked at the Queen giving her a nervous look. Elsa continued, "If I may be so bold to ask you a question" She paused for a while. Sophie nodded her head.

This time Elsa looked away from her and stared at you, "Do you like (Y/N)?"

Sophie froze. She stared at the Queen with wide eyes. She swallowed hard, "I-I beg your pardon, your majesty?" she stuttered.

Elsa didn't take her eyes off of you, "Do you like her?" this time she slowly looked at her servant. Sophie bit her lower lip and looked down for a moment, her cheeks turned into crimson. As Elsa examined her servant's sudden change of demeanor noticing her now blushing cheeks, Elsa take that as a 'yes'.

Then it hit her, she was jealous all of a sudden and she didn't know why. All Elsa knows that she wanted you alone, like she was the only person who's allowed to like you and all. But Elsa thought for a moment,  _We're not together, she wasn't mine after all. I can't act like we're in a relationship._ and that thought made her heart clench. Why she can't be with you? Elsa thought why she can't be with you like there's a wall between you and her? She sighed.

"Y-Yes, I mean she saved me twice."

Elsa looked at her and smiled instantly, "It's okay I understand"

Sophie didn't say anything as her cheeks turned into red once again. She quickly finished her doing and after returning the first aid kit to its proper place she volunteered herself saying, "Your majesty I should go to Gerda and ask for the doctor" Elsa nodded quickly and with that Sophie sprinted away,leaving you and the Queen alone.

When Elsa heard the door closed she sighed in relief. Looking at her palms, a small amount of frost formed into her pale hands.

"Am I really that jealous or something?" She asked to herself.

Elsa shook her head as she slowly moved the chair closer to your side. She took your hand and gently caressed it rubbing circles using her thumb, Elsa then slowly closed her eyes and she planted a small kiss to your knuckles.

"You got me worried" She frowned. She then moved her hand to ran her fingers through your hair. "I was so worried" She whispered and her eyes were misty.

You slightly sighed at the touch you were receiving from your visitor. You leaned in and longed for that. As your ears heard a soft sob you slothfully opened your on eye and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Feeling a hand that was intertwined with yours, you slowly looked to your side a saw a platinum blonde-haired girl who's sitting beside you and was now crying.

"E-Elsa?" You said barely a whisper.

Elsa looked at you with wide eyes and when she realized that you are now awake she quickly wiped away her tears. She smiled ever so fondly, "Hey, you're awake at last" She gave you a small smile that made your heart beat fast.

You sighed, "I...W-Why are you crying?" You asked her quietly.

Elsa shook her head though her smile was still painted across her face, she didn't answer you instead she slowly leaned in and kissed your forehead.

You managed to smile a little at her as you blushed. You and Elsa didn't say anything as the both of you stared into each others eyes. Exchanging smiles and soft kisses. Just only staring at her made your heart flutter to unknowing sensation. Your heart begun to pound furiously.

Then Elsa broke the silence and once again she kissed you feverishly, but this time to your the lips. "I missed you"

Still her lips was on your lips, you smiled. "I missed you too"

Just when Elsa pulled away, looking down on you starry eyed, there was a soft knock on the door and Elsa quickly went back to her seat. She sighed and glanced at you while you suppress yourself not to giggle. Elsa rolled her eyes at you and stood up from her chair.

Elsa held the doorknob and opened it revealing Gerda and Doctor Kane who finally arrived. Elsa step aside and gestured them to enter. Doctor Kane respectfully greeted the queen and when he saw you he immediately walked towards you.

"Good afternoon, my name is Doctor Kane I'am serving the royal family for years as their personal doctor." He stopped and smiled at you. However though he seemed to look so old, you smiled back at him, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I think I'm okay though my arm and stomach hurts still" You said. Doctor Kane nodded his head and examined your scars and bruises.

"Mind if I take a look to your stomach?" He asked professionally.

You blushed and nodded your head, When doctor Kane slowly lifted your shirt with the help of Gerda you slightly flinched and blushed even more, so you just took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Out of the corner of your eye you can see that Elsa was giggling.

_Teasing Queen_ You thought and glanced at her.

Elsa playfully smiled and you winked at her which was now Elsa's turn to blush. You bite your tongue and looked away from her.  _Ah-ha! I won._

Drifting your attention away from the blushing Queen when the doctor finally spoke.

"My dear, your stomach was injured so bad as your arm. I recommend you to at least have some rest for three to four days or else your injuries gets worse" Doctor Kane turned her head towards the Queen, "Your majesty your guard needs to rest for a couple of days, however I brought some natural treatments that might helped her to regain her strength" He gestured to Queen Elsa and Gerda the treatments. As they continued to talk, you didn't pay attention to then when a small yawn escaped to your lips.

"I'll be back after four days my Queen" He then bobbed his head and Elsa and Gerda guided Doctor Kane towards the door. When doctor Kane was gone Elsa called Gerda. "Could you bring her some food here? I do believe she's hungry" Elsa glanced back at you with a worried look. Gerda nodded her head and walked away.

At the mention of your hungriness, your stomach released a loud discomforting sound which made you blush. You quickly looked up and saw Elsa walking back to her chair with this adorable giggle.

You frowned, "So immature of you" You said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and giggled once again, "My dear guard, I wasn't laughing at you" she smiled.

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say" You looked at her and then smiled.

Elsa kissed your cheek, "Sorry"

The both of you blushed as you waited for Gerda's return.

However, your scenario with Lord Gehenn brought you back into reality. You just saw him, the one who threatens Glaciem and Arendelle for war. His voice echoed inside your head.

_"Still your allies didn't say anything? Galius didn't tell you? Avis?"_

__"It was clear, they were keeping a secret from you"_ _

___"Once you know the truth, you'll know me at the same time"_ _ _

Those words stuck inside of your head. But there's a two burning question inside your mind.

Why would they keep a secret from you? What's your relation towards Lord Gehenn?

Still...you didn't know.

_Those little secrets will reveal to me soon._ You thought.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting quietly as you stared to the ground feeling empty-handed without caring how long you've been there, wondering and pondering for a moment. A tired sigh escaped from your lips as you looked up to the sky. You are alone, because you needed it. No one knows where you are now. After that incident with Lord Gehenn and now you're finally returned to the Castle, however something is bothering you and you cannot tell what is it. For you it is weird, after you woke up to one of the castle's guest room, you started to hear a voice inside your head, a voice that surely wasn't yours. It was strange, terrifying at the same time. It occurred after you encountered Lord Gehenn, it seems like he's everywhere and it feels like he's watching you wherever you go.

Another thing that happened, hearing a news from the Captain of the Guard,Valder. He told you that Lord Lukas had escaped from prison, how come it happened exact at the same time? in that day when you talked to Gehenn? Weird isn't? Now you are starting to think that maybe he had some connections to him. Valder didn't tell you the whole story because he can see that you are depressed in other things, exhausted. But one particular scenario that Valder told you is that when Lord Lukas had escaped there were group of hooded people attacked the guards of Arendelle and forced to break the prison's cell. It was clear...Lord Lukas was one of the dark Lord's allies, he was summoned to inspect Arendelle.

 _'A group of hooded man that attacked Arendelle's guard, forced to break the prison's cell to help Lord Lukas to escape?'_ You thought for a moment, ' _Of course! Why I didn't think about him?! Where I was when I needed to act? Where I was when I needed to guard that man and- and-'_ You stood up as you clenched your fist and slammed it towards the wall. You closed your eyes, shaking from being mad. You slowly withdrew your hand from the wall and a slight pain made contact to your knuckles, wall was now covered with frosted ice. But you didn't care, you are now extremely mad. Mad from being irresponsible, from being reckless. Of course, you're not only sent to Arendelle to guard the Queen but to gather some information about the upcoming war.

"What were I thinking?" You groaned as you laughed, "How stupid I'am to let this things happen?! That fat man had escaped and he knows something about the war!" You yelled.

You threw yourself to sat onto the ground once again, you placed your free hand to cover your face as tears fell from your eyes. Not to mention that your right arm was covered with bandage and you still need some time for it to heal completely. You sniffed as you wiped your tears away, you felt empty-handed, devastated. "Why'd I let this things happen? Why? What father will say to me now?" You whispered to yourself, pondering for a moment, "I need to prove him that I can handle things such as these"

And there you are again, dumbfounded, over thinking, stressing yourself because you wished you could turn back time and change everything. You wanted to make a good impression to your father so that he could finally see you as her daughter, prove him that you are good, you are longing for him as a father. Since you were born, Lily was the only one who gave you her attention and your brother, Avis on the other hand didn't gave you that, not a single damn thing. Some part of you wished that your mother lives, wished you saved your mother when you were little, not letting her die.

You looked down as you closed your eyes, it seems like everything's getting worse. Add the fact that you're dragon was sent back to Glaciem because he was in bad condition, almost critical. Now your brother, Eric went home with your dragon and you even insisted to come along but he stopped you and promised you that he will take care to your companion. You just nodded your head as you watched Coldfang, too weak and his eyes were closed though still breathing, so you hoped for the best for him to be okay after all, he is one of your best buddies, you even treated him as your family. You cannot stand the fact that he will die, No. He's one of the most important things in your life and you didn't want him to be gone, just like your mother.

"Where was my attention these days? these past few months? Where am I?" you whispered to yourself.

**_'You were so busy having some time with your queen, am I right?'_ **

Your eyes snapped open and once again that voice inside your head appeared. You shook your head furrowing your eyebrows, ' _Just my imagination, yeah my imagination.'_  You convinced yourself but then again the voice spoke once more...

**_'I wasn't your imagination, I'am your other side (Y/N)'_ **

You groaned quietly as you massaged your temples.  _'My imagination, just my imagination'_  The voice inside your head laughed and you can't describe whether it is a boy or a girl, still...ignoring the voice inside your head. You stood up and decided to return back inside the castle. As you continued to walk in complete silence, voice began to speak once again.

**_'Ah you don't want to talk to me? That hurts! So, you were saying a while ago-_ **

"Stop" You said as you stopped walking as well. Closing your eyes for a moment, relaxing yourself. Maybe that voice wasn't real, like you've said just your 'imagination' .

**_'I'm not your imagination (Y/N). I'm your half'_ **

Opening your eyes, it seems like it wasn't a dream that you were hearing something inside your head, talking. You shook your head as you begun to walk waiting for another voice to speak, after a matter of seconds it spoke once again.

**_'I'm here to help you, I'm not your enemy. You can talk to me and I'll help you I promise just...let me in'_ **

You didn't hesitate to respond to the voice inside your head. While walking at the empty halls you started...

"Who are you?"

The voice didn't hesitate to respond as well,  ** _'Your half...You can treat me as your sister, brother, friend, best friend or even a lover but it seems like you already_ _have'_  **Voice laughed inside your head and his/her voice echoes inside your mind.

"What're you talking about?" You asked, though you know who he was referring to.

**_'Ah your queen right? Elsa? am I right?'_ **

You blushed as you looked around, gladly the servants were pretty far away from you. You gulped, "What? N-No! We're not, we're friends, really good friends that's all" You said in a low tone.

He/She laughed inside your head,  ** _'Friends? Almost everyday you two were sharing kisses, is that you called a_ _"Friend"?'_**

You blushed even more, "T-That's none of your business anyway..." You cleared your throat, "I'm confused, are you a...boy or a girl?"

The voice chuckled inside your head,  ** _'I don't have a gender my dear...but you can call me "Half" so you weren't confused'_**

"Well that's creepy" You said barely a whisper. However you continued to talk to Half quietly because you didn't liked the idea that someone will think that you were crazy. But still as you continued to talk to Half, part of you didn't trust him/her and part of you said you needed him/her.

You were in deep thought once again...Why these things happened all of a sudden? You talked to Gehenn, second Lord Lukas had escaped to the gods you didn't know where he was, third your dragon was in a very critical condition and fourth, suddenly Half appeared inside your head and here you are now talking to this voice. Are you crazy? You didn't know.

* * *

Having a pleasant dinner with the royal sister's with your brother of course. The four of you sat as the servants quietly placed the food atop of the table waiting for the food to be served, while Elsa and Anna sat across from you and Eric. They're talking as they laugh at some random stories, however you sat there quietly and neither of them didn't know you were talking to your voice inside your head.

Half spoke,  ** _'(Y/N), I'd have to warn you'_**

 _'What is it?'_ you asked, communicating inside your head.

 ** _'I know that you're close with the queen, but...not too much'_**  You furrowed your eyebrows as why he/she said that...what he/she was trying to say? Before you could speak he/she beat you to it.

**_'She isn't good for you (Y/N) believe me I know many things in the future. What I was trying to say is that know your boundaries. Elsa will be your wall if you continue to-_ **

_'I don't understand what're you saying Half. Elsa is a good person, she's nothing but a good person you don't have to warn me against her, I know her and I trust her'_ you thought firmly.

Half hissed,  ** _'As I said...I know many things in the future. This Elsa isn't good for you. You have to stay away from her'_**

 _"No I will not'_ you said, didn't want to argue but it seems like he/she was about to start this thing.

 _ **'Stay. Away. From her'**  _his/her voice become mad. It was like he/she changed all of a sudden and this cause you to tremble a little, not because your scared, it is because your mad at him/her.

_'You're just a voice inside my head Half. You can't control me or tell what I need to do'_

You finished and a moment later Half was gone...maybe. Out of the corner of Elsa's eye she was eyeing you intently and was confused when she saw your features change every minute, she didn't know what's happening to you at this moment but part of her was saying she should talk to you and ask what's wrong. Elsa sighed as she stared at you longingly, she was about to call your name when all of a sudden your eyes shut closed as you screamed in agony.

Eric, jumped onto his seat and reached for your shoulders, screaming your name, calling your name but you cannot hear him. You on the other stumbled to the floor as your eyes were shut closed screaming. The voice inside your head made a weird and sharp sound almost like penetrating you from the inside. It was like...She/He was trying to get inside of you but you are fighting it because you have this bad feeling that if Half entered inside you, you might turn into something.

"(Y/N)! What's happening? Talk to me sister! Talk to me!" Eric yelled while he tried to reach you, you shook your head repeatedly and waving your hand as if saying 'stay away'. You tried to open your eyes but something's preventing you from doing so. Elsa on the other hand told her sister to back away, at first Anna was about to disobey her sister but when Elsa gave her a look Anna quickly obliged.

Elsa ran towards your direction, seeing you onto the floor screaming in pain stabbed her heart a million times. Eric was still trying to reach for you but Elsa placed a hand atop of his shoulder. "Let me do this" Elsa said. Eric argued, "It's dangerous" the guardian said as he looked into Elsa's eyes. But Elsa ignored him and slowly pushed him away from you. Eric nodded his head as he looked at you sadly, still screaming.

"Keep Anna away from this and close the doors" Elsa ordered and Eric wasted no time. He quickly yelled to the servants to stay away for a moment and with that servants quickly sprinted outside, terrified at the same time. The door shut closed and Eric took Anna by her shoulders as they backed away from you and Elsa.

The sharp sound that penetrates your head made you feel dizzy. Your eyes were still closed as sweat rolled down to your face, curled onto the floor as you tried to cover your ear using your free hand but it has no use. And then Half spoke once again...but this time his/her voice went deep.

**_'Let. Me. In'_ **

"N-No...N-No" You trembled.

Elsa was now slowly approaching you as she took a step forward reaching for your hand. The queen, shakily extend her hand as her eyes examined your body.  _"She needs you. You can help her'_ A voice inside her head ignited her to took a step forward without any doubt. Elsa kneel in front of your shaking body. She quickly reached for your hand and held it tightly with hers, not wanting to let it go.

"(Y/N), listen to me. It's me Elsa open your eyes. I'm here" She whispered, but it reached your ears.

You forced to open your eyes as you held Elsa's hand tightly, but it didn't happen. Half growled inside your head.

**_'Stay. Away. From. Her! STAY AWAY!'_ **

Involuntarily, your hand quickly grasped Elsa's wrist. The Queen gasped in pain.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, before Anna could run towards her sister Eric stopped her.

"No! I'm fine! J-Just s-stay away! I can d-do this!" She replied back.

Elsa eyes were misty, trying to stop herself, not wanting to cry. Elsa then used her other hand and she grabbed your wrist.

"Stop, listen to me! Stop!" Elsa yelled.

You trembled, still holding Elsa's wrist.

"Y-You're hurting me" Elsa said, her voice sounded hoarse.

With that you forced to open your eyes, while Half's voice continued to distract you but you fight him/her. Elsa looked at you and kept on telling to stop, telling you to open your eyes.

"Please..." Elsa said, "Please, stop listen to me.." She then held your hand tightly together. You opened your one eye, and Elsa froze in place.

"(Y-Y/N)" The queen wasn't sure if what she saw was right. She can't tell if it was still you or not anymore. You then blinked and your eye returned to it's original color.

"E-Elsa I-I can't  _Ugh!"_

You screamed once again, the voice inside your head fought you to prevent you to look into Elsa's eyes. This time, you forced to open it once again.

"E-Elsa" You whimpered. "H-Help me..."

Elsa's hand were shaking uncontrollably, she was panicking and she didn't know what to do. That's when something inside her head told her to do so, something inside both of her mind and heart. Taking a deep breathes as she looked at you worriedly, what she does next made Eric's eyes widened to his own surprise.

Elsa crashed her lips into yours forcefully.

She stayed like there for a couple of minutes, tears fell from her eyes as she waited for you to calm down.  _'Please let this work, please please'_ Elsa thought desperately. However, while her eyes were completely shut hoping you'd be okay. Your body finally calmed after a matter of seconds. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and saw you opening your eyes as if you were back from somewhere. She sighed to her relief and gently detached her lips to yours.

Your eyes found hers as you tried to catch your breath, Elsa was crying. She slowly lift herself up and helped you to lean towards her body. Eric and Anna rushed to your and Elsa's direction. Eric on the other hand placed his hand, cupping both of your cheeks.

"Hey (Y/N), are you alright now? What happened?" He asked worriedly. When Eric looked at Elsa, he reluctantly pulled your body away from her. Elsa didn't bother she was crying, Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulder as she hugged her sister, rubbing circles at her back.

Eric then lifted you with all of his strength, not saying a single word. He walked away from Elsa and Anna.

"You need to rest, I'll take care of you sister" Eric whispered.

While Anna and Elsa watched Eric walking away with you in his arms in complete silence.

* * *

After 3 hours...

"Elsa you have to stay away from her at least for now. What happened an hour ago was...I mean I know there is something wrong when I looked at you" Anna stood in front of her sister, stopping her from her tracks.

"Anna I can't do that! She needs me and I need to see her" Elsa walked towards the door but Anna grabbed her sister's shoulders.

"Elsa please! It's for your safety!" Anna argued.

"Safety?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "She's harmless Anna!"

Anna clenched her fists as she crossed her arms, "She is Elsa! Look at your wrist!" The princess grabbed her sister's arm and gestured it on front of her face. "She hurt you Elsa! I'am just concerned for you, Please"

Elsa looked at her now sprained wrist then back to Anna, her gaze soften as she stared at her sister's worried look.

"Anna" Elsa said, "It was an accident. She would never hurt me. Please I need to see her" Elsa sighed, she was about to walk away when Anna spoke once again..

"You kissed her" Anna said, as she turned to Elsa so that they were facing each other, "You kissed her in front of her brother"

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, tired. "I know" She said quietly.

"And I saw his brother's reaction" Anna trailed off nervously, "He didn't liked it"

Elsa looked at Anna, "What are you trying to say Anna?"

Anna walked towards her bed and sat quietly, looking onto the floor. "We both knew their rules Elsa. I-It's..."

"Forbidden, I know" Elsa finished.

"That's one of the reason why I need you to stay away from her at least for now. Tomorrow will be our welcoming party for King Galius and not to mention that her father will be here too, including their Captain. We both knew that our kingdoms has different rules and we don't know what would be their punishment." Anna explained. "(Y/N) is a guardian, protector or whatever. What I was trying to say if you really cared for her you should stay away from her at least for now Elsa, what if Eric will tell this whole thing to their father? to their Captain?!" Anna covered her face. "What will happen to (Y/N)?!"

Elsa sighed, "A-Anna, I'm sure Eric wouldn't do that. (Y/N) is her sister" she said as an excuse but deep inside her the queen was worried about that too.

Anna slowly shook her head, "We don't know Elsa"

"Then I need to speak with Eric as well. Now please allow me to fix this things" Elsa walked towards her sister. Anna stood up and hugged her tightly. "Okay, but promise me at least for now obey me sister" Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled instantly as she pulled away from her sister, "I-I will"  _Try._ Elsa thought sadly. She can't do that, she can't stay away from you, but she needs to try at least.

* * *

Eric was now standing in front of you, his arms were crossed while you continued to looked down, not wanting to meet his glaring gaze.

"What was that all about (Y/N)?" He asked.

You gulped, "I-I don't know what're you talking about"

Eric let out a curse and you were shaking now. "Is there something you're not telling me sister? Is there something between you and Queen Elsa?" He asked in a tone that you never wanted to hear.

You shook your head, "T-There's nothing b-between us! Nothing!" You denied.

Eric clenched his fists, "Don't lie to me sister, I know when you're lying to me" Eric lowered his himself and lifted your chin so that you were looking at him. His gaze soften as a single tear fell from your eye.

You sniffed as you shook your head, "I don't know, Eric I'm sorry" You said.

Your brother wiped your tears away and tried to smile, "I don't want to be mad at you sister. But please, know your boundaries (Y/N) It's forbidden you know it. You know what punishment you will face if you continue this" Eric stood up and pulled a chair in front of you. This time you inhaled and looked up to your brother, but didn't say anything.

"We're not allowed to have any romantic relationship towards a monarch, we have different rules as a guardian you know it. You will disgrace the royal family even our own kingdom. Your actions will dig you to your own grave sister" Eric held your hands. "While you have time, you should stop this before this reach to our dignitaries"

You quickly looked up and fear can be seen through your eyes, "Y-You won't tell right, brother?" you asked, hoping he wouldn't. But when he looked away you know what's his answer.

"I can't promise, you know our rules (Y/N). Once you are a guardian you must be honest in everything but..." He looked up and smiled at you, "Since you're my sister I-I'll try my best to lie"

You laughed at him.

A moment of silence ticked by before Eric broke the silence. "What happened to you?"

You sighed. Tired on what happened to you this past few days until now, all you want is to rest and spend some time alone. You straighten your posture and gazed towards your brother. "There's a voice inside my head who wants to control over me. I-I don't know where it came from"

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, "A voice? Inside your head?" He asked in disbelief. You nodded your head.

"This voice told me that she or he doesn't have a gender and he or she told me that I'll call her/him Half. The name" You said.

"Half?"

"Yes Half, he even told me that she/he was my other side. I don't know Eric I'm confused I don't know what's happening to me. It's getting worse and I feel like I was the one who made all of these trouble I-I mean..Look, Lord Lukas had escaped and my dragon was in a critical condition and I encountered Lord Gehenn and n-now the kiss-

"Wait" Eric raised his hand and you immediately stopped talking. "You encountered Lord Gehenn? Why you didn't tell me?"

You smacked you forehead.  _'Great I've messed up everything I forgot to tell him'_ you thought.

"I forgot! I'm sorry! I was just tired and confused! I-I don't know what's happening I can't- I don't.." You groaned.

Eric held both of your shoulders, "Look okay don't stress yourself. We could talk about this tomorrow and you will report this to our father and Captain Rojha do you understand? What everything Gehenn told you will help us to know his plan, got it?"

You didn't say anything as you let out a depressed sigh. You are about to open your mouth when suddenly the door opens. You and Eric looked up to see Elsa who's now standing in front of the door.

"I uh- I should come back later I'm sorry I didn't know you were still talking, my apologies" Elsa was about to retreat when Eric stood up from his chair and called out for the queen respectfully.

"We're done your majesty" Eric said coldly. He then looked at you and gave you a knowing look and you clearly understand what he meant so you just nodded your head. Eric walked towards the door and bobbed his head at the queen before leaving you both alone.

Elsa sighed in relief as the door shut closed.

You stared at Elsa.

"(Y/N) Are you feeling okay?' She asked quietly while approaching you. You nodded your head. "Yes I'am Queen Elsa, thank you for helping me by the way" You said.

Elsa reluctantly took a seat in front of you where your brother was a while ago. However, hearing those formalities cause pain to her heart, she tried to ignore it as she gave you a small smile before reaching for your hand.

"I'm glad you are okay. I mean what happened to you was really..I c-can't stand seeing you like that"

You sighed and looked at Elsa, without any hint of emotion. "I'am okay now your majesty I really appreciate your concern." You said "Is there anything you need Queen Els-

"You don't need to address me like that. Just Elsa, remember?" She then squeezed your hand.

"But I'd have to your majesty a-and.." You swallowed the lump in your throat before withdrawing your hand to Elsa's. "W-We have to stop this Queen Elsa" you said.

Elsa stared at you and when you looked into her eyes there's something in her eyes that you cannot tell what is it but clearly it made your heart clenched painfully.

Elsa gulped, "W-What're you talking about (Y/N)?" she choked.

"You know what I mean your majesty"

"No I really don't" Elsa laughed.

"Queen Elsa.." You closed your eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths "I do believe while we have time let us end this..before it's too late"

Elsa averted her eyes and looked away from you. She didn't liked this idea of yours she thought about this but not in this way.

Swallowing hard she tried to reach for your hand but then she stopped. "(Y/N)..."

"It's for the best...We could be friends don't worry your majesty" You said looking at her.

A moment of silence before Elsa looked up and meet your eyes. She tried to smile as she wiped her tears away, "Great, I do understand" She stood up from the chair as she fixed her ice dress. She sighed painfully. "Well.." Elsa cleared her throat. "I'm glad you are okay now. You should probably take some rest guardian, (Y/N)"

Elsa slowly walked away from you and you didn't bother to follow her.  _'It's for the best, at least for now we shouldn't, I'm sorry'_ You thought.

The queen straighten her posture and opened the door, but before she could walk away from you she smiled sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Queen Elsa" You said as you stood up and respectfully bobbed your head. Elsa smiled, "Goodbye' She said.

Elsa sprinted away from your door as she walked towards her own room, the Queen started to cry as ice formed under feet, hugging herself. When she finally reached her door she shakily opened it and quickly entered inside. Elsa throw her weight against the door as she slide down to the floor. The queen pulled her knees up, sobbing.

You stared at the ceiling without any hint of emotion but your heart was completely broken at this moment. You were so tired and it feels like there was no more tears coming from your eyes, you are run out of tears. You closed your eyes and wait for the pain to subside...On the other side, Elsa was hoping for that too.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa glanced towards the window as the queen quietly sat on her chair. She didn't know how long she was staring outside the window. Elsa sighed and slowly rearranged her file of papers when her sister's voice rang outside her door.

"Elsa? It's me Anna"

Elsa jerked up her head, releasing a sigh. The queen knows why Anna was here. She wants to comfort her sister.

"Can I come in?" Anna asked.

Elsa walked towards the door and opened it. She looked at her sister. "Anna, is there anything that you need?"

Anna glanced to her left and right before she nervously played with her hair, looking down she bit her lip before asking her sister, "I- urm...do you want to come with me? I-I mean, me and Kristoff will visit the town" Anna glanced up to her sister whose staring at her without any hint of emotion. "Please Elsa? You don't have to stay here all day!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa's shoulders dropped as she wrapped her arms around her, she looked down. "Anna, I think it's better if I stay here, you too. Tonight will be our welcoming party so you should probably save your energy" said Elsa.

Anna huffed, "Elsa! I have a lot of energy! Come on!" She whined.

Elsa looked up, "Why you keep on pushing me to do things that I don't want to?" once those words came into her mouth she quickly regretted it when suddenly Anna's face looked hurt which Elsa didn't meant to. She was sad and all she want to do is to stay inside her room, she didn't let anyone talk to her. Except Anna.

The princess sighed heavily and crossed her arms, "Elsa I'm here to help you okay? I know what happened last night between you and (Y/N), you were sad I clearly see it." Anna stepped forward and she quickly wrapped her arms around her sister, "I don't want to see you hurt Elsa but believe me (Y/N) still loves you no matter what, she just needed to do this for you, for our kingdom and for everyone" Anna rubbed circles around Elsa's back. She waited for her sister's reply but she hear nothing.

Anna pulled away and looked at her sister, "Elsa? Are you alright? Did you hear what I say?"

Elsa's mouth went dry as she swallowed hard several times. She turned her attention towards Anna  _'What did Anna say?'_ "Wait..w-what did you say?" she asked nervously.

Anna took a step back for a moment to examine her sister's sudden change of demeanor, she scratched the back of her head, "Uh- well I said that I'm here to help you? and I don't want to see you hurt?" she answered uncertainly.

Elsa quickly shook her head, "N-No not that I-I mean after that" she stuttered.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember what she just said to her sister. After a matter of seconds, she glanced up and say, "Uhm, that (Y/N) loves you no matter what?"

Elsa's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her sister inside her room and closed the door. "H-Hey! What's happening?"

The queen bit her lip as she pressed her hand towards her chest, "S-She loves me?" her voice sounded strange as if it was her first time.

Anna quirked an eyebrow, she then giggled. "Of course! Didn't she tell you?!" she laughed quietly.

"No! I mean..no as in NO she didn't" Elsa bit her lower lip as she pace back and forth. Anna stopped giggling and confusingly stared at her sister. "Wait, what?"

Elsa can hear her heart pounding so fast, " She didn't! Did she tell you? Did she?!" she asked nervously.

Anna immediately shook her head, "NO!" she stopped for a while, "Wait hold on...you mean as in she..didn't tell you that she loves you? How come?"

Elsa gave in and went back to her desk, massaging her temples. "She loves me? Is that true Anna? But.." Elsa looked down and a single tear fell from her eyes, not that because she was sad, but because she didn't know that you love her but still, Elsa wasn't sure about that.

"But?" Anna asked.

"Why she didn't tell me, Anna?"

Anna sat down across Elsa's desk and sighed, "Maybe she hasn't figured it out, but I can see it in her eyes whenever you two were together, well..." Anna steal glances at her sister, "How about you? do you love her?"

Elsa froze. Of course she knew what love is, it is when two people who love each other but now it seems like Elsa was lost. She was lost the moment her sister asked her. Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at Anna. "Is there difference between 'like' and 'love'? Because I like her Anna, I really do but..love? Do I love her?" She asked herself. With those words Anna can't help but smile inwardly at her sister. Happy to see that indeed...her sister is in love.

Anna giggled, getting her sister's attention. "Of course silly! You want me to tell you what's the difference between the two?"

Elsa nodded.

"Okay but first of all what do you feel whenever she's with you?"

"I'm happy and I wanted her to be around me always but of course we can't. Everyone doesn't know. But I want it to" Elsa sighed.

"Well that's what you called 'like'" Anna said.

"Does that mean I don't love her?"

Anna giggled once again, "No, now listen. Liking someone is just, putting up with them, enjoying their company, getting along. Now tell me your majesty,what do you feel whenever she's not with you?

Elsa looked down, "Sad, very very sad. I can't explain..like now. I haven't seen her since yesterday. I feel so...incomplete"

Anna stood up and walked towards her sister as she nuzzled closer to her, "Well that's love! Love is a connection, its needing their company & having them around. Love and like are different the only thing is love goes a lot deeper than like ever will. You two kissed already I presume?"

Elsa jerked and looked away, blushing "W-What're you saying? No we never kissed" Elsa squeezed her hand below the table.

Anna ignored her, 'How many times?"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"W-We're not.."

"Don't lie to me your majesty"

"No"

"Yes"

Elsa buried her face into her hands.

Anna laughed, "I'll take that as I yes then!"

"Fine! You got me!"

Anna smiled and pulled up her sister away from her chair, she then wrapped her arms around her as she sway her sister. "I'm happy for you Elsa. You better tell her how you feel"

Elsa sighed and finally a small smile formed into her lips,  _"I will but I want it to be special"_


	21. Chapter 21

You sighed heavily while fixing your attire. You are standing dumbfounded in front of the mirror and you didn't know how long you've been there.

Tonight is the night that everyone was waiting, the arrival of the King of Glaciem. You felt anxious and you started to feel like you want to stay inside of your room and hide under the covers of your bed. Your mind also kept on wondering about your father, part of you wanted to see him, part of you says no. And there's Elsa, the woman that you love. You haven't seen her a while ago until now, you wonder what she looks like tonight.

You slowly sat on your bed and stared towards the floor. You just realized that you were in love with the Queen since yesterday after you said everything to her. The pain that you felt inside your heart the moment you saw the tears in her eyes made you realize that you truly cared for her, you were doing this for her because you love her. But that's love right? Sacrificing for the one you love.

But still you just can't believe it, it's ironic to think that you were in love, you never felt this way before towards someone. You felt so happy.

The door suddenly creaked open and your brother peeked his head inside.

"You ready? The Queen and Princess are waiting" he said.

You stretched your arms before you bobbed your head, "Yeah let's go"

Eric beckoned his head for you to follow, you quickly stood up and followed him.

Just in time as you and Eric made your way to Elsa and Anna's chambers. Anna appeared as she closed the door behind her, she grinned happily once she saw you and Eric walking towards her direction.

"Oh wow...you both look absolutely dashing! I wonder if everyone in your kingdom had the same looks" she said, eyeing both of you repeatedly. You and your brother laughed at Anna's compliment.

"Same as you princess you looked beautiful." Eric said.

You smiled at her, "Indeed"

Anna blushed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "Uhm well thank you. So..." She glanced at her sister's door and sighed, "I think Elsa will be here any minute but I think we should probably go there first." Anna suggested. Eric nodded his head while offering his right arm towards the princess. Anna smiled and quickly accepted his offer. You are about to follow when Eric stopped you.

"(Y/N), you should wait and escort the queen. We'll both wait for you there" he said.

"Okay"

You watched them go first before you went to Elsa's room. You turned around and took a few step forward towards the Queen's chamber. You let out a nervous sigh as you knocked on her door.

You opened your mouth to say something but Elsa spoke first.

"Come in"

Your mouth went dry as you swallowed hard several times. You shakily held the doorknob and opened it slowly.

Peeking your head inside, you looked around and noticed that Elsa was there, standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair in her usual braid style. She is wearing a navy blue dress that revealed her shoulders, arms and slightly her back. You gulped as you looked at her starry eyed.

Elsa froze in place , when she saw your reflection towards the mirror she felt the same way as you. Her mouth went dry at the sight of you, standing there as you looked at her without saying a word. She inhaled nervously and Elsa studied your attire. Did you planned this? Of course no, coincidence maybe.

You are wearing a navy blue coat and white leather trousers paired with black leather boots. On your right chest was the sign of your own kingdom. Your hair was styled in a bun and Elsa felt her heart stopped. You are beautiful in different ways, and what Elsa want to do right now is to wrap her arms around you, pulling you closer to her and kiss you feverishly.

She turned around while you closed the door behind you. You and Elsa locked into each others eyes. You took a step forward and you suddenly realized that you are staring at her without saying a word. You stopped and cleared your throat.

"G-Good evening your majesty...I uh-"

"Good evening t-too (Y/N)"

A moment of silence and both of you didn't say a word after that. Elsa sighed and turned away from you. You heart ached at her actions. Elsa continued to fix her hair while you took another step and you can't help but to ask her a question, "Are you mad at me?"

Elsa dropped her shoulders and looked down, "No I'm not mad at you..." She said quietly.

"You hate me now?" You asked her sadly.

Elsa quickly turned around so she was facing you, "N-No no, I don't hate you either it's just-"

You stared into her eyes longingly, "J-Just what?"

"Painful..."

Once she said those words the room fell into another silence. Your heart clenched painfully so as Elsa. Both of you were breathing heavily.

You reluctantly closed the distance between you two, "I-I'm sorry Elsa...I'm so sorry" you choked and you started to cry.

Elsa shook her head while cupping your face, "You don't have to apologize I understand." She whispered and leaned her forehead against yours.

You touched both of her hands and brushed her knuckles, "I just needed to do this, I need to protect you I don't want you getting hurt" you said.

Elsa smiled at you and closed her eyes. You and Elsa stayed in that position, enjoying each other's company. Everything felt different now that both of you discovered your true feelings for each other. Even though neither of you two never confessed it to one another both of your hearts clearly understand it.

Suddenly, there's a light knock on her door but both of you didn't move. It was her servant,Gerda.

"Your majesty everything is now prepared, are you ready your majesty?" She asked.

Elsa sighed as she brushed her nose slightly into yours, "Just give me a minute Gerda and I will follow"

"Of course your majesty" With that Gerda disappeared.

Elsa opened her eyes and found that you were staring at her. You instantly smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"I promise you this, once we settled everything. I'll come back to you just what we are before. I will never ever leave you again. I promise" you said to her with scincerity in your voice.

Elsa smiled, "I know and I hold on to that" she wiped your tears away and you and Elsa leaned in for a soft chaste kiss. It wasn't long but it was remarkable for the both of you, knowing that this was your last kiss  _for now._ Elsa pulled away and so you are, you sighed and gave her a small smile.

"That will be our last, my Queen" You said playfully.

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed, "I can't promise you that" said Elsa biting her lip. You giggled as you scratched the back of your head. "Me even but I think we should really be friends for now" you said in a serious matter of tone.

Elsa nodded her head.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

Elsa took a deep breath and she nervously played with her dress, "I-I lo-

_"Queen Elsa? Guardian (Y/N)?"_

Kai's voice rang outside her door. Elsa blushed and she quickly walked passed you leaving you completely in shock. Elsa sighed nervously and opened the door. Kai boobed his head, "Your majesty, Princess Anna is waiting for you at the Great Hall and..." Kai glanced inside the room, "(Y/N) as well.." he said before looking back to the Queen. Elsa nodded her head and motioned for you to follow her.

You snapped yourself back and followed the Queen,  _'Is she going to tell me those words?'_ you thought as you smiled discreetly.  _'Oh Elsa if you only knew I feel the same'_

* * *

Elsa was now standing in front of her people, beside her Anna, you and Eric. Elsa didn't invite other guests but only her servants and the royal guards. Except the kingdom of Corona. There, standing in the audience was her cousin Princess Rapunzel and his husband Eugene. She and Anna will have a little talk after this.

Elsa took a step back and motioned you and Eric to stand in front instead. Everyone inside the Great Hall was dressed in their formal attires, and as you scanned their faces you can tell that they were excited to see the arrival of King.

Eric cleared his throat, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, before I began I must all of you looked beautiful tonight at first I thought the Queen invited the princesses and princes of different kingdoms but I was wrong.." He paused for a moment as he gestured his hand everywhere while he continued his none sense of humor, for you of course ,you even rolled your eyes at his jokes when everyone laughed even the queen and princess. But you know that your brother was nervous too, same as you. After what happened to you a couple of days ago you knew that things would be different once you tell them everything on what happened. Your father and the captain will be here, staying around the castle, watching you and Eric's every move. Things would be different,  _very different._ Glaciem will train the royal guardsmen of Arendelle and including you and your brother. You sighed heavily, you want this to become undone so that everyone will be no longer in danger. Both Kingdoms.

"...and now we're here as Arendelle's ally. We will be facing a very tremendous war, but we can assure you that we, guardians will protect Arendelle first before ourselves. That's all that matters now."

Eric looked over his shoulder and Elsa nodded her head. You and Eric walked down and went in the middle of the ballroom. Your brother smiled at you, "Ready for this? I love doing this thing whenever-

"Yeah yeah I know you don't have to tell me, can we do it now?" You said and release a sigh. Eric shrugged and then he extend his arm to yours. You quickly grabbed his wrist and Eric held yours firmly. Using Eric's other free hand he waved his hand repeatedly above yours and his interlocked hands, after a couple of minutes a small amount of light appeared as it grew bigger and bigger shining like a dazzle, this caused everyone to cover their eyes, few of them released a gasp in amazement. You let go of Eric's hand slowly and took a step back. Everyone kept their eyes closed and a glistening sound reached everyone's ears. A few more moment it became a large magic portal as the light slowly subside.

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened in awe when suddenly a figure appears.

There two women and three men wearing same as your outfit the only difference was that they wore a blue cape and sword beside their hips. You smiled once you recognized one of them.  _'Rima'_ You thought.

Rima glanced around the room and once she found the Queen and Princess standing at the throne, she quickly bobbed her head and the others followed her gestures. Anna nudged her sister while her eyes cast down to their stunning visitors.

"Elsa, don't leave (Y/N) now. I. can't. believe. how. beautiful. they. were." she whispered slowly into her sister's ear. Elsa reluctantly looked at her sister then frowned, "Of course not! I will never ever lay my eyes to someone else" she whispered back.

Anna gasped suddenly and this caused Elsa to return her gaze towards the magic portal. There he is! A man with broad shoulders wearing a white coat and white breaches, behind him a blue cape that made his shoulders notable. He has a brown bread and even his hair was brushed up, when he glanced around his eyes immediately made contact with the Queen and Princess.

Elsa didn't move nor she doesn't know what to do, Anna grasped Elsa's arm. "E-Elsa, he-he...he looked like our f-father" Anna stuttered as her hands started to tremble. Elsa inhaled nervously, "I-Indeed, just like our f-father" she said barely a whisper.

King Galius smiled happily as he slowly made his way towards the royal sisters. He can't help but to admire this beautiful young ladies. They reminded so much of his brother. While he walked in complete silence everyone kneel down. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw you father Avis along with Captain Rojha.

Galius stopped in front of the royal sisters once he was centimeters away from them. He smiled, "Pleasure to see you finally my dear nieces"

Anna and Elsa looked astound as they glanced to each other then back to King Galius. They both started to cry as they ran to his open arms. Galius quickly enveloped his arms around the queen and princess.

As they continued to sob, Galius whispered, "We have a lot of things to talk about" He felt Anna and Elsa nodded their heads.

Back to the crowd, you watched them as Anna and Elsa sobbed to the King's broad shoulders. When they pulled away, you saw Elsa smiling happily despite she was crying. You sighed contently, you want to hug her as well but you know you can't, everything would be different from now on, knowing that your last interaction with the queen was when both of you were in her chambers. At least you kissed her for one last time. King Galius spoke a few words as he greeted everyone when he was done , Anna laughed and she quickly ordered the musicians to start playing any kind of music. Elsa and the King continued to talk and you even noticed that beside Elsa, a young woman same as her age with a short brown hair, you assumed that was their cousin.

A cold hand grasped your shoulders and you looked around to see it was Rima, You laughed. "Hey long ti-

She didn't even bother to let you finish, she quickly hugged you and you hugged her back. "Gods! (Y/N) I missed you! You dork! How the hell you've been?" she pulled away and giggled happily.

You returned the gesture, "I'm pretty fine, h-how about you? How's your life in Glaciem, huh?" You asked her. Rim rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "I'm fine too actually I was keep on training and training and it was boring!"

You giggled, Rima looked over her shoulder and beckoned the other guardians to accompany the two of you, "Well (Y/N) this is, Emily, Ramond, David and last but not the least, Adam" She gestured and you quickly smiled at them extending your arm as you offered them a friendly handshake.

As the party goes on, neither you and everyone noticed a man standing at the corner of the room with a smirk on his face. He continued to watch the guardians, so as the King and most of all his attention was pretty focus to the Queen.

A mischievous smile formed into his lips,  _'Queen Elsa of Arendelle'_ He whispered to himself as he took a sip to his wine glass, He laughed quietly,  _'Very beautiful, now I know why that guardian was completely head over heels for you'_ He shook his head, he beckoned his hand towards the servant to refill his wine, A sudden thought came into his mind,  _'I must bring you down, Queen Elsa of Arendelle'_


	22. Chapter 22

The sound of Captain Rojha's voice caused the queen to jerked up her head from her papers. She tried to ignore it several times but still she was caught up by surprise whenever his loud voice reached the queen's ears.

Sighing, Elsa withdrew her quill as she arranged her pile of papers. She have decided to finish the rest later though there are many pending requests from another country to have Arendelle as their trade partner. However, Elsa knew to herself that she will never be able to accept all of those request immediately by just signing it but she has to visit their country as well that is why Elsa wrote a letter from her cousin, Rapunzel asking for help. Princess Rapunzel quickly accepts her request and with that all trade partners of Arendelle will go directly to Corona, for now. It was less trouble for Elsa, she trusted her cousin and the Kingdom of Corona.

As she finished, Elsa stood up from her chair and walked towards her window. Outside of it was her Royal guardsmen and Glaciem's guardians. By the sight of it, Elsa could tell that they were having an introduction or probably the start of their training. Elsa looked away when a firm voice called her.

_"Elsa?"_

Surprised, Elsa sprinted towards the door with such grace and allowed herself to be greeted by the King of Glaciem.

"Uncle Galius? What a pleasure to have you in here" the Queen offered him a polite smile before stepping aside, allowing the King to enter inside her office.

Galius returned the gesture and as he glanced around the room he noticed his brother's portrait. He stopped and stared sadly on it.

Elsa noticed this, she knew this is the right time to talk about such important things.

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Elsa slowly walked towards him.

"You're kind of look like him" facing the dumbfounded King, Elsa smiles "I never knew father has a twin brother"

Galius laughed quietly as he turned her gaze to Elsa for second then back to the portrait. "He is a good man. He is a great father and a great ruler"

Elsa smiled,"Indeed he is" biting her lip she glanced at him, "Uncle I know that we didn't see each other for a very long time. I didn't even know that I have a uncle, but ..." She trailed off, looking away she pondered for moment. She wanted to jump into that topic and ask some questions but she didn't also want to sound weird in front of his Uncle.

However, it seems like Galius noticed her actions, He knew that there are a lot of things and questions that's bugging inside of her head, without warning he placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"No need to worry. I know there's a lot of question inside of your head. I would be grateful if you just ask me now, I wouldn't mind"

Much to her relief, Elsa sighed and returned her gaze back to the portrait.

"Why-Why you didn't show up before? And why is that your kingdom is hidden?"

Galius instantly sighed, "I didn't show up because I needed to protect our kingdom. Glaciem does not have a particular place nor a country it remains as mystery. You could only go to Glaciem if you are a controller of ice and some magic"

"By means of...a magic portal?"

"Precisely"

"Why did you need to protect Glaciem?"

"Nobody knows that our kingdom exist. For them, it was just a myth"

"What about our father? I mean why did he never opened this to us? Me and Anna?"

Galius went silent for a moment until he heard the sound of his Captain's voice. Looking at the Queen, he beckoned his head to follow him until both of them were now standing in front of the window, glancing outside, Galius finally spoke.

"H-He...he was jealous of me. He abandoned our kingdom and decided to have his own life.."

Elsa drew her eybrows together, confused. She shook her head, "J-Jealous of what?"

"My powers"

"Pardon?"

He looked at her, "Adgar doesn't have ice powers. He was jealous of me because of that. It was in our bloodline, when Adgar figured out he didn't inherit any powers he decided to leave. That explains why he told you that your power is a curse Elsa"

Elsa looked puzzle for a moment, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If father didn't inherit any powers...then why do I have these ?" Elsa gestured her hands, looking at it then back to his uncle.

Galius sighed, "Then it's a miracle, it's a gift Elsa"

The Queen stood still. She didn't know whether to be mad or be happy with her powers. At first when her thirteen years of isolation Elsa didn't like her powers because of the accident where Anna nearly died. She didn't know either if she will be mad at her father for saying such lies towards her,but then again it's useless to be mad. After all her parents were gone, they will never ever come back.

As if the King read her thoughts, he sighed. "You should be happy Elsa not everyone can have what you have, but I can't blame you though. Your father made you believe it's a curse."

Accepting the fact, Elsa just smiled as she laughed quietly, "I-I know. I just can't believe what I'am hearing today"

The King laughed, moving his head back to where his people are, he said "I'm glad to know that Anna didn't posses the way Adgar did when he discovered he doesn't have powers"

Elsa chuckled, "Me too, but did you know that she was engaged to someone she just only met on the day of my coronation?"

Galius jerked his head at the queen. He laughed in disbelief. "Really? That was unexpected, what happened next?"

Elsa's smile faltered, she continued as her voice suddenly went quiet, "I didn't give her my blessing of course. I got mad and she got mad and after that we..." Elsa swallowed hard, the memories of her past made her want to cry, "we...w-

"You don't have to continue Elsa. Past is in the past. Forget all the pain and focus in the present. Just look on the bright side at least now you have Anna back,  _your sister_ " said Galius as he returned his gaze back to the court yard. Both of them were watching the training session with the royal guardsmen along with Glaciem's guardians, until his gaze instantly landed on you. Elsa as well.

"(Y/N), is such a good girl." Galius glanced at the queen, "How is she? It seems like both of you were close"

_'Yes. Very very close'_  Elsa blushed as she cleared her throat, "Yes, I agree she's fine, doing great. She usually accompany me every time I needed help" Elsa said, smiling inwardly as her blue eyes were watching you intently.

Galius nodded his head for a while, he smiles instantly but then frowned, "I'm worried for her. For her future" Once those words came into his mouth, Elsa urged herself to watch you but what the King said made her feel uncomfortable. "Why uncle? Is there anything that you wish to share with me?"

The King tore his eyes aware from you. Hesitating whether to tell Elsa about your past, but he had decided not to. He wasn't sure if it was right, shrugging he smiled falsely at the young queen and changed the topic.

"Nothing, forget what I have said...Now" He clapped his hands and Elsa could tell that there is something that she must know but she didn't quiet sure if she must push it or not. So the young queen pretended it was nothing.

"Let's go down stairs and watch them progress?" said King Galius. Elsa offered her a smile before nodding her head.

"I'd love that"

* * *

_"Now defense! You should not let me attack you! Defend yourself!"_

You and Eric among the other guardian's stood beside your father as all of you watched Captain Rojha's fight between him and Adam. It wasn't actually a real fight, it was just a show so that next day the royal guardsmen of Arendelle has an idea how the real training would look like.

Eric grimaced when Adam shot a strong attack but immediately Captain Rojha duck his head as he spun around and grabbed him by his arm and whirled it against his back before pushing him onto the ground. Adam choked as he struggled to stand up. Captain Rojha smirked before letting his arm free.

He glanced around and specifically landed his gaze to those guards who wasn't paying attention, he snarled. "Everyone must pay attention to what I'am doing because tomorrow we will start our real training. I must warn each and everyone of you that this training will be a lot of different than to your usual doings." he remarked.

He then looked down as the Captain extend his arm towards Adam whose face was now bleeding. He chuckled, "Adam, Adam, Adam. Practice more of your skills eh?" He said. Adam massaged his bruised cheek as he dipped his head before returning to Rima's side.

"I'm glad I hadn't volunteer myself" Rima said as she glanced at him, smirking. "How bad it is?" she teased. Adam groaned as he rolled his eyes, still massaging his scared cheek, "I was just being polite because it seems like none of us will volunteer. I just did what I think was right" He said.

Eric immediately cut Rima off before she could say anything. "Nah, Lad we all know that Captain wanted to impress Queen Elsa and King Galius. If you haven't noticed they were watching through the window." Just as he finished, his gaze watched at the figure over his shoulder. "Speaking of the royals" he whispered.

You and others suddenly went quiet as Elsa and King Galius approached the courtyard. You and Elsa locked in each others eyes for a moment before Elsa drifted away from your gaze. You smiled discreetly.

As they walked closer Captain Rojha stopped as well and everyone bobbed their heads as they greeted them respectfully.

King Galius frowned a bit, "Are you done training them Captain?" He asked.

Captain Rojha smiled, "Your Majesties, yes and it was just a trial for today my King"

Elsa frowned as well, "That's sad, me and uncle wished to see more of your skills Captain" You amusingly knit your eyebrows together as you watched Elsa made a face. You wanted to laugh but you decided to suppress your giggles.

The Captain chuckled before speaking, "Ah is that all your majesty? Don't worry my friend Avis still have a little show, wouldn't you mind Commander?" He then faced Avis who's oblivious on what he was referring to.

"Pardon? What is it?"

"Our majesties wished to see more of our skills. Now care to join me?"

Avis laughed before walking towards him, "I'm afraid you're tired Captain. But leave it to me, my son and daughter will accompany me" Your eyes widened,  _'Did she just called me her daughter?'_ You thought. You never saw that coming though.

King Galius smiled as he patted his shoulder, "Well well well then, I'd love to watch it, right Elsa?"

"Absolutely" The young queen smiled.

Commander Avis dipped his head as he glanced over his shoulder beckoning you and Eric to follow. Stunned for a moment, you felt your brother nudged you by his shoulder and followed him without any idea what was happening.

You stared at your father as you gave him a half smile,  _'H-He called me his daughter after twenty one years.'_ You thought happily. But then your smile faded when you saw him hands whose ready to attack and your eyes widened at the sight. "Wait-What was ha-

_'THUG!'_

You landed on you rear as pain erupted to your stomach. You grimaced as you looked up. Avis smirked, "Are you aware what are we doing, (Y/N)?"

You gulped as you lifted yourself to the ground, your other hand protectively wrapped around your torso. Shaking your head you said, "I'am now I think"

Avis grabbed your shoulder and grasped it, "Focus, the Queen and King is watching us. Now is your chance to prove that you're worthy" He growled as he whispered at you before pushing you away.

You stumbled back as you managed to balance yourself. Glancing to your side, Eric gave you a pity smile before returning his gaze to Avis. You clenched your fists as you glared at him,  _'Until now he thinks that I'm not worthy to be a guardian? If this what he wants then I'll give it to you"_ You thought darkly. You didn't know why you suddenly felt hatred towards him. It seems like... _there's something wrong._

Before you could stop yourself a voice spoke inside your head.

**_'Teach him, show him you're worthy'_ **

You are the one who attacked him first. Advancing at him as his eyes widened in surprise, you quickly aim for his bicep as you threw him a several punches which made him stumbled backwards. Advancing even more you kicked his left limb but Avis immediately jumped both his legs before you could attack him more, landing onto the ground, Avis snatched your incoming attack as he spun you around and kicked you to the ground.

Your face landed first but you quickly stood up, Your eyes found Eric's gaze and you stared at him darkly, "Let me fight him. Now back off" Eric eyes widened at your sudden change of demeanor. He was about to stop you when King Galius gave him a knowing look as if saying 'Let her be'. Hesitating, Eric slowly took a step back as he watched you and Avis fight in a heated combat.

Elsa noticed what was happening to you, her eyes never leaving each move that you made. Elsa turned her head back to his uncle as she gently touched his arm, "Uncle we need to stop the fight...I think i-it's getting out of hand"

Galius shook his head, "Leave them Elsa, I needed to see her changes"

_'Changes? What changes?'_ Elsa thought worriedly as she returned her gaze towards you. Her heart stammered at the sight.

Your eyes darkened and Avis fought back his fears. He knew exactly what was happening to you. He matched your heated gaze as he marched towards your direction, clenching his fists as he attacked you, you quickly took a step back as you avoided his attacks. Smirking, you duck your head as you immediately whirled around him and violently snaked your arm around his neck. Choking, Avis grabbed your arm struggling to push it away from him.

He groaned, "(Y/N)! it's me Avis, Control yourself please!" He begged.

But it didn't help you to loosen your grip at him instead you tightened it.

**_'Finish him, he didn't even treat you like a daughter right? He never trusted you'_ **

You cracked your neck as you tried to control you emotions.

**_'He never cared for you'_ **

"Stop" You said to yourself. Avis continued to choke.

**_'He never loved you'_ **

"Stop" You closed your eyes, clenching your teeth in anger.

**_'Did you hear what I said? Finish him. NOW'_ **

You opened your eyes and glared at him. You are about to do what your voice is telling you when Eric immediately shouted your name.

"(Y/N) enough control yourself!"

You stopped and glared to your brother, giving him a deviously smirked. Your eyes locked with him as you slowly made you free hand to grab Avis head. Preparing to rip it off.

"(Y/N) NO!" He shouted.

But then before he could stop you. An ice spike made contact to your bicep and you accidentally let go of Avis. You fall onto the ground, gripping your now bleeding arm. Pain erupted to your body, glancing at the ice that attacked you. Your eyes widened in shock when you noticed that it came from Elsa.

Elsa stood there, her hands were shaking as her eyes instantly landed on your bleeding flesh. She covered her mouth as you and Elsa stared into each others eyes whether in horror or fear.

Everyone went silent. No one dares to break the silence but King Galius quietly beckoned Captain Rojha to dismiss everyone. As they filed out one by one, you lifted yourself to the ground you drifted your eyes away from Elsa and you saw Avis breathing heavily in fear. You gulped as you frantically looked at Avis to Elsa then back to your allies.

Slowly you took a step back, glancing around to escape, Elsa quickly walked towards your direction, "(Y/N) wait, don't go- (Y/N)!" She yelled as she called your name but you are fast and now you are nowhere to be seen.

Elsa felt tears streamed down her face as watched you disappeared in one blink of an eye. King Galius went to her side, "She will come back, let's go back inside" Glaius said calmly and beckoned the guardians to follow back inside the caste,

"We have to discuss this important matter"

 


	23. Chapter 23

All you can feel was pain. Your visions are blurred and your head was spinning. Your pulse quicken as you stare to your hands.

"W-What's happening to me?" You said.

Another pain emersed to your body, you fell into the ground as you shut your eyes. It feels like you are being dragged away from yourself.

You managed to lift up your body as you opened your one eye. Shaking, you noticed your veins turned into black. You gasped.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" You held your one hand as you stared at it. It was pulsating throughout your body. Pain. That's all you can feel.

You cried as you flopped into the ground. Forming yourself like a fetus while hugging yourself. Suddenly you choked and blood came out from your mouth.

'Fuck'

A dark figure appears . You slowly looked up to see several hooded figures, they were looking at you, behind their masked faces, you saw red blooded eyes.

You glared at them despite of your situation.

A deep loud voice echoed and you tried your best not to let your fear overtake you. You shuddered.

Then suddenly, all of them parted as another big figure appeared.

Gehenn.

He laughed and everyone mimicked him. You felt so weak, you couldn't even stand. You closed your eyes and ignored them as they all continued to laugh.

You heard footsteps and you can feel that it stopped in front of you, but still- you did not open your eyes.

"Finally, the long wait is over. My daughter is finally one of us!" He announced triumphantly.

You wanted to react when he called you his daughter, you wanted to move. But you can't, you just begun to shake and everyone stopped laughing.

You heard Gehenn laughed once again, but this time more louder.

His eyes darkened as he stared at your limp body.

"You have no control to your own body now, I guess that our bloodline won this time. But don't worry, fear not for you are with us." He chuckled.

Gehenn lowered himself and caressed your cheek, "I forgot to tell you as well. I raped Lily that's why you are here. I just want my revenge because of what she did to me." He tucked a stray hair behind your ear while you continued to shake.

"Your mother betrayed me, she used me, she wanted to kill me so...I killed her first." He laughed, "You still didn't know the whole story,right?"

You clenched your fists as tears fell from your eyes, you wanted to open them but your body refused to follow you. He was right,you have no control anymore.

You heard him sigh as he ran his fingertips to your eyes, "I love Lily, I fell in love with her. But she betrayed me, She only used me because Galius told her. He told her that..." he trailed off, "He told her to seduce me and once she had my heart, they decided to kill me." He said.

"I was broken." He laughed, "At first, I didn't know that Lily is a guardian, I didn't know that she lives in Glaciem. Lily...broke my heart. Your mother." His growled, "and Avis stole her away from me. Why?"

As if he read your thoughts, you heard him laugh. "Because they were in love! They all betrayed me because I'm an Ignus! A man who can control fire!"

Everyone went silent as Gehenn growled even more deeper making you shudder, "That's when I decided to run away from them. Build my own army and have my revenge." He stood up and gestured his hand around.

"And here I am! I have my own army! This time I will win!" He yelled. "I will finish them and I will make them suffer!"

Gehenn lowered himself and grabbed you by your jaw, "and you are my weapon. You will open the portal to your kingdom and destroy Glaciem and Arendelle." He laughed.

"Oh and one last thing..." he said. "I just wanted you to know before you become one us, I will kill Queen Elsa." He sneered. "I don't want that woman to interrupt my plans." He stood up and beckoned his head.

"Bring my daughter's body to our kingdom and make sure that nobody knows this, especially Galius and that stupid Queen." He hissed.

You felt your body being lifted up. You wanted to move and save Arendelle and Glaciem. Save everyone from this was, and most importantly save the woman that you love.

Another tears fell from your eyes. All those confession didn't make you feel better, it made you weak even more. You started to cry as your body was being taken away.

A whisper to your ear made your heart stopped.

"Welcome to my Kingdom, (Y/N)"


	24. Chapter 24

"Elsa please open the door, it's been two weeks!"

Anna's voice rang outside her door. She leaned her forehead against her sister's door. She sighed heavily as she noticed the small amount of frost.

"You're shutting me out again, see? Just p-please open this door we could talk about this, about her." If Anna would admit her true feelings, she would say, she was tired of everything. She wanted this to end. Her sister's suffering, Arendelle's unknown danger, everyone. If she only has the power to skip this time she would, just to stop everyone's pain.

Anna clenched her fists, "Elsa for fuck's sake open this goddamn door!" She yelled.

Elsa hugged herself even more, she was on her bed curled up all alone. Her sister was right, it's been two weeks she was like this, it's been two weeks since she hadn't eaten properly. It had been a terrible week for her, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Weak, sad, alone, vulnerable. What's the worst of all? You.

It's been two weeks and you're not yet returned. She was blaming herself for hurting you during your combat training with your father. But she had no choice, her instinct told her to do so. She didn't want to hurt you. She was sorry.

Another tears fell from her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent any noise. Her eyes were red and puffy. She heard Anna's voice again.

"Look Elsa, I wanted to help open this door please? Please?" Anna begged.

"I-It's all my fault, Anna." Elsa said weakly.

The princess placed her ears against the door. She pulled away and stared at it.

"Elsa it's not your fault please don't blame yourself! You just did what you think is right."

Elsa shut her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "B-But can't you see? She has not yet returned and it's because of me!" Her eyes began to water again.

Anna sighed heavily, "Elsa..."

"Anna I can't open the door please...just leave me. I need to calm down myself."

"I'll wait for you here until you open this door. I will skip my meals so that we're quits, period." Anna crossed her arms together as she sat down to the floor, her back was resting on her sister's shut door. What she said was true and she meant it.

Elsa sighed heavily. She nervously stood up and clenched her hands together to her chest. She walked slowly towards the door and held the doorknob.

The sound of the click made Anna's head to jerked up. She saw her sister peeking her head down.

Anna quickly ran to her sister's arm and hugged her so tight while Elsa buried her face into Anna's shoulder.

"Oh Elsa.." she rubbed circles to her back causing Elsa to cry even more.

"Ssshh..Elsa don't worry, everything will be alright. She will come back, she will."

Elsa sniffed, "But..b-but what if she doesn't?"

"Stop saying that, she will Elsa just...believe"

"I love her Anna, so much." Elsa choked.

"I know and I know she it too." Anna pulled away and closed the door. She led Elsa to her bed and she noticed the frozen wall. Elsa gave her a small smile and with the flick of her hands the frost and ice was all gone.

She waited for her sister to calm down a bit. After a few minutes, Elsa took a deep breath and faced Anna.

"How's everything? Uncle? The guardians? Any signs of (y/n)?"

Anna looked down and played with her hands, she shook her head.

"No, there is none." Anna trailed off as she looked at her sister, "But don't worry she will comeback, maybe she just need some time alone."

Elsa felt her heart stopped, what if something wrong happened to you? She couldn't accept that. No it can't be.

Elsa shook her head, "How about our men? Are they doing it too?"

"Yes,they were searching for her 24/7 and the guardians were helping them as well but still no signs of her ."

"Don't you think we should do something?"

Anna sighed, "Uncle told us to stay inside the castle, it's very dangerous to go outside. Believe me, I wanted too also but they wouldn't allow me. It's been weeks and I missed going outside, I haven't seen Kristoff these past few weeks."

For a moment, Elsa stayed silent she glanced at her window longingly, thinking of you.

She wanted to cry every time she thought about you. She couldn't let things bad happen to you, she has to do something. But how?

"Elsa?"

The queen sighed in defeat.

"I haven't told her yet that I love her Anna." She whispered but Anna could hear it, "I remember the first day.." she laughed, "I really hate her and her dragon." She looked at her sister and Anna was smiling a little bit, " I always want her to be pissed, and I'm really enjoying those days. I don't know why."

Anna giggled as she nudged her sister, "Yeah, guess you're a bully."

"I'm not!" Elsa defended. "She was just..." She blushed, "Charming, and whenever I did that she was like... I don't know." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as Elsa recalled those memories.

Anna smiled happily, noticing her sister's cheek. "So...pissing her off was your way to see how charming she is?" She teased and Elsa's cheeks turned into crimson.

"I-I, maybe." She said.

"You really do love her."

"Yes."

Elsa knew that Anna wasn't asking her, but she just wanted to tell her sister that she was very in love and happy that she met you.

"Let's go down stairs, everyone's asleep and we could eat something and talk." Anna bit her lip as she waited for her sister's reply, "I know you're hungry. You know what? If (y/n) was here she would kick your ass and tell that you shouldn't skip meals."

Elsa turned her head to Anna while rolling her eyes, "Fine, let's eat."

"YAY!"

* * *

Both sister's went down stairs in complete silence. Everyone was sleeping and they didn't want to disturb them. After a long walk, Anna and Elsa finally reached the kitchen as Elsa gently closed the door behind them.

"Cake and chocolate milk?" Anna asked in a small voice. Elsa gave her a reassuring smile and Anna beamed happily she quickly took two plates and 2 glasses of chocolate milk.

Elsa sighed as she watched her sister, she leaned in closer towards the counter and rested her arms atop of it.

"You look like a rat Anna." She said, giggling quietly.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I bet you didn't know that I'm every night." She giggled and walked back to her sister with a tray on her hand, "I'd always eat chocolates and drink milk at night." She whispered.

Elsa's eyes went wide in realization,"Well that explains a lot why Gerda complained at me." She said amused.

Anna began to eat, "Complained?" She asked confused.

"Missing chocolates, perhaps?"

Anna waved her hands, "Oh that wasn't a big deal."

Elsa smirked, toying the cake. "Whatever you say."

Silence filled the kitchen and Elsa was in deep thought again. The feeling of sadness was beginning to invade her mind. While Anna on the other hand was oblivious to her sister's sudden change of demeanor. Elsa wasn't paying attention when Anna waved her hand in front of her sister. Anna got worried, her smile was fading once she noticed that her sister's eyes began to water. She quickly stood up from her chair and sprinted beside her sister, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

Elsa closed her eyes as she nuzzled closer to her sister's embrace, trying to find comfort.

"Elsa you're crying again." Anna sighed.

"Anna you can't blame me. I'm worried for (y/n). I can't stand the fact that she wasn't here because she supposed to be here!" She nearly yelled and Anna quickly tightened her embrace.

"Sshh, Elsa you'll be okay, everything will be okay. Just...let's just hope for the best,okay? We need to be strong." She whispered tenderly.

"I can't lose her Anna, like father and mother. I don't want to lose someone who is important to me. Like you, like (y/n)." She sobbed, burying her face to Anna's shoulder .

"Elsa I don't know what to do but...you're worrying to much...I-I don't know anymore." Anna began to cry as well. 'What's happening now? What?!' She thought.

A soft yet gentle whispers outside the kitchen reached Anna and Elsa's ears. They quickly covered their mouths as they listened to the voice.

 _"We found her, we actually did!"_  A female voice said.

Elsa and Anna's eyes went wide. There is one thing, someone in particular they knew that voice was referring to.

_You._

Elsa quietly stood up and walked towards the door. Opening it a bit, despite the darkness of the night her eyes immediately landed at the female figure whose back was facing her. Anna followed her.

_"Where?"_

_"Forest, deep in the forest. But it was too late."_

_"What the fuck do you mean?"_

That was it, Elsa's worry was already invading her and most of all her fear. She hugged herself as she tried to listen carefully.

_"She's not (y/n) anymore. She changed...but there's another problem.."_

The next words completely struck Elsa's heart. But not only her...even her sister.

"The Ice master was missing even Grand Pabbie. They kidnapped them..."

Anna grasped Elsa's arm. They both looked into each others eyes. Elsa can see Anna's fear through her teal eyes.

"K-Kristoff.." she whispered.

Anna was about to push the door open but Elsa quickly pulled her away.

"Anna no!" She whispered.

"Elsa! (Y/n) and Kristoff is in danger! The ones that we love! Even Grand Pabbie! We have to do something before they're gone!" She whispered back sternly.

Elsa sighed heavily, controlling herself for a moment. She needed to relax before something bad happens, she looked Anna directly in the eyes.

"Listen, we have to break this one rule. I have a plan, but we need more information so please keep your mouth shut for a moment."

Anna was surprised to her sister's words. It was...un-queenly. Elsa looked away and watched two figures again.

 _"...forest"_  she heard.

 _'Come on! I need something specifically!'_ Elsa thought frantically.

She heard the female voice sighed heavily, _"I think she was brought back to Gehenn's kingdom. In the...deep forest but it was too dangerous!"_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Yes! I saw it in my two eyes!"_

There was a moment of silence.

_"Then we have to tell this to King Galius. We have to take her back before she become... completely one of them."_

Elsa closed the door quietly. She pulled Anna way from the door, once they were in distance, she faced Anna.

"We will leave now. But I want you to stick with me it's very dangerous.." she hesitated for a moment whether to bring Anna or not.

As if Anna read her thoughts she grasped Elsa's shoulders, "Elsa don't you ever tell me not to come because I will  _fucking_  disobey you!"

"Anna your language!"

"I don't care about that now! Kristoff is danger! I will come with you!"

Elsa stared at her for a moment before saying,

"Alright, but I have to make rules. Let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

_'This is madness I know, but I have to before it's too late. I need to move_.' Elsa thought nervously as she peeked her head out to the wooden door that leads to their stables. She glanced around checking if somebody was watching over them.

' _Good no one's watching.'_

She looked over her shoulder to see Anna carrying a frying pan as if she was ready to hit someone. Elsa quickly spun around and reached out for it but Anna slapped it away.

"Please, Elsa trust me I know it looks crazy but this one might truly save the both of us. Rapunzel told me about this" she said and Elsa stared at her for a moment.

She sighed, "Fine, but Anna listen to me.." she placed her hands on her shoulders, "You have to follow my rules you're still my sister and I need to protect you. I want to remind you that this is dangerous...very dangerous." She hugged her sister and pulled away.

They were wearing clothes that was more comfortable than a dress. Anna and Elsa secretly went at the back of the castle's door. Anna led her sister throughout the castle.

"How did you know this kind of well..like a secret hideout?" She whispered. Anna looked over her shoulders sending Elsa a mischievous smirk.

"It's time to reveal my secrets eh? Okay..." she cleared her throat when Elsa gave her a questionable look. "I'm sneaking out of the castle uh..many times.." she grimaced.

"Well I didn't know this was very helpful. I should probably say 'thank you' for now."

Anna didn't say anything and finally, they reached the back door as Anna opened it. They glanced to each other as they nodded their head. They briskly walked towards the stable when suddenly two of Glaciem's guardians appeared. Anna who didn't notice, Elsa grabbed Anna's cloak and pulled her in violently.

"What the-"

Elsa clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Ssshh."

They saw Eric and Rima walking around, checking if Arendelle was secured.

"Alright, this area is clear." Eric said as he beckoned his head and the female figure followed.

When they were out of sight, Elsa let go of Anna and the princess let out a deep sigh.

"Woah, I didn't see that. Aren't they supposed to sleep?" She whispered as both of them grabbed the reins of their horses. Elsa shook her head.

"No, they were guarding the entire castle. I believe Uncle ordered them." She glanced at Anna,"It's for our safety."

They tugged the reins and again Anna led Elsa somewhere at the back.

It wasn't that long when they reached the outside. They quickly mounted to their horse as they put on their hood so that no one could recognize them.

"Elsa do you have any idea where are we going?" She half yelled to her sister.

"Yes, trolls." She said.

"Trolls? B-But Grand Pabbie wasn't there remember?"

"Anna, yes he wasn't there but that doesn't mean they kidnapped the others as well. They could help us locate (y/n) and Kristoff."

"Why would they kidnapped Kristoff and Grand Pabbie?" Anna asked to herself worriedly but Elsa could hear it.

"Grand Pabbie could see a future and he has many abilities, maybe they took him because they wanted to know about the war. But Kristoff?...I d-don't know." She looked away and returned her gaze to their route. Anna remained silent and decided not to speak, but deep inside she was worried for him.

_'Oh Kristoff, please be safe.'_

* * *

When they reached the place they wasted no time, Elsa and Anna sprinted towards the unmoving rocks.

"Please! It's me and Anna! Bulda?!" Elsa called as she glanced around.

Few seconds later, the rocks started to move and they all glanced up to Anna and Elsa. Bulda pushed away the other trolls and ran towards the queen and princess.

"Your majesty! Anna! K-Kristoff and Grand P-Pabbie! They were kidnapped by Lord Gehenn!" She cried weakly and everyone was silent, some of them looked down while the others looked utterly devastated.

Anna kneel down in front of Bulda, "Do you have any idea why did they kidnapped them?"

Bulda nodded her head, "Last week Grand Pabbie visioned about the war, he was the only one who saw it so we didn't force him to tell us, he then called Kristoff that day to tell King Galius and to you Queen Elsa but that day we didn't expect that Gehenn's army were surrounding us.

He forced Grand Pabbie to tell him but he refused.." Bulda walked towards the queen and took her hand.

"But I have something in mind, Elsa. I think that- remember the girl you brought here before? The one that I thought was your lover?" She asked.

Elsa blushed a little as she took a deep breath and lowered herself, "Yes, (y/n) why?

"Eventhough Grand Pabbie didn't tell us, I have this feeling that he visioned about (y/n)"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, she and Anna glanced to each other while the princess moved closer to them.

"B-But it was about the war that Grand Pabbie visioned" Anna nodded in agreement, Elsa continued. "What about (y/n)? I-Is there something wrong?" She asked nervously.

Bulda looked away as she let go of Elsa's hand, "Yes I think there is something wrong. Look your majesty, I don't know what is it but I believe Grand Pabbie has something in mind that you should know."

The queen took Anna's hand as she stood up, a new feeling of determination suddenly invaded her senses. She took a deep breath as she looked at her.

"Bulda, tell us where they took them." She said firmly.

Bulda shook her head immediatley, "It's dangerous! You could die down there!"

Anna who's confused, she couldn't help but to ask, "D-Die down there?"

One of the trolls appeared and said, "Beneath the largest tree deep in the forest. You could see-!"

The other trolls quickly tugged him away as they covered his mouth. Bulda gave them a look before turning her head back to the queen and princess. Elsa on the other hand had an idea and she quickly dragged Anna away but Bulda called them.

"Wait!"

They spun around and saw Bulda took something from behind, "Take this"

"What's this?"

"Crystal, that could help you and your sister during your journey down there. It has magic and it only protects people who has a kind heart." She gave them a small smile,"Please be safe and take them back."

"We will."

* * *

"Elsa my leg hurts how long we will walk this far and why we didn't take the horse?" She asked while panting heavily.

Elsa didn't respond to her, she was busy studying her surroundings. It was still dark and it made the situation hard to find the largest tree that the troll said to her a while ago.

She kept her mind focus on her surroundings, she was quiet surprised that there aren't wolves tonight. She wondered maybe because it was the dark Lord who actually owned those creatures as well. She glanced around and examined every tree that they encountered.

"Anna, help me find that largest tree. That's their secret passage." She looked at her sister whose face was a bit pale, she quickly rushed to her side, "Anna are you alright?!" She asked worriedly.

Anna nodded her head weakly, "Y-Yeah I'm just tired but don't worry Elsa, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please come on, don't worry about me too much" she gave her a reassuring smile and Elsa just let out a deep sigh.

They continued their searching for the largest tree, the sky was still dark and the only sound that they could hear was their footsteps and the sharp wind that made them shiver.

Out of the blue, something caught Anna's eyes. She stopped walking and looked to her left. Her eyes widened.

"Elsa! I think that is it!" She pointed happily.

Elsa whirled around as she followed her sister's gaze, she walked beside her and a sharp gasp escaped from her mouth.

Indeed, it was the largest tree among of all, the stem was big and large, the roots were big as well same size of a dragon's tale it was even pulsating. Elsa's hand was still clasped to her mouth as she looked up and examimed the tree.

The stem and branches were burning as it glows like in a dying fire. It was beautiful...but dangerous.

Anna held Elsa's hand tightly, "How we will enter into that? We might burn our skin."

Elsa looked at her sister, "I'm sure Elsa you can go in there if you used your powers but, how about me? Don't leave me here!" She begged, tugging her sister's cloak.

"Of course I won't! We will find another way" She returned her gaze back to the tree, "Let's go closer." She felt Anna's hand tightened around her arm.

As they neared the tree, Elsa couldn't see any passage to it, How would they enter into this?

"There's nothing in here.." Anna whispered.

Elsa shook her head, "There is another way to get inside..but h-how?"

A deep voice suddenly echoed around the forest. Elsa and Anna quickly returned to their track as they hid behind the nearest tree.

Both of them covered their mouths to prevent any noise. Elsa secretley peeked her head as two black hooded figures appeared. Elsa narrowed her eyes as she watched them intently.

' _This is it!'_  She thought.

The tall hooded man stood in front of the tree, he stamp his foot three times and suddenly there was a deep hole appeared beneath them. He jumped into it followed by the second figure who was carrying something behind his back. It lasts for five minutes before they disappeared.

"What did you see?" Anna whispered.

"I think I know how we will enter into that." She said.

The queen glanced around checking if someone is coming. When it was clear, she slightly tugged Anna's hand as they stood i front like what the hooded man did minutes ago.

"Alright Anna, hug me tight and never let go. I will use my ice powers to prevent any heat to your skin. Got it?" She asked and Anna nodded her head as she hugged Elsa tightly while closing her eyes.

Elsa tightened her arms around Anna, she took a several deep breaths as she prayed that this will work. Anna felt Elsa's body turned cold as if she was dead. She shut her eyes and Elsa stamp her foot three times closing her eyes as well.

Five seconds passed...nothing happened.

Anna gulped, "E-Elsa are we there yet?" She asked nervously.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something when suddenly she felt herself falling as both them screamed loudly.

' _THUD_!'

"Ow!"

"Anna!"

Their bodies hit something hard. Elsa accidentally let go of Anna as she screamed her name.

"Ann- Ow!"

Her back hit something hard once again, she shut her eyes as pain emerged to her back. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was her surroundings.

"R-Rocks? I thought this was a kingdom?"

She slowly lifted her body as she hissed.

"E-Elsa?" Anna called out. Elsa looked up to see Anna's head bleeding and she quicky stood up, ignoring her pain.

"Oh my god, Anna!" She rushed to her side, cupping her face. "Oh god, Anna you're bleeding!"

Anna grimaced as she slowly touched her head, when she looked at her hands her breath hitched, "This is nothing." She examimed her sister's face for a moment,"Elsa, y-you have a wound in your cheek." She said.

"Don't worry about me! How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"A little but not too much. How about you?"

"My b-back aches, something hit me hard."

Anna glanced around, confused. "Is this what they called a kingdom? It doesn't looked like what I was expecting."

Elsa hissed, "Me too, are you're okay Anna?"

The princess nodded her head.

"Then, let's go and find them...oh wait!" She searched for something in her pockets,"Anna the crystal."

"It's still here, yours?"

She sighed in relief when her hands grasped on something, "It's still here." She took Anna's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

It was a creepy place. The smell wasn't good though. There are big rocks surrounding the place, she tried to touched them but quickly pulled away when her skin burned.

"Don't touch them Anna." She warned. Elsa used her powers to subside the pain of her burning skin.

They managed to hide everytime they hear a voice, sound or a laugh. It was scary, creepy. The first thing that Elsa wanted was to get out of this place with Grand Pabbie, Kristoff and you.

Her mind suddenly remembered you, "Oh (y/n) where are you?" She whispered brokenly.

"Take them to the dungeon! If they tried to escape don't hesitate to hurt them." A man said.

And again, Elsa and Anna hid behind a rather large rock,they waited for the voice until it was gone, the only sound they could hear was the chains and something hard and metal.

Anna poked her head and saw a two figure.

"Kristoff! Grand Pabbie!" She whispered frantically.

"What?" Elsa said followed Anna's gaze.

Kristoff's hands were shackled same as his feet, while Grand Pabbie was inside of a cage as if he was a dangerous animal. It broke Anna's heart seeing Kristoff in his situation.

An idea suddenly popped inside Elsa's head, she noticed that her and Anna's outfit were same as them. Black hooded cloak.

"Anna put your hood on and stick with me, don't make eye contact." She said.

She and Anna studied everyone's action. The way they move, their hand gestures, their body language, luckily their hood was on as well as if they were afraid to show their faces. After a great five minutes of examination. They headed to where they took Kristoff and Grand Pabbie. They copied and imitate every move, as they neared to a metal door, a female with short dark brown hair and red eyes blocked their way.

Elsa and Anna froze. Stopping, they didn't move or speak. The female ignus cleared her throat, eyeing Elsa and Anna intently.

"Where are you going?" She asked angrily.

Elsa began to shake but she tried her best not to tremble in front of the ignus woman, she cleared her throat, "We are going to clean the dungeons" she said dumbly. She shut her eyes, praying that it would work.

"Well...that's a first" she huffed. "Who ordered you?"

"I-I uh." She stuttered, she didn't know what to say! Elsa closed her eyes. Anna felt a small tear fell from her eyes, luckily thier hood was on.

"Are you deaf or mute?" Said the woman while stamping her foot impatiently.

Elsa could feel her powers under her fingertips as she whispered 'no please'. The woman was about to remove Elsa's hood when suddenly a loud cry stopped her from doing so.

Elsa's eyes opened as she heard the voice. "(Y-Y/n)?"

The woman hissed under her breath. She stepped away and yanked the door open, "Make it hurry peasant. I was just making fun with you." She laughed.

"Nala! Lord Gehenn is looking for you!" A man yelled at her.

"Coming" she glanced at Elsa irritably, "What you two waiting for? Hurry peasants!" She grabbed Elsa and Anna's cloak and pushed them inside the dungeon, making them stumble to each other.

The woman huffed before leaving them.

"Gods, we're peasants here Elsa!" Anna said as she helped Elsa to stand up.

"We don't have to worry about that, let's go fine Kristoff and Grand Pabbie." Elsa glanced outiside, hoping to see you.

They walked inside, every prison cel was made out of a metal. The royal sister's wasted no time, they quickly looked for Grand pabbie and Kristoff when suddenly...

"Anna?"

Elsa and Anna narrowed their eyes as they heard a familiar voice. Anna was the first one to recognize, she sprinted towards the prison cel to her right to find Kristoff whose hands were still shackled, his left eye was wounded and his arm had a long scars. Anna's eyes began to water.

"Oh Kristoff! Who did this to you?! Tell me!" She yelled.

"Anna don't worry about me.." Kristoff said,he tried to move closer but the chains stopped him. He looked at them with pleading eyes "Elsa, Anna please you need to save (y/n) before it's too late or else we will lose her forever!" He said.

Elsa's heart began to pound a she walked closer to Kristoff, "What do you mean?"

"(Y/n) she's the daughter of Lord Gehenn, they were forcing her to do something! But (y/n) refused! Elsa! She needs you...I wanted to tell you whole thing but I couldn't do it right now! She needs you, you are the only one who could stop her from being one of them." He said and Kristoff cried.

"Kristoff..." Anna said.

He looked up again with pleading eyes, "Please, save her if you didn't we are all gonna die."

Elsa's shaky breath and body forced her to drop herself to the ground. She didn't even realize that she was crying, the three of them. She clenched her hands together in her chest as her eyes darkened with anger.

Without waring she raised her hands and froze the locks of the cel. Shocked, Anna stepped away, looking to her back to see if someone caught them.

Elsa wasted no time, she used her powers again again to set Kristoff free. When the metal became solid ice, she cracked it open. Elsa quickly entered inside doing the same procedure to his shackled hands.

"I need you Kristoff, tell me where is she and I will go. Bring Anna with you and stay out of danger." The schackles were now broken and Kristoff nodded his head with determination i his eyes.

"I know where they kept her and Grand Pabbie. Let's go"

* * *

You stared emotionless to your shackled hands. You didn't have the strength to fight. You could feel that you are beginning to change. Not to mention that your eyes were now red same as the others. Your blue eyes were gone, you could feel a new power trailing to your body but you didn't want it. Never.

You closed your eyes, again you felt something inside you that pushing you to the edge to surrender, to become one of them. You cracked your neck as you clenched your teeth.

"You know, don't make yourself suffer dear. Why don't you just give yourself to your fate. This is where you belong, you know." He chuckled as he watched you fighting yourself.

He sighed, "You don't have any idea how will you become so powerful when you let your half-

"I don't need this fucking bloodline of yours, and let me tell you this." You opened your eyes and glared at him.

"I. Will. Not. Become. Like. You." You emphasized every word that came to your mouth. Gehenn pretended to be shocked as he laughed.

"Wow, I can totally see myself in you. You are really my daughter." He shook his head.

"I am not your daughter, you are not my father. You are a monster." You continued to glare at him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He said as his face turned falsley into confusion.

"You heard me." You remarked firmly.

"Oh, if I am a monster, so are you." He laughed, "Look , whether you like it or not, you have my blood, you have no choice but to accept it." Gehenn let out a deep sigh while circling you as his eyes roamed to your figure.

"I bet you didn't know that you are a first born who can control ice and fire." He said, "Sounds amazing isn't it?"

You groaned as you suddenly stood up and walked towards him. Your body quickly brought you back to the groaned as yoh forgot you have shackles to your hand. He shook his head and this time he became serious.

"Don't stop yourself because you will become one us. Like it or not, you are just wasting your energy." He turned around and looked over his shoulder to see one of his trusted man walked towards him.

You looked up to see the man whispering something to Gehenn. You furrowed you eyebrows when you saw Gehenn smiled and patted his shoulder as the man retreated. He glanced at you and glared.

"Well enjoy yourself.." He huffed and turned into his heels. Walking away and leaving you alone.

A loud cracking sound echoed inside the room, signaling you that he already left.

You looked down once again. You take this moment as your opportunity to set free yourself. You braced yourself as you count one to three before pulling your chained hands. You even used your powers, first you tried to freeze the chains but nothing happened, second you tried to use your fire powers, once it was unleashed to your hands you noticed that yours was completely different.

It was a blue fire. You couldn't help but to admire it.

"B-Blue?" You said to yourself.

A soft and gentle clicking sound reached your ears, your eyes narrowed as you hide your powers. You looked down and pretend that you were still the very same when Gehenn was with you.

Soft footsteps, you wondered who is it but you didn't bother to look up, you just waited.

That's when someone called you.

_"(Y-Y/n)..."_

You froze. Your pulse quicken as you swallowed hard. You slowly looked up to see Elsa, standing there centimeters away from you.

Elsa froze as well as she noticed your eyes were different, but still something in her heart tells her that it was still you. The one she loved form the very start.

You and Elsa locked into each others eyes. Your heart stammered into a unknown senstaion.

"E-Elsa? H-How-" Your breathing become shallow as you looked at her eyes, her beautiful face.

Elsa took a step forward as her eyes become watery.

"Oh god, (y/n)!" She rushed towards your direction and quickly threw herself into your shoulders. She hugged you tightly and buried her face to your neck while crying.

"Oh god, you're alive...you're alive." She sobbed and you felt her arms tightened around your shoulders.

You closed your eyes as you pressed your face onto her head, you wanted to hug her back and comfort her but you couldn't since your hands were still shackled.

You gulped, "Yes, I-I am.." You whispered into her ears lovingly.

Elsa pulled away as she cupped your face using her hands.

"I'm s-sorry, if I didn't hurt you, you wouldn't be here...I'm so so sorry." She choked as tears fell from her eyes.

You shook your head, "N-No you don't have to apologize, Elsa.."

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

You sighed heavily, staring at her longingly.

Without a warning, Elsa crashed her lips to yours. You are caught off guard by her actions but then you quickly relaxed as you closed your eyes, letting yourself to feel her soft lips against yours.

Elsa wrapped her arm around your neck, while the other grasped your neckline as she pulled you closer and deeper into her.

The kiss was passionate yet desperate. At this moment, you forgot what was happening, what are you, the trials , your sufferings. At this moment you felt happy, happy that you saw her.

You sighed contently as you kissed her back with passion. Elsa did the same as well, you didn't know how long you two have been kissing but you didn't care. You missed her.

Suddenly, Elsa pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, she leaned her forehead against yours. Her eyes were closed as she caressed your cheek lovingly.

Elsa sighed.

_"I love you."_  She said.

You slowly opened your eyes and stared at her. You leaned in to kiss her lips.

_"I love you too, so much."_

Elsa smiled, connecting her lips once more with you. She sighed happily. She waited for this moment, and she finally confessed it you.

She was about to say something, when a loud applause reached yours and Elsa's ear.

You looked over Elsa's shoulder to see Gehenn laughing as he clapped his hands, behind him, two mascular men standing and glaring to you and Elsa.

Elsa tightened her embrace as she glared at him.

"Don't make a move Elsa." You whispered to her.

Gehenn shook his head, a big smile forming into his lips as he gazed at you and Elsa.

"Look...young love." He chuckled, "Or I must stay, star crossed lovers."

Elsa hissed, "Don't come any closer or I will kill you." She warned.

Gehenn ignored her, "Oh snow queen, you don't have any idea you trapped yourself in here." His smile vanished as it turned into a devilish smile, "Do you think I'm dumb? Fool? I saw you entered in my kingdom." He glared at her, "You don't have any idea, you make things easier for me to kill you."

"Don't..." Your voice was stern as you felt Elsa's body trembling in fear, you could tell that she was only hiding it.

"You ever touch her."

"What makes you think I will follow you?" He said.

"You should or else you will see what you are dying to see and used it against you."

He laughed, "Oh, that's impossible dear." He turned to his back as he beckoned his head, "Get the queen"

The two mascular men nodded their head. Elsa let go of you as she stood in front of you.

"Don't come any closer stay there!" She yelled.

The two men huffed only in response, they continued to walk in Elsa's direction.

With the flick of her hand, ice shot directly to their direction but it quickly melted. Elsa's eyes went wide as she stared at them.

"You are in my kingdom, your power is useless." Gehenn said as he watched them with a smirk.

Elsa continued to throw ice spikes to them, but everytime she did, it would melt and dissolved.

You tried your best to break the shackles as you watched the two mascular men charged at Elsa.

"Let go of me!"

The dark haired man grabbed Elsa by her hair, you clenched your teeth seeing Elsa in pain.

"Let go of her!" You yelled, still trying all your best to break the chains.

They dragged Elsa away from you. The men violently threw her in front of Gehenn. Elsa cried.

"My Lord, what shall we do next?"

Gehenn hummed in response, lowering herself as he cupped her jaw just like what he did to you when you were young. He tilted her head, examining the queen's features.

"You are absolutley stunning, young lady." He said. Gehenn leaned forward as he inhaled Elsa's scent, "You smelled nice." He laughed.

"Tell me...did my daughter seduced you?"

"No! She didn't, I fell in love with her!" Elsa groaned.

"Well that sounds very romantic." He cooed Elsa, "One last thing, was she good in bed?"

The question made Elsa feel uncomfortable so as you. You groaned loudly and you couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Gehenn's hand travel to Elsa's body.

Elsa whimpered as she tried to pull away from his touch, when she tried Gehenn slapped her hard.

"Well I think I should have fun with you first before killing you, what can you say huh? Snow queen?"

" _Fuck you!"_  Elsa yelled at him.

This caused Gehenn and the two mascular me to laugh at her, "Look the queen just said a thing!" They laughed.

Without looking at you Gehenn said, "(Y/n) your girl was absolutley fantastic-

A loud crackling sound emerged throughout the room. Gehenn glanced at you and his eyes widened at the sight.

You finally broke the chains and you wasted no time, you sprinted towards their direction yanking one of his slave away from Elsa.

You grabbed the other man by his neckline, throwing her away. Gehenn stood their with wide eyes.

You quickly helped Elsa to stand up and pressed her body to yours.

"Don't you ever touch my girl or say dirty things." you lifted your one hand as you unleashed a blue burning fire.

Gehenn took a step back, "What the- that's impossible!" He roared.

You glared at him, "Well it's possible." You smirked at him and you shot the fire directly to his body.

Gehenn tried to fight your powers but he couldn't, the fact that you are a first born who can control fire and ice it made him tremble in anger. If he knew this will happen, he didn't give you a chance to live and take your powers away from your body.

As the blue burning fire attacked his body, for the first time in his life, the warm and heat bothered him. Gehenn hit his back at the ceiling and fell to the ground. He choked as he cleched his hand into his chest, glaring at you.

You took Elsa's hand, running away from that miserable room. The large door creaked open and once you and Elsa made appearance, the crowd gasped while the others quickly pointed you and Elsa yelling 'stop them!'

You pulled Elsa to a different direction,but Elsa stopped you.

"Wait! We need to go get Anna and Kristoff!"

She said.

You nodded your head and let her lead the way. While the two of you were running, you looked back to see a group of man wearing armor whose actually running as well, your eyes went wide when one of them threw a spear. You quickly pulled Elsa and ducked both of your and Elsa's head.

"Hurry I'll be on guard! Just keep running!" You yelled.

Turning your gaze to your back, another spear was being aimed to your direction. You turned around as you shot fire to it and it turned into ash. Your eyes stared in awe.

The group of men halted as they looked at you with fear in their eyes. Smirking, you lifted your left hand and ice formed, while your other hand unleashed a blue flaming fire.

The group frantically run away. Of course you wouldnt let them escape after they made you suffer for weeks. You mixed both elements as you aimed it to them. As it finally reached them, the first thing that happened was they turned into a solid ice and seconds later they slowly become ashes.

You're still shocked, staring at your hands in complete awe.

"(Y/n)!"

You turned around to see Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Grand Pabbie who's waiting for you. You shook your head and helped them escape.

Upon reaching the passage, suddenly as you turned around you saw dozen of Gehenn's army aiming there weapons to your friends direction. You stood in front of them as Elsa gripped your arm.

You secretly stamp your foot three times and waited.

Out in distance, you saw Gehenn came out where you and Elsa escaped a while ago. Though he was far away from you, you could feel his glaring eyes digging you but you didn't care, you smirked at him one last time. That's when his army was about to attack you when Gehenn lifted his hand, halting his army. You are confused, you just stared at him.

Elsa suddenly tugged your arm and you felt your body was being dragged away.

* * *

The five of you managed to escape, you, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Grand Pabbie decided to return in the castle. Grand Pabbie agreed staying there so that he could tell what he have visioned.

It was a long walk and the five of you finally reached the castle.

When you made appearance, everyone was shocked. Not to mention that there was different in you...your eyes.

With Elsa's command the large door opened and Elsa told Kristoff to bring Anna inside her chambers, she trusted Kristoff.

A group of Arendelle's guard rushed towards you and Elsa's direction accompanied with Eric and Rima.

"(Y/n), i-is that you?" Eric asked as he stared into your eyes.

You nodded your head, "It's just my eyes. It's still me." You assured him.

"Eric, I need to see your King." Grand Pabbie said and Eric reluctantly obeyed him.

Elsa glanced around, "We will join you later, for now we need to rest."

Grand Pabbie agreed, "Yes, your majesty. I'll take care in this situation for now."

"Thank you." Elsa said.

The queen turned her attention back to you and you helped each other to reach Elsa's room.

"Are you alright?" You asked her.

She smiled instantly at you, "Don't mind me I'm fine, how about you?"

"Elsa you're not fine, you're hurt."

Elsa stopped walking and she brought her lips into yours, giving you a swift kiss.

"I'm okay now." She whispered.

You didn't say anything.

You and Elsa finally reached her bedroom. She opened it allowing you to enter inside.

"Cuddle with me?" She asked, closing the door. You nodded your head in response. Elsa took off her cloak and tugged you into her bed.

She didn't bother to change her clothes, because what's important to her right now, was you.

You settled yourself into her bed as Elsa rested her head onto your chest. She sighed in relief before closing your her eyes.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"D-Did you really mean it?"

She looked up and you looked down.

She smiled at you, "Yes, I love you so much (y/n)."

You turn to your side so that you were facing her. You were lost in her eyes as you brushed her platinum blonde hair away from her face.

"I love you most Elsa." You whispered.

Elsa giggled softly and you couldn't help but to leaned in and kissed her passionately which Elsa didn't hesitate to answer your kisses.

' _With Elsa I know I am not lost. I promise to protect her even if it costs my life and whatever Gehenn was planning, I'll make sure he won't succeed.'_

 


	26. Chapter 26

It was late in the evening when both you and Elsa woke up by a soft knock on her door. Gladly, you are now dressed with new suit and already done taking a bath.

You stirred up as you slowly shake Elsa's shoulders. Elsa cracked her one eye open to see you looking down at her.

"What is it (y/n)?" She asked sleepily.

You gestured your head towards the door as you slowly stood up, "Someone's knocking." You whispered.

Elsa rubbed her eyelids as she got up from bed. You stood there behind her as you watched the beautiful goddess descended towards the door. A small smile forming on your lips when you think about your and Elsa's confession. You couldn't believe that she was yours, Elsa the Queen of Arendelle.

You snapped back into reality when Elsa opened the door to reveal Eric standing outside with wide eyes. He was looking at you then back to Elsa.

Hr shook his head as he cleared his throat, "Pardon my intrusion your majesty for waking you up this late, but King Galius whished for your presence" Eric glanced at you, "and to you as well sister."

You took a deep breath as you nodded your head. Meanwhile Elsa was blushing as she gave your brother a few last words before closing the door.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as you watched her walking to your direction.

"Is there...something wrong my love?" You asked her lovingly while brushing a few blonde hair away from her face.

Your words didn't help to brush away Elsa's flushed face. She shyly fondle her wrist while glancing away.

"Hey.." You lifted her chin up using your left hand so that she was facing you, "Are you alright?" You whispered, "Tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, "T-There is nothing wrong, it's just..." She trailed off shyly as she bit her lip, "Y-You called me-"

"My love?" You cut her off as Elsa dipped her head, you grinned then pulled her for a tight embrace.

"Tell me if you're not comfortable with it, alright?" Elsa shook her head as she hugged you tight.

"No, it's okay it sounds romantic actually." She giggled on your shoulder, "I just can't believe that this was actually happening. I mean, I didn't expect myself to fall in love or to find love." She pulled away, cupping your face with her pale hands, "and I'm glad that I'm sharing it with you, my love"

A small red blush coated your cheeks as Elsa leaned in and kissed you tenderly on the lips.

"Now you're being cheesy." You teased as Elsa pulled away, earning a playful punch at the blushing queen.

"I'm being serious here, you know." She rolled her eyes and you couldn't help but to laugh. You poked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I was kidding my love. I love you." You said.

Elsa smiled, "I love you too."

Suddenly you remembered that you and Elsa has to go and meet the King. You gently took her hand as you pulled her towards the door.

"Now let's go I believe they were waiting for us." You said as you opened the door.

You have no choice but to step aside this moment, you knew the moment you stepped outside Elsa's room things would be different again. Though, you wished that you have more time with Elsa so that you could show her how much she means a lot to you not only by words but in actions too.

You sighed and steal a glance at Elsa, _'I will court her properly when everything's okay again. But now I have to keep her safe.'_

* * *

Upon reaching the large door which you knew the castle's council room. You and Elsa looked in each others eyes as you slowly let go of her hand, you are about to open the door when you felt Elsa tugged your arm.

You looked at her.

"I would like to tell them about us, (y/n) and I'm not afraid or embarrassed about this relationship. I know what're you thinking but please don't let go of my hand." Her statement was firm as you studied Elsa's face. Her voice sounded authoritative like as if she was facing her council members.

Your breath become shallow as you swallowed, Elsa took your hand again, squeezing it with assurance, "I k-know,I'm sorry." You looked at her and nodded, "Come on."

You held the door knob and as you opened it. There inside, King Galius seated at the very end of the large wooden table, beside him was Avis and Captain Rojha, you pulled Elsa in still your hand was intertwind with hers.

Elsa looked around and saw a number of guardians including Grand Pabbie and her Captain of the guard Valder.

King Galius eyes landed to your and Elsa's hand. You noticed this.

"I know it was very late so pardon for my own intrusion." Galius said as he motioned for you and Elsa to take a seat.

This moment, Elsa felt like she wasn't a queen, she felt like she was a princess again watching his father talking in front of his people. This time, Elsa was just a princess and it felt good.

You and Elsa sat one of the empty seats. Once everyone was settled. Galius sighed deeply as he stared at you for a moment, he noticed your red eyes whose eyes was staring back at him.

"(Y/n), I think it's time for everyone of us to tell all the lies that we hide from you." He said.

"I know everything already..." You glanced at him, "I am a product of rape. Gehenn was my father. You ordered my mother to seduce him to end his life..." You clenched your teeth as different emotion swirling inside of you.

You continued, "I don't know if I should be angry with you, with my mother and Gehenn..I-I don't know." You swallowed hard as you averted your eyes at him.

Everyone was silent including Elsa who was puzzled for a moment, she took your hand with hers, comforting you with her touch.

Galius shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing his speech, "I am sorry for keeping you all this lies for years. But we are just protecting you."

You wiped away your tears as you gave him a small smile, "I-I understand. I know Gehenn wanted me because he wanted to have his revenge. He told me everything before I-I turned like this." You gestured yourself.

"But I want to know why you'd have to kill him." You said.

Galius nodded his head as he shifted from his seat. Everyone inside the room including your friends who was waiting patiently for him to spill the beans. He traced his fingers on the table before looking up at you.

"Gehenn was the first human who can control the element of fire. Though we didn't know where he came from. My friend Grand Pabbie predicted something about a man who posses the power of fire." He pointed Grand Pabbie, "However he told me what he saw. It was in the nature that when a person can posses the element of fire was destined to be evil or something that could possibly destroy other elements.

At that time in his young age, he didn't know that he can control fire because he still haven't discovered it. I was already a King that time when Grand Pabbie told me. He showed me Gehenn and I decided that I should end his life so that Glaciem wouldn't face any trouble at the end. Gehenn's future was very very dark. He's evil, like now."

You furrowed your eyebrows as you shook your head, "So how about me? I-I am a controller of fire. I am his daughter. Will I become...l-like him? Is there any possibility?" You asked as your hands trembled in fear.

Galius looked at Grand Pabbie's direction. This time, Grand Pabbie turned his attention to you.

"Yes there is." He said.

You stiffed.

"But there is a big chance, another way that you could escape from it."

You opened your mouth to ask how but Elsa cut you off, "How?"

Grand Pabbie continued, "Before I'll answer your question let me tell you this first. Since your mother is a controller of ice while your father is a controller of fire, you have your own will to choose whether to be good or bad. However, if you chose to be good which I hope you-

"Of course I would. I don't have any plans to join him." You stated firmly.

Grand Pabbie smiled, "You chose this. But I have to warn you because your bloodline with Gehenn won't easily let you be on your own. You have a dark side (y/n) which you should know how to control it. If you didn't...you will become like him." He said.

Elsa shook her head while gripping your hand. You closed your eyes as you looked down.

"Then please Grand Pabbie tell us how she will fight it.." Elsa begged as she glanced at you.

Grand Pabbie made his way to you and Elsa. He took Elsa's hand and yours as well while he gazed into your eyes.

"Elsa you are (y/n)'s only way for her to survive her dark side." He said before glancing at Elsa.

"M-Me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, by means of love."

You strared at him for a moment with confusion written all over your face, "Care to elaborate?"

"Gehenn wanted Elsa to be dead because there is one reason why he wanted that. Gehenn never experienced to love someone who would love him back. He was filled with hatred and anger. All negative feelings was with him, your dark side was Gehenn and he knows that love can help you destroy that dark side of yours." He said, "She wanted to destroy Elsa so that when she's dead you will suffer with loneliness and most of all...fear. And he will take that opportunity to enter completely inside of you." He finished.

It took you for a while when you finally understand what he said. Your eyes went back to Galius as you stood up from your chair.

"King Galius...I-I have a confession." You stuttered. You decided to tell him and to everyone about you and Elsa, knowing that he was Elsa's uncle. You gulped as you opened your mouth,

But Galius lifted his hand, silencing you. A bead of sweat rolled down to your forehead as you watched his every move. Galius leaned forward as he placed his hand atop of the table.

You waited for him to say something while your heart was racing.

He finally opened his mouth, noticing your nervous state.

"I'm not mad or against with it." He said with a small smile, "Grand Pabbie told me earlier about you and Elsa"

Your body relaxed as you threw yourself back to your chair. While Elsa's mouth gaped open as her eyes become watery. She covered her mouth as she glanced to his uncle.

"Y-You're not disgusted or bothered?" She asked.

Galius and everyone inside the room gave you and Elsa a smile.

"No...I'm totally fine with it Elsa as long as you are happy." He said.

You sighed deeply before smiling at him, "Thank you y-your majesty. It means a lot to me.." You took Elsa's hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly, "I-I won't hurt Elsa and I will protect her until the very end."

Galius' smile went wide as he stood up from his chair.

"Can you two give me a hug?" He said and you and Elsa quickly went towards him,enveloping him with a tight embrace.

"I trust you (y/n) I have known you for a very long time and you did nothing but to fulfill your duties. I entrust you my Elsa." He whispered to you.

You pulled away from him as you knelt in front the King.

"I am forever honored my King." You said.

"I am forever honored as well (y/n)."

Elsa smiled happily as she glanced to you then to his uncle.

You stood up and smiled at Elsa.

Galius cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. You saw Avis smiling at you and you didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

"Everyone. Since we have (y/n) back and she chose to be with us. We will protect Galciem together. This up coming war must come to an end."

Everyone nodded in agreement as you sighed deeply.

Now since Gehenn told you that you are a first born with ice and fire, you even remembered that your mother told you that you could choose your own fate, you have made your decision...

And that is to stand up for Arendelle and Glaciem, protect everyone and destroy Gehenn.

* * *

**_Next day..._ **

Your eyes were closed as you inhaled deeply, relaxing yourself as you listened to what Grand Pabbie was telling to you.

Today you were in the training field and Grand Pabbie was teaching you how to control your emotions. Your eyes were shut as you used your ears this time.

"Tell me, when you're mad what happens to you?" He asked as he walked back and forth examining your figure.

You cracked your neck before answering him, "I'm losing myself...I am angry." You said.

"How about your powers?"

"They were getting stronger when I am mad or something. Which I'm afraid I will completely lose all my control."

You heard Grand Pabbie humming while hearing his footsteps.

"Tell me, what did you do when Gehenn tried to hurt Elsa?"

Recalling those memories made you clenched your teeth as anger boiled inside of you.

"I-I.." You took a deep breath first as you composed yourself, "With my anger, I managed to break those shackles in my hands and there is one thing in my mind when I saw him hurting her...I-I wanted to push him away and keep Elsa safe."

"What else?"

"I completely unleashed my fire powers without any bother of my dark side." You said, "Which until now I didn't know how I exactly did that"

Grand Pabbie smiled a little as he glanced at you then back to Elsa who was silently watching the scenario.

"It has something to do with your love for Elsa." He said as he walked closer to you.

A small smile forming on your lips while Elsa blushed a little.

"Now I want to see your fire powers." He said, "You can open your eyes now."

You followed his instruction as you glanced at him. You nodded your head before extending your palm. It wasn't that long until you unleashed your powers as you started to play with it.

Grand Pabbie gasped as he stared in awe.

"The first born of fire and ice." He then looked up and you met his gaze, "Do you have any idea how warm and searing your powers are?"

You shook your head.

"Well, I think your powers reminds me of a blue star. Did you know that a blue star was the hottest among of all?" He asked and for a moment you nodded your head.

However, Grand Pabbie continued, "Yours is more powerful than any other Ignus or even your father." He patted your shoulder, giving you a squeeze, "Only you have to do is learn to control them with your emotions."

Grand Pabbie took a step back from you, letting your hands drop as you glance at Elsa. He motioned his hand signaling Elsa to come closer.

"Your powers are like Elsa's. Her powers depends on her emotions." He said.

Elsa went beside you as the both of you glanced down at Grand Pabbie, "I am sure Elsa can help you because she was capable of controlling her emotions. Now what I want you to do Elsa is to teach (y/n) how to react with her powers." Grand Pabbie took a step back again, "Imagine that I wasn't here. Just the two of you. Now start." He finished.

Turning away from him, your eyes gazed into Elsa's as you gave her a playful smirk.

"Now, milady..where should we start?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at you while crossing her arms. Pretending to be strict.

"Guardian (y/n) I would like for you to concentrate and follow whatever I say." She said, suppressing a smile.

You gave her a charming smile while dipping your head.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

A moment of silence ticked by as Elsa pondered for a moment. Thinking how she would start teaching you her experiences...mostly involving her powers.

Elsa gave you look before taking a step back.

"I want to say this to you first." She said,while you urge her to go on.

"When I was sad, lonely or upset my powers would reflect how I feel and sometimes we could lose control even if we don't want to." Elsa sighed,she suddenly recalled those memories with Anna when she accidentally struck her heart or the day she froze her entire kingdom. Shaking her head, Elsa brought her eyes back to you.

"Anyway, just like what Grand Pabbie said our powers is connected to our emotions. Whether you're happy, excited or something else." Elsa finished as she slowly summoned her powers, she gracefully lift and waved her hands until she created a sculpture of a dragon ice.

Your eyes went wide and your mouth gaped open staring at it as you praised. The ice dragon suddenly came into life and it started to move. You yelp and took a step back as the ice dragon stretched his wings.

"Elsa, how did you do that?!" You asked, returning your gaze back to your lover, "It's beautiful."

Elsa smiled bashfully at you and yoy both watched her creation as the ice dragon flopped his wings and began to fly.

"Wait- where is he going?!" You asked frantically as you watched him go.

Elsa giggled, "He'll come back don't worry. Now's your turn."

"What?!"

Elsa giggled, "You can do it, it depends on hoe are you feeling right now."

You bit your lip as you pondered for a while.

"Well, I am happy today...so.."

Elsa waited for you until you faced her with hesitation, "Do you think I could do that?"

Elsa nodded her head, "Of course my love...just trust and believe in yourself...or maybe put some inspiration."

You stared at her for a moment as you glanced around.

"Just feel what you must feel and reflect it with your powers. Then let's see what you have." Elsa crossed her arms, sending a smirk.

You shook your head while you chuckled. Ignoring her for a moment. You sighed deeply as you closed your eyes. You followed what Elsa said to you.

_'Feel what I must feel?'_

Slowly, you lifted your hands as you unleashed your blue fire. You let a small smile as you waved it into the air. However, as your eyes were closed you continued to gesture your hands as your mind works, letting your happiness invade your mind.

The blue fire suddenly stopped in the mid air, Elsa looked up and studied your powers, blue fire turned into a small dots like a dragonfly.

Soon as you opened your eyes, you fire powers formed into a little butterflies while shimmering with a blue light.

Elsa turned around as she eyed the small creatures as it slowly encricled her while Elsa giggiled behind her hand.

Your heart melted at the sight of her. Those butterflies that you made was happily playing around her, that's when you realized what are you feeling today.

_Love._

_Happiness._

_Kindness._

You stared at Elsa with a loving smile while your heart was racing like a thousand horses. Elsa stopped laughing as her eyes met hers.

You took a step forward as you slowly grabbed her hand.

"Now care to explain why butterflies?" She asked with a smile.

You sighed as you watched your own creation.

"It's because I'm in love. The moment I laid my eyes on you I felt butterflies in my stomach." You whisperdd and Elsa blushed as she lightly smacked your chest.

"Now you're being cheesy." Said Elsa with a bashful laugh.

"But seriously I'm being honest." You said in a serious tone.

Elsa sighed as she took a step closer while fondling with your neckline, "It's romantic." Said Elsa, not looking at you.

Both you and Elsa's face coated with a bright red color but you didn't mind nor Elsa.

You smiled at her awkwardness yet cute and adorable expression. Smiling, you ducked your head as you captured her lips with yours earning a surprise yelp at your lover.

You slowly brushed your lips against her with passion as Elsa nibbled your lower lip. You pulled her more closer to you as Elsa tightened her grip on your shoulders.

Nor you and Elsa didn't notice that your creations landed on both of your shoulders while Elsa's snowflakes danced above your heads. You two almost forgot that Grand Pabbie was their, smiling and admiring the both of you as you continued to kiss each other.

Grand Pabbie sighed as he watched the both of you. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now...

But as he adorned the two of you, Grand Pabbie knew that you and Elsa was destined for each other...

A small smile forming on his lips while saying, "Now that's  _true love."_


	27. Chapter 27

**_-Gehenn's Kingdom-_ **

His eyes were full blood of red, anger, betrayal, hatred. He clenched his fists as he spun around glaring at his trusted men whose head was down.

Gehenn roared as he walked at them grabbing one of their neck. He tightened his grip until he was chocking.

His venom gaze made the man shiver at the sight, "Tell me what did you say?!" Gehenn yelled.

The man chocked, grasping Gehenn's hand, "We c-couldn't pass inside A-Arrendelle! It w-was p-protected, m-my L-Lord!" He said.

Gehenn groaned and threw him on the floor. The man choked again, rubbing his neck as he watched his master holding back his anger.

"How could this happen?! Who is in charge at this? Who protected Arendelle?!"

"T-The first born my Lord! It came from her own powers...t-the one that was covering A-Arendelle with some k-kind of s-shield or s-something like- UGH!"

Gehenn returned his hand around his neck, Lifting him up.

"I hate hearing bad news my dear servant. I shall punish you." Gehenn said. The man's eyes widened, his skin becoming thin, his veins slowly become noticeable, his mouth opened inwardly and his eyes turned blank as Gehenn absorbed his powers.

Once he was thin and dead, Gehenn threw his body onto the ground.

"This can't be happening! I don't want false reports!"

Alddin, one of his warriors appeared from the crowd.

"My Lord, I'm sorry but what he said is true. Arendelle is being covered by the power of your daughter. But there is one way to break it so that we could enter inside." He said walking closer towards Gehenn.

Somehow, Gehenn's face turned into confusion, "Tell me. Now." He demanded with his deep voice.

Alddin paused in front of her, "You could use your power and take someone else's soul, use its body so that we could enter Arendelle. I heard there were patrolling guards outside the kingdom, we could steal one of them or maybe more. "He said.

Gehenn greeted his teeth before glancing around his people. He took a deep breath as he called his other warriors.

"Great! We will move now! We will attack Arendelle! Destroy both kingdoms tonight!"He roared, "Alddin, ready my army. We will leave now." He finished and turned back when Alddin called him.

"Wait! My Lord! Are you sure that we will attack them this night?"

Gehenn laughed loudly, his shoulders were shaking as she laughed. He turned around and faced him.

"Everyone is sleeping, they wouldn't know we are there. We will attack tonight. I cannot wait any longer to have their heads on my throne."

Alddin dipped his head and walked away.

"Oh, and one thing." He said, halting Alddin from his tracks.

"Bring the beast."

"As you wish my Lord"

* * *

**_-Arendelle Kingdom-_ **

"I believe we'll end this tonight. Good night everyone."

King Galius stood up from his chair and walked towards Elsa and you. He both gave you two a bid of goodbye before retrieving to his bedroom. You watched him go as everyone followed quietly.

Elsa turned her head and attention to you, "Let's go?" She asked offering her hand to you.

You smiled at her as you took her hand. Elsa pulled you along when suddenly Avis called your name.

"(Y/n), Queen Elsa." Avis said as he jogged beside you. You stopped walking glancing at him with a curious look. You haven't talked to him since you had returned. Why hr suddenly called you?

Avis gave you a short glance before turning his face at the queen. Elsa blinked in confusion, even her Elsa was confused just as you.

Avis sighed, "Your Majesty, if you don't mind, may I talk to (y/n) for a while?" He asked, gazing at you hopefully.

Elsa didn't say anything, she just dipped her head giving your hand a squeeze.

"I'll wait for you, go talk to him" she whispered.

You sighed as you watched her go. Turning your head to him, Avis took a step back.

"I-I wanted to talk." He said.

"Sure, lead the way?"

Avis shook his head as he smiled sadly, "W-We could talk here. I j-just want to say something that I'd never said b-before." He stuttered.

You slightly dipped your head, still you didn't know what was happening to Avis.

That's when you saw a single tear fell from his eyes. The sight made you stiffed and you couldn't move, eyes wide, mouth gaped open when he confessed those words to you.

"I am truly sorry for everything,(y/n). For everything that I've done. Being a completely bad image of a father, even though you weren't my real daughter I'd never treated you like a real one. I-I'm sorry for those years I didn't show you that I cared for you, i-it's just, I-I saw Gehenn in y-you. I know that was very wrong of me. But please forgive me at least before the war happens I would be forever grateful hearing your voice, forgiving me. I know that it wasn't easy..." Avis cried in front of you. What made you even more surprised was when Avis kneels down in front of you.

"(Y/n), I am sorry. I'm so sorry, please. Forgive me." He cried.

It was shocking seeing a man who you thought to be a strong, brave, fearless, tough person was now in front of you, begging and pleading for forgiveness. You let out a shaky breath as you looked down on him, his head was down, sobbing and crying. You bit your lips, covering your mouth as you watched him. You cried.

You slowly reached for his shoulders, Avis looked up and he saw you smiling.

You licked your lips as you wiped your tears away, "That's all I wanted to hear, Father, with all my heart, I-I forgive you."

Avis stood up and enveloped you into a tight hug, like a father. The actions made your heart swell in happiness, this is what you wanted a long time ago. You didn't hesitate to hug him back. You sobbed in his chest as Avis ran his hand to your hair.

"I'm sorry, really I am. Thank you, (y/n)... my daughter." He whispered.

You smiled even more as you pulled away, "You are welcome, father."

You and your father, Avis smiled to each other. It was a great and pleasant feeling to feel even though he wasn't your real father. Avis, sighed as he patted your head.

"By the way, I am happy with you seeing you and Queen Elsa together. Tell me how did you do that? You made her love you." He chuckled as the both of you walked towards the exit of the room.

You giggled, "I really don't know, but I'm very glad to have Elsa-

_THUD!_

You and Avis stopped together. You looked at the large door and it was opened widely. You quickly walked towards it.

"What is that?" Avis asked, alarmed as he glanced around the castle.

You suddenly raised your hand, halting your movements and Avis followed in suit.

"Father, will you do me a favor? Kindly check the royal family for me." You whispered as you glanced over your shoulder.

Avis' shoulders dropped he dipped his head, "Okay, be careful."

You watched him go as he went up stairs. You spun around and went to the large door, you saw a light shadow and ran as your heels clacking against the marble floor. As you neared you saw a familiar figure that you knew since you arrived in Arendelle.

"Valder?" You called, "Captain what're you doing outside here?" You sighed heavily, crossing your arms as you glanced back to the castle then to Valder. You smiled a little as you slowly approached him.

"Hey Captain! You should take some rest I believe it's a rough day for all of us." You chuckled, still looking at his back.

Suddenly, you paused.

Valder wasn't talking or moving. He was just standing there his back facing you. You took a one step forward.

"Valder?"

No response.

You took another step.

"Valder, can you hear me?"

You took another step as you slowly reached for his shoulder.

"Captain?" You narrowed your eyes at his back, your hand grabbed his shoulder and you quickly spun him around.

Your eyes widened.

"V-Valder?! W-What happened?!" You shakily took a step back.

Valder's eyes were all black, his veins were black he wasn't moving, he was staring at you. You gulped and you suddenly stumbled onto the floor.

Valder tilted his head looked down on you. He took a step froward and without a warning he grabbed you by your neckline.

"What the-  _URGH!_ " You hissed when Valder strongly punched your abdomen. He was strong.

You glared at him and was about to unleash your powers when he quickly threw you on the ground.

"UGH!"

You clenches your teeth as you looked up. Valder was holding something in his hands.

You gasped when he launched at you, forcing your mouth to open.

"Get the fuck away!" You said through gritted teeth. He tightened his hand on your jaw and you felt an odd pain running through out your body as he forcefully shove something inside your mouth. You choked, pushing him away.

You rolled over, choking while holding your throat. You shut your eyes, clenching your fists as you felt your body weakening.

_THACK!_

"AHH!"

You cried, your limbs were weak. You slowly crawled forward ignoring the pain that you felt onto your back.

_THACK!_

You hissed in pain, you rolled over your stomach, glancing up to see Valder holding a fire whip in his hands. Your eyes went wide.

Valder smiled devilishly, launching another attack and again and again until you were bleeding.

_'T-This isn't Valder!'_  You thought.

Your body laid limply on the ground, your eyes slowly looked up to the sky, noticing the shield that you created for Arendelle was disappearing like a dust. Your choked and your breath become shallow.

* * *

Avis closed the door to Princess Anna's room. After checking the princess, he went to Queen Elsa's chamber.

He was about knock on her door when the door flew open, revealing a surprised Elsa.

Elsa yelped and she took a step back, "A-Avis?"

Avis quickly dipped his head, "Your majesty! I am sorry but my daughter told me to check you and princess Anna." He said.

Elsa sighed, she gave him a small smile before taking a step forward outside her room.

"Well I see, but where is she?" Elsa asked,glancing around the area hoping to see you around.

Elsa returned her gaze back to your father and when she was about to close the door, Elsa saw the way Avis' eyes went wide as he frantically opened the door to Elsa's room.

The Queen yelped in surprise as she glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said.

Avis ignored Elsa's voice and he stormed towards her window. He looked up to see the shield was vanishing.

"No...NO!" He screamed.

Elsa stared at him, confuses but at the same time fear and worry invaded Elsa's mind and body.

"What's the problem-

_"AHH!_ "

Avis and Elsa stared into each others eyes. They both knew where that voice came from, and Elsa began to panic as her heart pound furiously inside her chest.

She glanced outside her door and sprinted outside.

"(Y/n)!"

* * *

A group of dark hooded cloak encircled your weak body.

You are breathing heavily, glancing up only to see a pair of familiar red eyes.

_Gehenn_.

He smiled down on you as he laughed.

"I want to say thank you to Captain Valder for letting me use his body." He chuckled, "Ah, my dear daughter you're too weak you know that? You think you could easilg defeat me?" He smirked at you before kicking your abdomen, "Now let me tell you this! I will win and kill everyone tonight!"

"Especially your loved ones." He whispered for the last time.

The only thing you remembered was you are being lifted up and heard a familiar voice that made you want to move and ran towards it.

_'Elsa.'_

 


	28. Chapter 28

Everything was gone, ruined, destroyed. The sky is dark as the night when it supposed to be morning. Loud crying voices, pleading, suffering. And it made your heart ripped into two, you were supposed to do something yet here you are, tied onto the ground with burning chains in your wrists, completely weak. That thing Valder forced you to swallow was eating up all of your strength and now you looked like a mess. Completely useless.

Blood, hot warm blood running down on your forehead. You remembered that Gehenn ordered his men to beat you up until you surrender yourself completely to him, your powers, he wanted all of it. But you didn't let him take it because he doesn't deserve it.

Laying on the ground with your head throbbing in pain, you blinked several times trying to get a clearer view. You couldn't remember how things started,all you remembered was, Elsa screaming your name, Your father, Avis fighting Gehenn's guards in order to get you back. Then after hearing those, your vision fades.

Forcing yourself to move your body, you let out a groan as you painfully shifted your position, glancing around, your eyes suddenly landed at the familiar figure laying onto the ground with shackles on her hands.

_Elsa._

Her eyes were closed, you scanned her body to check if she was damaged but gladly she wasn't. You scooted closer to her, ignoring the pain and blood. You swallowed hard but you quickly regretted it, your mouth was dry and it almost hurt your throat. Shaking your head, you ignored it as you used your whole body to move closer to Elsa.

"E-Elsa..." You said, weakly, "W-Wake up." You even nudged her using your head but she didn't move. Breathing heavily, you leaned down your head on her chest, checking if she was still breathing.

' _She's alive, thanks to the gods...'_

"Elsa, wake up! You need to wake up!" You whispered a little bit louder, "We n-need to get out of here, please." You tired to wake her up but it seemed like she was in deep sleep.

' _What did Gehenn do to her?!'_  You screamed inside of your head.

Suddenly a loud clacking sound alerted you from behind as if saying that you weren't alone. Quickly, you pretended that you were still out of concious, letting your head fall beside Elsa's shoulder. Closing your eyes, you intently listened to their hushed voices.

"Where were they?" A deep voice asked.

"Alddin captured them all." You heard him snickered, "All of those stupid guardians were imprisoned, did you know that Lord Gehenn actually took some of their powers?" He asked rather in amusment. Your eyes shut firmly in anger as you hear those words.

"Really?" Said the deep voice, "Damn I want some of those too."

And then they both laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I think Lord Gehenn wouldn't take all of their powers. He is going to share those to us too." The other voice replied.

"You are right. Those stupid guardians were completely weak!"

You clenched your jaw hard hearing those did they do to your allies? Where did they kept them? You didn't know. You waited for them for a couple of minutes until you heard their voices slowly disappearing from your behind. Opening your one eye, you waited for five seconds making sure that they were really gone. When you heard nothing, you immediatley turned your focus back to Elsa.

"Elsa...wake up." You leaned in more closer, "Elsa wake up!" You said and didn't stop until finally the blonde let out a groan as she slowly opened her eyes.

Red eyes met blue eyes.

Elsa breathed heavily before she finally managed to open her mouth.

"(Y/n)? O-Oh my god." She said in a shocked voice when her eyes found that you had fine scars on your face,"A-Are you alright? W-What happened? Oh god." She was about to touch your face but didn't come when she realized her hands were both shackled. Her eyes drifted away from you and then down on her hands.

"What-

Before she could say something or do anything. You hushed her quietly.

"Shush, Elsa look at me, listen." You whispered to her as you glanced around the area. You were aware that you and Elsa were lying onto the ground inside the castle, but the place around you were broken, shattered bricks, broken glass, the castle was completely devastated. Oh god, you needed to move.

"Elsa, we need to get out of here. I'm afraid the guardians were in danger." You looked at your hands, burning chains wrapped your wrists. You could feel the pain and you didn't know why.

Elsa's eyes widened. She let out a grunt as she firmly yanked the shackles.

"Can you freeze them?" You asked her.

For a moment there, Elsa remembered when she was inside the dungeon. She recalled those memories when she had managed to freeze those shackles and break it before Hans came inside. She looked up from her hands and nodded her head.

"N-Now great try to-" A sudden pain throbbed inside your chest and your head greeted the ground again. You shut your eyes firmly, biting your tongue to prevent any noise.

"(Y/n)! Are you alright?!" She asked frantically.

You sighed heavily, ignoring the pain.

"J-Just..I-I'm fine..this isn't the time to worry about me. Just go do it! Freeze them if you c-can!" You struggled as you speak.

"But-

"Just fuckin' do it!" You half yelled at her.

You didn't see the hurt in her eyes as you said those words. But she quickly pushed them away. Now wasn't the time for that, and she understand you.

Elsa focused her eyes on her shackled hands, trying to break free from it while you, you were trying to ease the pain inside your chest. Glancing around the area, Luckily there weren't the bad guys anymore. You looked down in your hands and summoned your powers.

_'Come on! Come on! Fuckin' hurry!'_

You had no idea what was happening to you right now. Maye it was because everyone is danger and you had no idea where they kept them.

_'Now I have to make sure Elsa is safe'_

A loud cracking sound made your head snapped back to Elsa. She finally set free her hands and Elsa wasted no time to examine your injuries.

"My god, (Y/n) we have to heal your wounds!" Elsa said frantically, her eyes were misty.

You helped yourself to sit up, when Elsa saw you, she quickly placed her hand on your back, pushing you up.

You sighed painfully, "Elsa please, we don't have time for that. I need to get you away from here or else we will die." You said to her, "C-Can you freeze these too?" You gestured your wrists, "I-I don't know what happened to me, I just can't use my powers now."

Elsa stared at you worriedly, she slowly dipped her head before leaning in to give you a swift kiss. She then took your arms carefully, making sure she wouldn't hit your wounds. Just like whe she did earlier, Elsa focused her mind on those burning chains. There's one way to set you free, freeze them until it turned out like an ice and break it.

It took time before finally the chains turned into ice and with your remaining strength, you clenched your fists as you yanked them away. Once you are set free, Elsa took your arm and draped it around her shoulder since you are too weak, her other hand encircled your waist before pulling you up.

You looked at her, breathing heavily, "Thank you." You couldn't help but to give her a kiss on her temple.

Elsa smiled at you and you and Elsa stauntered towards the big door. Just in time, you two were about to reach the door, a loud booming laugh erupted inside the room. Frantically, Elsa dragged you in different direction, you wanted to protest but you completely forgot that this was her Castle.

You glanced to your back just to make sure that they weren't following you.

"We need to go outside, let's take the secret hideout." Elsa said.

You let her drag you along the way. Both of you reached the brown oak door that had been at the back of the castle. You pushed it with your free hand and Elsa pulled you inside. She let go of your arm slowly and settled you to the ground. You let out a groan as you felt your muscles ached in pain. Elsa glanced back before she pushed the door closed.

She rushed to your side, cupping your face with her hands.

"How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly.

You grunted, "My skin feels hot, I-I don't know why and it h-hurts."

"Let me heal you, let me try" She said and didn't wait for your answer. She took your wrists gently in her hands.

You slightly winced , "H-How exactly are you going t-to do that?"

Elsa didn't looked at you but she smiled, "I guess I'm going to use my powers."

You didn't say anything at that, you just let her do what she thinks was right. A blue shimmering light came out from her hands and she gently placed it in your wrists. It felt good on your heated skin when the coldness of her hands and ice powers touched your skin.

You sighed heavily, leaning your head against the wall.

"It's working." Elsa said, looking at you.

"What?" You asked dumbly.

"I said it is working, you're being healed!" Elsa replied, "Now let me see your other wounds."

You nodded your head before you lifted your shirt, revealing your bruised abdomen. Elsa blushed a little when a flash of your skin came into view. She shook her head and proceeded to heal your other wounds.

"T-There you go, just hang on a bit." Elsa whispered.

You shut your eyes.

A few moments later, Elsa had finished healing your body. She ushered you up, and this time you felt your body slowly returning to its natural strength. You thanked Elsa once again. Elsa then led you to a secret way where she and Anna went the night before they rescued you. Upon reaching the stables, Elsa gasped in horror when she saw the horses of Arendelle laying on the ground. Dead. Blood.

She took a step back and you held her tightly.

"They killed them." You said.

Elsa shook her head, still looking at the dead animals, "This is bad,(Y/n). I mean really bad. They were so brutal." She then looked at you. There was fear written in her eyes.

"Elsa, We're going to win Arendelle back, this war. I promise." You said reassuringly.

_'I'm going to finish this.'_

Suddenly, a loud screaming voices accompanied by a sharp sounds which you assumed were swords startled you and Elsa. Quickly you ducked your head and hide behind the wall, Elsa followed in suit.

"Goddamnit! We lost the Queen and the first born! Hurry search the whole area! When you found them don't hesitate to kill the Queen! Leave (Y/n) alone and bring her to Lord Gehenn!" The man ordered angrily.

You felt Elsa's body trembled in fear when she hear those words. You tightened your arms around her.

"I won't let that happen." You whispered to her. Elsa grapsed your arm as she nodded her head.

You and Elsa didn't move, knowing that they were still there.

_THUD!_

"How dare you let them escape?! You bastard!" The man growled, followed by a sharp sound, "You are useless! You deserve to live no more!"

A trembling voice said,"P-Please! Alddin! I-I didn't know! I thought they were sleeping! P-Please-  _AHHH_!" He screamed in pain.

_'Addin, he was the one who tortured me before.'_  You thought angrily.

"You! Will die!"

You covered Elsa's ear with your hands while Elsa shut her eyes firmly. You knew that she wasn't used to this. You heard the voice slowly becoming quiet and that only means that he was killed. He was dead.

You continued to listen intently.

"Come on! Go back to work!" Alddin yelled.

You waited and waited until the sound was gone. You took away your hands in Elsa's ear. You noticed that there were tears in her eyes when you looked at her. You wiped it away using your thumb.

"I need you to be strong okay? Do you understand?" You asked Elsa nodded head, "If not for me, be strong for your kingdom, for your people, and most of all for Anna. We're going to save them and I will not let you die, alright?"

Elsa nodded her head, she took a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's do this, together." She stated firmly.

You smiled, "That's the spirit! No come on-

**"There they are! Stop them!"**

Your head jerked up and as your heart beats fast. You quickly grabbed Elsa's hand and tugged her rather in a bit force. She was too fixated and scared whe she heard those voice and you needed to keep her safe, get her away from here, find a place where you think she would be safe. Clearing your mind once again, you glanced at your back to see Gehenn's deathly men was running from behind the both of you with swords and spear in their hands. It reminded you when you were escaping in that awful Kingdom of Gehenn.

Grimacing, you groaned when a spear passed beside the skin of your cheek, it was too damn close. You felt a small pain on your cheek only to find that it cut off your flesh. Ignoring it, you suddenly felt your energy throughout your body. You needed to keep Elsa safe! Quickly, you spun around and grabbed Elsa, lifting her up to your back. She let out a surpised yelp but didn't say anything.

"Hold on tight!" You screamed. You held her thighs and ran as fast as you can.

You didn't even noticed that both of you were already outside of the castle and the town of Arendelle was empty. Fear jolted inside of your chest, what did they do to these people? Where were they?

You heard Elsa took a sharp breath.

"What h-happenened?!" She yelled.

You let out a groan again, keeping your pace faster.

"Shot them some ice!" You yelled back.

"What?"

Another spear passed beside you and Elsa, but you are quickly to make a move so it missed you.

"Distarct them use your powers!"

Elsa finally understood what were you saying. As you continued to run, hoping you would immediatley reached the forest. Elsa used her other hand and summomed some of her ice powers behind. She didn't looked back when she heard a screaming pain and that means it hit them. Elsa continued to shot them using her ice powers.

You on the other hand, as you were running, another group of deathly men of Gehenn's was running to your direction. You quickened your pace as you clenched your fists. You finally could feel your body and strength. They all screamed as they ran towards your and Elsa's direction.

If you counted them clearly, they were six men.

The first cloaked man with a sword approached you, lifting it above his head as he ran. You wanted to put Elsa down first but it looked like you didn't have enough time. So, you didn't waste your time. Running until you were mere inches away from him, before he could slice you into two peices, you gave him a strong punch on his lower body, when he screamed you grabbed his wrists, twisting it in a violent way until you heard his bone cracked. You let go of his wrists and snatched the sword. You grabbed his neck and stabbed it in his stomach.

Elsa screamed, you put her down first and glanced at her.

"Blocked them!" You pointed out.

Elsa ignored you though, her eyes turned into a dark blue eyes like venom. She lifted her hands together and a wall of ice appeared, blocking Gehenn's army. It was big and it almost covered the whole area. She could hear the grunt and smashing sound behind the ice wall. She praised herself with that, when she was satisfied with her own work, she glanced back at you.

You already killed four men. Three more left.

Getting out of patience, you attacked them one by one using your powers. No sweat,they quickly turned into dusts.

Elsa ran beside you, out of breath

"That..was c-cool. And did you see what I did there?" She asked proudly, chaos forgotten.

You smiled at her, patting her head.

"There there, you're a tough one." You said, giggling and Elsa was still in the midst of her awesomness.

But then again, you happiness was gone. You and Elsa glanced at her blue ice wa that she created. You grabbed her hand when the wall began to crack, red, fire blasted on it and it scattered into tiny peices like a glass.

There, Gehenn stood on his feet, behind him a very odd and awful creature standing beside him. A large beast with a human form, its body was caoted with black thick furr, its head looked like a wolf with a very sharp teeth and its broad shoulders and chest had fine scars. The beast let out a loud roar as his eyes landed on you and Elsa. Mostly on Elsa. He even had a sharp nails as well. His eyes were red, deadly red. It could kill more than fifty people, one slice of his sharp nails could take your life in a swift movement.

You pulled Elsa protectively around your arm.

Your eyes were glued to the beast. Ignoring Gehenn's venom laugh.

"Oh look at these two, my dear child. Surrender the Queen and you will live." He said, though he knew you wouldn't that.

You clenched your jaw, never leaving the beasts eyes.

"In your dreams Gehenn. I will never surrender her to you." You stated firmly.

Gehenn shoom his head, patting the beasts long arms. Not to mention, but he was bigger than a bear.

You gulped, ' _Oh I badly need my buddy right now.'_  You thought.

Gehenn stared at you after purring his beast.

"Okay then, if that's what you want. Then die with your most precious queen."

And fucking just like that, the beast started to walk towards your direction in a slow pace. He was like eyeing his prey. Growling.

You took a step back, readying your hands while Elsa was holding you like you were her anchor, hope.

"We need to run." You whispered shakily.

"H-How exactly are we going to d-do that?" She asked, she was trembling again.

For that moment you didn't know, you wanted to say that you don't know how but kept your mouth shout. Sighing deeply, you pushed Elsa behind your back and stood un front of her. After all, you were her guardian.

The beast let out another growl as he began to ran in your direction.

"Elsa run now!"

As the beast eyed you like a hungry dog, he lifted his sharp nails and you were about to attack when suddenly...

Another monsterous growl echoed through the sky. The beast halted his movements and looked up. The beast stood up on his full height as he sniffed into the air. Of course, you on the other hand toom this opportunity to take a step back. Elsa was shaking violently in fear.

Taking another step, you grabbed Elsa's hand and was about to run when you suddenly noticed a blue flaming light behind the beast. As if he smelled the source, when he spun around the beast roared in pain. The blue fire shot directly on him as he landed to the ground with a loud thud.

A dark figure, with green eyes and large wings appeared in front of you, encircling you and Elsa with its massive tale protectively.

That was when you realized who was this creature.

"Coldfang!"

Coldfang did ignore you at first though, when he noticed the beast was recovering from his last attack he fired him another one. The beast growled darkly.

You wasted no time, grabbing Elsa again. You threw her up on Coldfang's back as you followed in suit. Wrapping your one arm around her waist while the other holding the reins.

"Coldfang go! Go!" You ordered.

Your dragon spread his wings wider and flopped it with a force when he was already flying, he shot a one last fire on them and you, Elsa and Coldfang disappeared in the sky. Knowing your dragon, he couldn't be seen in dark skies.

Gehenn frantically looked up. He screamed angrily when he noticed that you and Elsa were gone.

"I'm not done with you yet! I'm going to kill you!" He screamed.

* * *

You sighed heavily under your nose, you unwrapped your arm around Elsa but she quickly stopped you. She glanced over her shoulder and leaned her back against your chest.

The sky was dark but there were starts above it. The wind blew in your face as Coldfang continued to fly quietly.

"Are you alright?" You asked Elsa. She lazily nodded her head.

"I'm fine, you're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm not." You replied.

Elsa sighed deeply, closing her eyes when she felt your arms around her, "I'm scared. I'm worried for my people, to everyone that is missing right now." She whispered.

You bit your lip, "We're going to save them Elsa. Gehenn will not kill them,yet. He will used them as a threat in order for me to surrender. But for now, let's go find a place where we can sleep and rest for a while and we will plan things before we attack them." You said, "They weren't in Arendelle, Gehenn was hiding them in a secret place. But now we have Coldfang, he could track them using their scent."

Coldfang glanced at you and purred himself. You smiled at him.

"Thank you buddy, for saving me and Elsa. We could die there you know. I'm very happy you come back to me, I missed you Coldfang." You said, with misty eyes.

Coldfang let out a sad snort before he focused on flying. Elsa smiled as well. She forced herself to look at you before grabbing your head to kiss you feverishly. You kissed her back.

"I wanted to do that since I saw you're finally awake." She kissed you one last time before resting her back against your chest. You breathed in her scent.

"Me too."

Elsa shut her eyes again.

"I love you." She said.

Your response to her affection was giving her a lingering kiss on her temple. You let her sleep for a while. Sighing heavily again, you waited and waited and let Coldfang to searched a secured place where you and Elsa could hide and rest, for a while.

For now, you let yourself relaxed because after this, you're going to face another fight.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this chapter there will be Elsa and OC romance/moments then in the middle and end of the chapter, things would become serious again. I have to warn you guys that there might be some adult themes in this chapter. Thanks for the new follows/reviews/favorite. Sorry if I updated late again, but I hope you guys enjoyed long chapters. Anyway, Let's finish this! Enjoy!

 

Night was still written in the sky. Coldfang continued to fly and you couldn't help but to notice that he was a bit tired so most of the time you would tell him to stop for a while and take a break. Like now, Coldfang found a spot, an abandoned island. He asked for your approval first, whether he should land or not. You told him the place was okay. He slowly made his way towards the island as he flopped his wings until his large feet touched the sand.

You glanced around the island first, checking if the place was safe or not. After great five minutes you looked down on Elsa. Elsa was perfectly sleeping on your chest, her beautiful eyes were closed and you could tell that she was really tired. Gently, you unwrapped your arm around her waist and shook her shoulder slowly. Coldfang waited for the both of you while he was studying his surroundings.

"Elsa, wake up." You whispered into her ear.

Not so long, Elsa's eyelids began to open slowly. She blinked her eyes several times, she looked up to you.

"(Y/n)? Where are we?" She asked when she heard a loud crashing waves as the wind blew hard onto her face and hair.

"I don't really know but Coldfang found this island. I think we're safe." You said to her but you weren't looking. You narrowed your eyes as you listened to your surroundings, Silence, no harm or weird creatures. You sighed.

"Yeah, we're safe." You confirmed. Elsa moved forward so that you could dismount on Coldfang first. You jumped off and with a soft thud, you stood straight as you dusted your hands and clothes away. You turned back and looked at Elsa.

"So this island, why does it looked like...empty? A quiet place?" She asked as she bit her lip, glancing around.

You didn't answer her first. You walked closer to her, grabbing her hips with both of your hands as Elsa hopped off of your dragon with a little bit force. You didn't notice the small blush that coated the Queen's cheek when your hands touched her hips. She couldn't explain the feeling of it whenever you touched her, lovingly. Something made her feel the need and warmth all over her body. She bit her cheeks inside when she once again felt those unfamiliar feelings. Elsa quickly shook her head as she pushed away those thoughts. Now wasn't the right time for her desires.

 _'Desires? Wait...what?'_  Elsa shook her head again. Blushing

"...could you build a small shelter for us Elsa? With the use of your powers?" You asked her with furrowed eyebrows. You noticed the discomfort written all over her face, even her blushing cheeks.

Elsa had been busy with her own thoughts that she forgot what you were saying. Finally, she looked up from the ground and when your eyes met hers, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

 _'Elsa, now wasn't the time for that. Focus on the problem.'_  She reminded herself.

"S-Sure...I mean yes, of course. Hold on a second." She looked away, averting her eyes. Elsa walked passed you as she looked for a perfect spot where she could put up a shelter.

You were confused, she wasn't like this a few minutes ago. You looked at your companion and Coldfang seemed to noticed this well too. Since he was a dragon, he could easily sense the person's state using his nose. Coldfang sniffed and let out a small grunt. He knew there was something wrong with the Queen. He glared at you suddenly as if saying, _'What did you do to her?'_  You took a step back and gasped.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" You defended yourself.

Coldfang let out a snort saying, _'Better go check her'_  he then turned around and started to examine his surroundings.

You sighed deeply and sauntered towards the Queen, you fixed your hair and tied it up into a messy bun. You could feel your heavy body screaming for some rest. Now standing beside Elsa, you watched her hands and powers do the thing, she was creating a small shelter for you and her. Crossing your arms over your chest you took this chance to study Elsa's face.

Did you even told her that she was beautiful? How many times did you say that you love her? You couldn't remember but there was something in you telling that this woman deserved to know how beautiful she was and how much you loved her.

Elsa on the other hand felt your presence beside her, she swallowed thickly just in time she finished creating the small shelter. When she was done, she still refused to look at you.

You noticed this.

"Elsa, is there something wrong?" You asked worriedly.

Elsa sighed nervously, "I-I'm fine..." She reluctantly turned to you with her still flushed face.

You took a step forward and cupped her face, "Are you ill?! What're you feeling Elsa? Tell me I need to know your condition." You said as you placed your palm on her heated forehead.

 _'My condition'_  Elsa thought as she grimaced, _'This is embarrassing, I don't know why I feel this way.'_

"...Elsa?" You called her attention.

Elsa snapped back and slightly shook her head, "(Y/n), I said I'm fine." She said in a tone that made you flinched a little, "What are we going to do next?"

You breath hitched and took a step back, completely surprised by her sudden change of demeanor.

You cleared your throat and glanced inside the small cave that Elsa created.

"I think you should rest, I'll go find something that we could use for tonight." You gestured inside and smiled a little not convincing, "I'll be right back." You said.

As you turned your back on her, you found Coldfang and walked to his direction. Elsa's eyes suddenly softened as she watched you walking away from her. She groaned and massaged her temples as she entered inside.

She created two chairs and sat on it, sighing deeply she calmed herself and wrapped an arm around her lower waist.

"Why? This is not the right time, this is wrong." Elsa muttered to herself worriedly. Lately, she had been feeling this strange odd sensation on her body whenever she was with you. And she knew what was the meaning of it, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Focus on the problem Elsa, think about..." Elsa trailed off when suddenly her mind drifted to her sister, Anna. Fear crept inside her mind, she hadn't seen her sister when she passed out, when the two of you escaped from Gehenn's hands. Where could she possibly be? Is she safe?"

Elsa shut her eyes firmly, controlling her own emotions while hoping and praying that her baby sister was alright.

"Oh Anna please be okay..."

* * *

You rolled up your sleeves as you used your fire powers so that you could see your surroundings. You and Coldfang walked inside the island, looking for some broken limbs that you and Elsa could use for some heat and light, even though both of you wasn't bothered by the cold, you were still human and Elsa too. You didn't want to be sick, now that something was happening really bad.

You sniffed and glanced to your companion.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Elsa?" You asked him, then you shook your head, "Maybe she is worried about this. Everything that is happening around us."

Coldfang noticed your sad expression, he then snuggled closer to you using his big black head under your armpit.

"I'm okay, I'm just worried for Elsa knowing that her Kingdom is in danger even her loved ones..." You sighed and scratched Coldfang's head, "We should save them buddy. We should...save them and finish this." You said and went quiet.

Coldfang whined as he snuggled closer to you, You smiled sadly at him, "I was just thinking...why everything became worse..." You paused for a moment, "Was it because of me? He wanted my powers and destroy me?"

Coldfang let out a growl.

"I-I need to finish him." You straightened your back, "I just need some rest and Gehenn and I will finish what we have started." You said firmly. You clenched your fists and jaw, feeling your power throughout your body, before you could lose control, you took a deep breath and let it all out.

Coldfang whined again, nudging you using his tiny nose with his sad expression.

"We should be going." You said and as you glanced around you noticed some broken limbs and you wasted no time and pulled it as you placed it on Coldfang's back.

"Let's go back to Elsa."

* * *

Elsa's head jerked up and she glanced outside. She stood up from her ice chair and sauntered towards your direction.

You had cut the broken limbs into small pieces using your powers as you gathered them all and unleashed your fire from your hand. The broken limbs started to light up with fire. Your tired eyes watched your own powers that you hadn't noticed Elsa was walking from your behind.

"(Y/n)." Elsa called softly.

You looked over your shoulder and turned around to face her.

"A-Are you okay now?" You asked, stuttering.

Elsa bit her lower lip and slowly dipped her head, "Yes, I'm sorry for my own actions. I didn't mean it." She apologized as she stood in front of you.

"It's okay, I understand." You offered her a smile that calmed Elsa. She sighed and bashfully took your hand.

"How about you? Are you alright?"

"For tonight, yes I'm fine." You looked at your companion and saw Coldfang lying on the sand near yours and Elsa's shelter, "We should sleep and take a rest." You pulled her along with you back inside the shelter.

When you entered inside, Elsa even created a snowy small looking bed. You couldn't help but to giggle. It was cute.

"Can't sleep without a bed, your majesty?" You teased. Elsa punched your shoulder.

"I'm not comfortable without a bed, thank you." She crossed her arms and sat on her royal snowy bed. You mimicked Elsa.

"Are you okay cuddling with me?" You asked causing a small blush on your cheeks.

Elsa giggled, blushing as well.

"Of course."

Soon, you found yourself curled up with Elsa. The Queen's head was resting on your chest, snuggling closer to your neck while you wrapped your arms around her protectively.

Silence hang on thin air and it was suffocating. You were wide awake and Elsa too. You couldn't sleep but it feels good to have your body resting comfortably on a soft snowy bed. It relaxed you and Elsa.

When you decided you want to close your eyes for a moment, you felt Elsa shifted from her position who was now looming above you. Your eyes widened when you felt her soft lips pressed against your own. This time was different, Elsa was kissing you in a possessive way that sent chills down to your spine. Her hands grasped your neckline, pulling you even more close to her. She needed you, she wanted you.

You kissed her back, closing you eyelids and let yourself be filled with her presence. What matters right now was you and Elsa and in this moment, all troubles, fears, problems were forgotten.

Elsa pulled away for a moment in need some air and she crashed her lips again to yours. She shifted again from her position, pinning you in place with her thighs in both side of your hips. Your arms instinctively grasped her hips, pulling her more deeper into you.

Cold disappeared, what you and Elsa could feel was heat and warmth all over yours and Elsa's body.

The Queen pulled away from the kiss again as she rested her forehead against yours. Both breathing heavily, eyes hooded with need and want.

Elsa planted a soft kiss on your nose.

"(Y/n), I want you." She whispered.

You gulped in anticipation.

"A-Are you sure? Y-You want t-this?" You asked.

Elsa smiled, "Yes, I am very sure." She sighed deeply, "Make love to me?"

In that moment, your heart begun to pound furiously. Your hands shakily ran up to Elsa slender back. The Queen bit her lip as the sensation and feeling of your hands on her back, she closed her eyes.

"Y-You want your first time to be with me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"You're beautiful." You whispered, Elsa's eyes opened slowly, "I love you too."

This time, you cupped her face and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Elsa sighed into the kiss while her hands went to your shirt, slowly as she tried to remove it from you. Elsa pulled away again, only to create and blocked the entrance to the cave and returned to kiss you. It wasn't that long when you and Elsa was clad in nothing. Clothes were thrown on the ground. Both sharing with passionate kiss.

The Queen moaned your name as you peppered kisses to her neck down to her collarbone. Elsa gripped your shoulders, letting out a sigh.

"(Y-Y/n)...mmgh." Elsa cried while burying her face into your neck. Her hands shakily traced your fine scars on your back. You shivered but ignored it as you focused yourself in pleasuring the woman that you love. Your hands trailed down on Elsa's body until you reached her warm mound between her legs. Your lips made contact to her chest kissing it lovingly, making sure that Elsa could feel your lingering lips on her skin.

Elsa shivered, her thighs trembled as she felt your hands between her legs.

Your eyes opened as you glanced down, there was something that suddenly caught your attention, you could feel your own powers as blue light emitted into your hands. Your eyes widened in surprise as it went inside Elsa, blue light slowly disappeared inside the Queen's belly.

Fear crept inside you. You were about to pull your hand between Elsa's legs when the blonde stopped you by digging her finger nails on your back.

You hissed.

"N-No! D-Don't stop...I-I'm going to-" Without thinking, Elsa bit your shoulder and you hissed as she reached her climax. The Queen lazily lifted your chin and pressed her lips against yours.

"I love you." Elsa whispered. Her eyes slowly opened as you pulled away between her. Your breathing became shallow while you rested your head on top of the blonde's chest.

Your mind kept the image of what you had seen, blue light, Elsa's belly.

 _'What was that?'_  You thought nervously. You actually didn't know.

You heard Elsa's breath hitched and you quickly looked down on her, worry and fear written on your face.

"Elsa?! Are you alright?"

The Queen brought her hand on her naked belly. She took a deep breath and glanced up at you.

"I feel something..." She whispered.

_'Oh god, no...'_

"Does it hurt? Please...tell me." You begged.

A small smile formed on the corners of her lips. Elsa took your hand and kissed it.

"No, no it was a pleasant feeling actually. Like, all my fears went away I-I don't know but I can assure you, it felt good."

You closed your eyes and buried your face into her neck.

"Gods, I thought something happened to you."

"Why is that?"

You opened your eyes and swallowed thickly.

"M-My powers...I assume that was my powers." You muttered nervously.

Elsa hummed while stroking you hair.

"I don't see or feel any harm, (Y/n). Believe me, I trust you. Maybe your powers healed me or something." She murmured against your hair.

"Yeah." That was all you could say. But you hoped that it wasn't a bad thing.

You and Elsa slowly drifted into sleep, hugging each others body with love and comfort.

* * *

**_Unknown place_ **

**_(Gehenn's captives)_ **

Grand Pabbie along with the Guardians were locked up into a cell prisoner, but it wasn't just a cell, it was made of burning irons that if you tried to touched it, you'll get hurt and possibly die. Poisonus.

Eric and Rima groaned as they give up on trying to escape. Their powers became weak.

Grand Pabbie closed his eyes, concentrating his mind to reach you.

"Fuck! This place!" Eric growled, he glanced around to his allies, "We need to get out from here! King Galius is in danger!"

Rima cracked her knuckles and put her hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Calm down Eric!"

"You think I can do that?! We're all in danger! Everyone will die down here if we're not going to move!" He argued.

Rima sent him a glare, "We're weak Eric, our powers is useless right now. We need to stay calm and pray to the gods we're going to be safe. (Y/n) will come to us and take us away from this cell."

Eric rubbed his face angrily, "I'm going to kill Gehenn!"

One of the guardians stood up and walked towards Eric and Rima.

"I've seen (Y/n) and Queen Elsa." He whispered before continuing, "Before they thrown me in here they managed to escape from Gehenn." He informed.

Eric's eyes widened then softened, he took a deep breath as tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank the gods my sister is alive."

Rima wrapped her arms around Eric's shoulder, "I know (Y/n) very well. She will save us. She isn't going to give up." Rima glanced around and determined to stand up in front of them.

"We have our hope, (Y/n) is going to rescue us! We won't die in here!"

A loud crackling sound interrupted them as a man with a black thick clothes came into view. Eyes were dark as red as he approached them.

"Guardians of Glaciem." He sighed, "It's really sad to see you locked up in here. Poor souls." He chuckled.

Rima, Eric and the rest of the group sent him a venom glare.

The fire controller snickered, "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that your beloved King is going to die. Any last words?"

Eric groaned loudly and sprinted towards him but soon he found himself being pulled back with Rima's arm around him.

"Guardians will have the victory." He stated firmly.

The man shook his head, "Stupid Guardians." And with that he walked away.

Rima let out a shaky sigh.

"K-King Galius. We really need (Y/n) now." She muttered.

Grand Pabbie suddenly opened his eyes and stood up.

"(Y/n) is coming."

Everyone stared at him.

He continued, "She will end this. She will sacrifice herself to end this. She is coming."

Meanwhile, your eyes snapped open as you heard Grand Pabbie's voice inside your head. Adrenaline shot through your body.

 _'I need to sacrifice myself?'_  You thought, _'If that is the only way to save everyone. I'll do it.'_


	30. Chapter 30

_Elsa stood there, frozen in her spot. Your own powers blocked her way when she tried to run after you. She had called your name many times but you didn't even bother to glance at her. Her eyes were wide in fear and worry. Elsa watched you while yelling your name over and over again, pleading and begging for you to come back and return to her side._

_Tears were already rolling down from her eyes, her hands were clenched tightly into fists as she continued to call for your name._

_"(Y/n)! Come back! W-What are you doing?!"_

_Elsa banged her clenched hands against your powers that blocked her way. Behind her, Anna and Kristoff trying to pull her away coaxing her to calm down. Elsa then yanked them away from her before facing them._

_"Why you didn't tell me about this?! Why...w-why she's going there?! What's happening?!" Elsa returned her gaze back at you._

_Your back facing Elsa as she eyed you in the distance. She watched you stopped walking and faced with the familiar hooded figure, Gehenn._

_Anna and Kristoff both looked away._

_"Elsa...j-just come here. (Y/n)'s f-fine-_

_"Fine?!" Elsa spun around, glaring at Kristoff, "She's not fine! Its too dangerous for her to be there! She could probably d-die!" With her own words, Elsa felt her heart stopped. She whirled her head around to look at you just in time she saw you on the ground, covered with blood._

_Elsa cried out for your name._

_"(Y/n)!"_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, feeling her own heart was beating fast. Elsa's blue eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. She slowly brought her hand to wipe her tears from her eyes that she wasn't aware that she had cried during her bad dream.

Her dream.

Elsa gasped and sat up as she turned her head beside her. You weren't there.

The Queen frantically leap out from the snowy bed and was about to look for you when she realized that she was completely naked. Memories from the other night made her blush but she thought that it wasn't the right time to appreciate and daydream about that. You were missing and Elsa was worried for you. It didn't help even more after she woke up with a bad dream and you weren't there beside her.

Elsa fixed her hair as she lifted her hand and another ice dress was formed and dressed all over her body. She wasted no time and sprinted outside the small cave that she created. Elsa was even surprised when she found out that the ice she created, blocking the entrance of the shelter last night was gone.

Where were you?

The thought of you missing or for Elsa...probably gone, dead brought fear inside her heart. She couldn't stand that pain even if it were just her imagination, The feeling of losing someone who was important to her. She didn't want to feel that pain again when she lose her parents. Not you or anyone else who was important to her. The fact that you became one of those few people who brought happiness to her, Elsa didn't want to lose you.

It was funny because it all started because of her bad dream and Elsa begun to panic.

The Queen looked around, searching for you but there were no signs. Even your companion, he was missing too.

Did you leave her? Did you run away from her in order to save her? After that intimate night with her last night why would you even do that?

Elsa shook her head. No. You would never ever do that to her. She trusted you and loved you.

But that didn't help to calm her nerves.

"(Y/n)?!" Elsa yelled your name.

She continued to look around. She was now standing in front of the sea water. The waves and wind were the only ones who was with her.

Elsa swallowed, "(Y/n)?!"

The Queen tried her best to ignore the feeling of fear being alone again. She quickly went farther inside the island. Big trees were surrounding her as she walked inside. Elsa glanced every minute to her left and and right hoping that she would finally see you.

Swallowing thickly, Elsa brought her clenched hands in front of her chest while she kept on looking for you.

"Where are you (Y/n)?" She whispered to herself.

Even if it was early in the morning, the giant trees were blocking the sunlight that made her surroundings a bit dark, but not too much.

Elsa looked over her shoulder, she had noticed that she walked farther enough. She looked back in front of her.

She still hadn't seen you.

The Queen took a step back, she would look for you but not in this place, because it was to impossible for you to be in this place.

Elsa turned on her heel but out of the corner of her eyes, something had caught her attention. She looked at her side and saw you.

* * *

You were staring blankly on the sandy floor, sitting quietly as you slowly digested what you had seen through vision.

Was that even true? Was that true?

You couldn't think clearly. You remembered that Grand Pabbie woke you up in the middle of the night, still curled up with Elsa. You heard his voice inside your head and told you that it was urgent that you had to listen to him. Alerted, you quickly but carefully went out from the shelter and followed what Grand Pabbie ordered to you.

He shared his vision about you.

You remembered some scenes inside your head. You were fighting Gehenn, in the end he died. You won, you saved Arendelle and Glaciem, everyone in that place. You could still remember the victorious shouts of people around you. They were happy and relieved.

But one of them weren't the same.

It was you.

Why? Because on what you had seen through that vision was you died. It was a sacrificial fight.

Grand Pabbie told you that the only way to finish Gehenn was to end your life as well. He explained everything. You were connected to him. Your own life.

Remember the day when you heard a voice inside your head? Who was bothering you that you named Half? It was your father, Gehenn. Grand Pabbie said that if you wanted him to die completely, you must sacrifice yourself. In other words, part of Gehenn's life was in you.

It shocked you like an earthquake. You weren't prepared for that. But you didn't know exactly what to do because Grand Pabbie already saw what would happen in the future.

You even asked him why he wanted to kill you if he knew he would probably die as well, but Grand Pabbie said that Gehenn has another way to end your life without him being dead. If you moved first and take the action, Gehenn would die forever, only if you sacrificed your own life.

You were torn between reality and that vision. You even started to be afraid for the first time. But then again you thought that if one life needed to be gone in order to save the lives of the many, you would do it.

But something was pulling you back and it made you scared even more.

You looked down on your hands as you sighed brokenly "E-Elsa..." you whispered.

It was her.

You didn't want to leave her. You loved her. You had promised her that after this war you could be with her and finally be together. You knew Elsa kept those promises. You didn't want to break her heart, but how? You didn't know what to do anymore.

You let out a deep sigh while you closed your eyes. You started to feel that you were about to cry but you refused. Through gritted teeth, you clenched your hands and stood up.

You wouldn't tell about this to Elsa. No, she couldn't and supposed to know. She would be hurt.

Opening your eyes, you still wiped your eyes just sure you weren't crying.

In this moment, you forced a smile and forget about what just happened. You tried your best.

You sighed again.

_'I should go back to Elsa. She's probably awake and looking for me.'_

As you turn around. You were greeted by a bone crushing hug and platinum blonde hair.

Blinking in confusion. You looked down and saw Elsa hugging you ever so tight like there was no tomorrow.

You tried to lift up your arms to envelop it around her but Elsa's arms was pinning yours on both side of your body.

"Elsa-

Suddenly, Elsa pulled away and glared at you. You were shocked as you finally noticed her features. Her eyes were red and puffy.

You opened your mouth to say something but Elsa cut you off.

"Where were you?! I've been looking for you! You scared the shit out of me you know that?!" Elsa yelled, she grasped your shoulders tightly, "You made me worry so much! I-I thought you're gone!" She choked.

Your eyes widened. This was your first time to see Elsa like this.

Elsa then started to cry again as she pulled you into her arms, burying her face on your neck, "I-I'm scared I thought you left me. I-I didn't know what to do! I woke up with a nightmare and you weren't there, beside me." She sniffed and hugged you even more tighter.

You then brought your arms around her waist and pulled her in, "N-Nightmare? I'm sorry Elsa." You said as you rubbed circles around her back.

 _'Shit, this is hard. Why am I in this situation?'_  You thought worriedly.

You felt Elsa bobbing her head.

"Y-Yes, it was v-very bad. You...y-you were gone in my dream. Y-You.." Elsa cried, biting her lip she couldn't say those words, "(Y/n), don't leave me like that again at least wake me up first!"

You then finally pulled away and cupped Elsa' cheek. Wiping her tears away using your thumbs. Elsa stares at you.

"I-I'm sorry I-I got you worried. I pro-" You stopped talking. You didn't want to say the  _"promise"_  word again because you just...you weren't sure anymore. You offered her your forced smile while Elsa kept staring at you, "I won't do that again. I'm sorry." You whispered before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Elsa sighed to your soft gestures. She brought back her arms around you and hugged you once again.

"Why are you here? Where's Coldfang?" Elsa asked quietly.

Without a warning, you pulled away again from Elsa as you turn around and patted your back.

"Piggyback? I'll tell you while returning to our cave." You said and looked over your shoulder.

Elsa blushed but didn't hesitate to climb on your back.

You smiled.

 _'Yeah, (Y/n) this is right. Just forget about what Grand Pabbie said and enjoy this moment with Elsa.'_  That thought made you sad. It was like you were saying goodbye to her.

You then lifted Elsa with a groan and jokingly looked at her.

"Ugh! You're so heavy your Majesty!" You teased, earning a playful smack on your back.

"I-I'm not that heavy! You little-

"I was joking." You laughed as you started to walk.

Elsa sighed and rested her head on your shoulder.

"Now, tell my why are you here and why Coldfang is missing."

"I was just wondering around is all and he wasn't missing I ordered Coldfang to track our enemies that's why he wasn't there." You lied on the first part.

Elsa though didn't notice that. This time it was your turn to ask when Elsa didn't respond.

"What's your nightmare? Would like to tell me? Only of you are comfortable." You said.

Elsa shook her head, "I-I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"Why?"

"It's just...just I don't want to talk about it. Please?" Elsa said while kissing the back of your neck. She didn't want to remember that. It was terrifying.

When you felt Elsa kissing your neck, you shivered at her touch.

"O-Okay sure, that's okay. If you don't want to talk about it then, we don't have to." You said.

The both of you finally reached your little shelter. You entered inside and put Elsa gently on the bed.

"We should wait for Coldfang, though I have a plan so that we can finally save them." You said and sat beside Elsa, "We need to move before something bad happens to them."

Elsa drifted her gaze away from you and stared to the ground.

"I hope they're fine. I'm worried for them especially to Anna."

You looked at her, "Me too, that's why we are going to rescue them. Let's just pray that she's fine and everyone else."

A moment pf silence ticked by. Elsa and you didn't say a word after that. However, Elsa looked at you she wanted to say something about what happened last night.

The night where you and her both shared a love where only the two of you could understand.

Elsa smiled at that, she scooted closer to you as she leaned her head on your shoulder.

"(Y/n)..." Elsa started, "Last night, it was amazing. Thank you." She said, you looked at her.

"T-Thank you?" You just asked.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you for everything (Y/n) for being with me, for loving me. I-I never thought that I would have found you." She wrapped her arms around you, "I know that I'd never said these words to you, but now I want to tell you everything, what I really feel towards you."

Your heart stammered hearing those words from Elsa you could tell that she was telling you the truth...it was, sincere and heart-felt.

Elsa continued, "I love you, I really do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to fall in love with a woman, same as me but I didn't regret it. In fact I am happy. You made me happy. Like I said before, I'd never thought that I'll find love, everyone knows that I locked up myself for years, alone and that moment I am very sure to myself that no one could ever love me or accept me as me. They all knew I am monster or a witch and that thought made me think as well that no one would ever fall for me." Elsa sighed, "I'd already accept that fact, after the great thaw, I tell myself that I wouldn't love anyone else except for my sister. My council was forcing me to marry a man, a prince or a king but the fact that some of them were still scared of me made me think twice. That's why I'd never liked accepting proposals." Elsa then grabbed your hand and gave it a squeeze, "But the moment you came into my life. I found myself having hope that maybe, I could still feel the feeling of being loved. I know I hated you first." Elsa giggled while you smiled, "But I actually realized that if I didn't hate you or teased those days you would never pursue my trust and you and I would remain friends. Actually, while you were so eager to please me that was the moment I'd started to have feelings for you."

Elsa smiled and looked at you, "You want me to confess something?" She asked quietly.

You found yourself smiling too, a real smile and you only nodded your head.

"All my life, I'd never been jealous." Elsa confessed as she blushed.

You stared at her for a moment before your smile turned into a grin,"Jealous? Really? To whom? Last time I checked that I wasn't in love with somebody else, except you." You said and Elsa's blush intensified.

She looked down, biting her lip

"S-Sophie..."

Your eyes widened.

"S-Sophie? The servant?" You asked, Elsa nodded her head as she suddenly buried her face into your chest trying to hide her embarrassment.

"She really likes you because I asked her that one time. The way she looks at you made me j-jealous." Elsa's muffled voice against your chest made you giggle.

You wrapped your one arm around her, "At least you didn't freeze her, did you?" You teased.

Elsa then looked up and smacked your chest.

"Ow!"

"Of course! Why would I do that?" She said.

"Wow there my snowflake, I was kidding! Of course I believe you." You then kissed her on the lips, "But Elsa, really I only have my eyes on you that's why I didn't know Sophie likes me." You said.

Elsa's blush remained, "But of course I'm not mad at her. I can't blame her though. You're beautiful and amazing."

Now it was your turn to blush. This was your first time to hear Elsa saying that you were beautiful.

"T-Thank you." You stuttered.

Elsa sighed once again, she leaned her head back to your chest. There were so many thoughts inside Elsa's head that she didn't know where to start.

The Queen bit her lip, "(Y/n), I know this maybe sound very uncomfortable with you...er...I don't know or maybe too much but..." Elsa trailed off nervously.

You looked down on her giving her a light squeeze telling that it was okay with you. But what she said next almost made your heart stopped.

"I wanted us to be married after this war, when everything's okay. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Elsa confessed.

Your mouth gaped open, her own words almost made you cry. You couldn't even said a word. Your mind went blank.

 _'S-Stop you're making t-this hard for me, please.'_  You thought brokenly.

"E-Elsa..."

"Of course when we're both ready. I won't force you though. I just want you to know that. But first of course, you and I will court each other properly. Especially you, you have to please me again if you want me to say yes." Elsa giggled, hugging you ever so tight.

You shut your eyes closed, refusing those tears to come fall down. You swallowed thickly, burying your face into Elsa's hair. Her voice sounded very happy, she was very sure to herself about you marrying her after this war. While you, you didn't know if you would live or not.

Again, Grand Pabbie's words returned to your head.

_"You have to sacrifice yourself in order for him to be dead completely, with that he will never return forever."_

_"You are part of him (Y/n) his blood is in you even his life was part of you."_

_"Sacrificial is bond with love."_

_"Then do it for your kingdom, for your king. For her, Elsa."_

Your eyes snapped open and with that, you couldn't stop yourself anymore. Tears started to roll down from your eyes, pulling Elsa in more to you. You suddenly felt like you needed to be with her , you needed to feel her. You loved her.

Elsa heard you sniffed and she tried to look up but your arms were stopping her to do so.

"(Y/n), are you alright-

"I am." You lied, cutting her off, "I'm fine. I-I love you so much Elsa. Please...d-don't you ever forget that."

Elsa though she felt something was wrong but she ignored the feeling after hearing those words from you. So instead asking you what was wrong, she hugged you even tighter.

"I love you too and I will always remember that (Y/n). You mean so much to me."

"I love you Elsa." You said it again.

Elsa smiled.

You finally released her from your embrace and immediately cupped both of Elsa's cheeks and leaned her in for a passionate kiss.

Elsa's eyes immediately closed pushing herself closer to you as she wrapped her arms around your neck. Instinctively, your arms enveloped her waist and pushed her to you.

It was another different kiss which Elsa noticed. She was sure that the kiss was pure love but she couldn't tell what was the other feeling. It was strange.

You continued to kiss her because you wanted this last kiss to be...memorable. You wanted her to feel that you meant it when you said that you loved her.

Elsa let out a soft sigh when she felt something on her belly. It was a pleasant feeling again, like removing all of her worries. Elsa then grabbed your other hand and placed it on her belly. Your breath hitched, something was inside of her, and that something made both you and Elsa less worried.

Your hand rubbed circles on her belly while Elsa continued to kiss you. It wasn't that long when both of you needed to breathe.

She pulled away and looked down.

"I feel it again." Elsa smiled, "It feels like I'm having a baby here." Elsa joked but to you, it felt like she was right.

What if you got her pregnant with your powers? She even said that it felt so right. No pain.

"Wow." You suddenly said it out loud. Elsa looked up from you and smiled, "Well that's a miracle if that ever happened." You said, admiring her eyes.

Elsa nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

Your moment with Elsa was cut off when a loud growl followed by a heavy foot stomping onto the ground made you realized that Coldfang was already there outside.

You and Elsa quickly went out from the shelter and saw your companion tilting his head as he waited for you until you were now standing in front of him. You gave him a small smile as you patted his head and rested your hand there.

"Buddy, how's your assignment? Did you see any signs where they kept them through the forest?" You asked.

Coldfang nodded his big head. You sighed in relief, at least you knew where they were hiding. What you and Elsa has to do was to be prepared how to attack them.

You gave him another pat on his head but as your eyes traveled down on his neck, you noticed that there was a giant necklace arouns his neck. You slowly tool it in your hand and studied the craft, it was a shape of a tiger's teeth made out of wood.

You looked up from the necklace and stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"(Y/n), what's the matter?" Elsa asked as she moved to your side.

You didn't answer her, "Coldfang where the hell did you get this?" You asked while your dragon winced at your angry tone, he looked away.

"Coldfang I need to know. We're not in the safest place remember? What if this person is a threat to us? What if they are bad people?!"

Coldfang took a step back murmuring something on his beastly voice as he continued to looked down, refusing to meet your gaze.

"Coldfang-

You felt Elsa grasped your arm. You looked at her and immediately your gaze soften.

"Let me talk to him. You shouldn't be mad at him and think about it, your dragon is well trained and he knows if this person is a threat or not. Now, let me try to talk to him." Elsa said calmly than you.

You huffed as you crossed your arms, narrowing your eyes towards your companion.

Elsa shook her head and took a step forward which made Coldfang sighed in relief. Elsa smiled up at him and gently patter his massive head.

"Coldfang, I need to know but where did you get that?" Elsa pointed.

Coldfang grinned he then suddenly jumped on his feet and turned his back on her, pointing something in a particular direction using his head. Elsa giggled and looked over her shoulder to glanced at you.

"See? Just be gentle."

"Alright fine." You said, throwing your arms to the air and stood beside Elsa.

"Coldfang is this person a good guy?" Elsa asked softly.

Coldfang turned around again and faced her. He nodded his head and grinned, his tongue sticking out.

You finally sighed and looked at him.

"Well buddy just to make sure, then bring us to this person." You said, "I just have to make sure."

Elsa didn't say anything but she found herself nodding in agreement anyway. You hopped on Coldfang's back and Elsa followed in suit.

* * *

Coldfang brought you and Elsa in a place that looked like forest but this place was pleasant. There was a lake and the sounds of the humming birds made you forget the reality. You dismounted on your dragon's back as you guided Elsa after.

You watched Coldfang started to walk and decided not to question him but to follow him. Elsa intertwined her fingers to yours as the both of you followed your dragon.

It wasn't that long until Coldfang halted and he glanced to you and Elsa. He then stepped aside, revealing a small innocent house. You studied the place as your eyes caught the dying fire and the small teapot beside the wooden small table. You and Elsa glanced to each other.

"Whoever lives in this place isn't a threat (Y/n)." Elsa said, "Judging by the look of our surroundings and your dragon is really fond of this person." She added.

You looked at her for a moment before glancing up to your dragon who only tilted his head. You then sighed and gently let go of Elsa's hand.

You cleared your throat as you stood in front of the house, "Anybody in here? Hello?" You called.

Elsa moved closer to your companion and Coldfang let out a small whine as he encircled Elsa with his big tale. Elsa smiled up at him and patted his head.

Just in time, the door opened revealing a woman with black hair and tanned skin came into view. Your eyes immediately landed on her eyes. It was red.

The tanned woman gasped in surprise as she suddenly took a step closer and knelt down in front of you.

"Daughter of Gehenn! The first born of fire and ice! It's my pleasure to see you milady!" She greeted, bowing her head.

You were taken aback and you gulped as you looked down. Elsa had the same expression as well. This person knew you.

"E-Excuse me but...who are you? Are you an Ignus? Fire controller?"

The woman dipped her head, "My name's Mia."

You shook your head. Why was she acting like this? Grand Pabbie said that once you were a controller of fire you were...bad. Evil.

"What're you doing here?" You growled, "You are a threat are you? You were using my dragon-

"No, milady." She said calmly and you were even more surprised, "Me and my father had abandoned Lord Gehenn's army. It was a very long time ago, you weren't here in here in this world yet when we decided to runaway."

"What?" You said in disbelief, "You and your father?" You asked.

She nodded, "My father yes, he's inside he's too weak and old to move and greet you I am sorry."

"What's your father's name." You said and didn't ask.

"His name is Fregus Albnar he was the former trainer of Lord Gehenn."

Your eyes widened. You quickly spun around and glanced at Elsa. Just making sure she was fine.

"You want to see him? He knows something about your father." She said again.

Elsa took a shaky deep breath before she walked towards you, both hands clasped together. You grabbed her hand and faced Mia.

"Very well. Let me see him."

* * *

You and Elsa entered inside the small house. Coldfang stood outside, guarding and waiting.

When you entered, you heard a deep cough and an old voice.

"M-Mia? Who are you talking to?" Asked the shaky voice.

Mia smiled at you and Elsa before she led the way further inside.

There you saw a very old man lying on the bed with white hair, wrinkles, his skin had told you enough that he was old weak. But his eyes were red same as yours and Mia.

When his eyes landed on you, he stopped breathing and slowly blinked his eyes before releasing his breath.

"Daughter of Gehenn. Did you came in here to kill us?" He asked in a panic worried voice.

"No." You said simply, "I'm afraid I am against of my father. I'm not like him."

He sighed in relief as his eyes wandered on Elsa.

"I see why, you have the Snow Queen with you."

When he said those words, you felt something familiar like he already knew. You watched him intently before Mia dipped her head and went outside the room.

"It seems like history is repeating itself." He said.

"What?" You asked.

He weakly motioned for you and Elsa to sit down in front of him.

Elsa smiled at you a little before both of you sat down.

"I do believe your father is really mad at you for standing up against him" he said, voice shaking.

"He is." You said simply again.

Elsa remained silent.

Fregus watched you and Elsa intently and you couldn't help but to wonder if he knew something about you. Or rather Elsa.

He coughed again before he begun to speak.

"Are you aware about the story of a father's sacrificial of himself in order to save his kingdom?" He asked," He was a fire and ice controller too."

You shook your head.

"Was that even real? He has the same power I have. Then it means I wasn't the first born."

He shook his head, "It was real, whoever has the power of Ice and fire is called first born. Means you are special. But if you are going to ask, you were the second human being to have the same power."

"So..."

"Let me tell you his story. Don't worry I'll give you the summary" He started.

You sighed heavily as you were about to protest when you felt Elsa squeezed your hand. You looked at her as she lea ned in closer.

"I want to listen." She whispered.

You let out a sigh again and slomped on the chair.

Fregus begun, "His name was Galor, the very first human being who had the power of ice and fire. He had a daughter named Sia but unlike him she only had the power of fire. Galor inherited those powers when both of his parents fell in love and decided to create a child. It was planned. Not an accident." He said.

You felt your heart clenched tightly. You then remembered Gehenn telling you that he raped your mother in order to use you as a weapon. For him you were just a thing. Not a person.

"...Galor then married a woman who has the power of ice. A guardian. They both loved each other and even their daughter, they both had a happy family. As the time goes by, years had passed. Their life changed when Sia, their daughter became jealous and wanted to have the power of her father. Galor said that he couldn't give it to her because he didn't know but Sia didn't listen to him. Her heart filled with anger and jealousy. She wanted people to praise her not her father. " Fregus said, coughing for a moment, "Let's just skipped the story." He waved his hand, "Sia got mad because of Galor, she ran away from their home and became a very bad or I must say she became evil. She created her own army and declared a war against her father's kingdom."

Your eyebrow drew together in thought. _'Why Grand Pabbie didn't tell me about this?'_  You thought. Elsa on the other hand was completely entranced by the story. She found herself leaning in.

"...Galor tried to persuade his own daughter to come back but Sia didn't listen. Her heart and mind was already consumed with negative thoughts and feelings. Then one day, Galor talked to a certain troll who could see visions. His name is Grand Pabbie." He said, "The troll said that he couldn't stop his daughter anymore, By that time Sia had already killed many people even infants, until his own kingdom was already in great danger. Galor was torn when the troll said that the only way to stop Sia was to finish her...and himself."

Your eyes went wide and you glanced at Elsa.

_'No, there's no way she should know. Don't tell me this old man-_

Your heart stopped.

"...he killed his own daughter and after he sacrificed himself. His own life was connected to his daughter. That's why he needed to kill him self as well."

Elsa opened her mouth, "H-He killed himself?"

Fregus nodded, "Sia's life and Galor's life were connected, linked to each other. Part of Sia's life was in her father." He then averted his eyes on Elsa and looked at you, "That's why I said history is repeating itself..Sia is like Gehenn and Galor is like (Y/n). Both were different stories but they were in the same situation."

Elsa's mouth gaped open as she slowly looked to your side. You kept your eyes directly on Fergus, glaring with your red ones.

"You didn't tell her about this story, do you?" He asked innocently but you had enough. You promised to yourself that you wouldn't tell Elsa about your sacrificial. You just hoped that Elsa didn't get the hint.

But you were wrong. Elsa did get it.

You stood up and grabbed Elsa's hand.

"We're leaving." You said coldly and Fergus just stared at you confusingly.

You dragged Elsa out of that house rather harshly, your hand tightened its gripped to her hand causing Elsa to winced in pain.

When both of you reached the outside, you dragged her near Coldfang.

"Hop on , we're leaving." You waited for her to move but Elsa didn't. You kept your gaze on your dragon, refusing to look at her.

Elsa's eyes were misty as she shakily brought her hand to her chest as if she had been stabbed. She used your companion as Elsa leaned her back against Coldfang.

"Oh g-god..." She breathed and looked at you, tears begun to fall from her eyes, "D-Don't tell me you already knew about this. D-Don't tell me you're going to do the same." She whispered brokenly.

You clenched your jaw and fists when you suddenly turned your back on her. You just...couldn't look at her.

Elsa knew the answer. She cried even more before pushing herself forward and stood behind your back.

Elsa swallowed, "P-Please don't.." she whimpered.

"I don't have a choice." You said.

Elsa clenched her hands tight together. Her heart was being in pain again.

"So you knew about this! Why? Why you didn't tell me!" She yelled.

"Because I don't want to."

"(Y/n)...y-your own life we are talking about t-then you decided not to tell me? H-How-

"Because I knew you were going to be like this."

Elsa wiped her tears, glaring at your back.

"Of course! What are you expecting?! I'll be happy and laughing around?! Knowing that you will die?!" Elsa scolded, "Look at me."

You sighed heavily, "E-Elsa...just no, please." You whispered, refusing to cry.

"Please (Y/n), j-just look at m-me." By this time, Elsa moved closer to you, resting her forehead against your back, "I-I can't lose you too."

You brought your hand to cover your eyes. Tears started to fall as Elsa hugged you from behind pleading and begging for you not to do the same. But you didn't have the choice, you didn't know what to do anymore, you were torn and broken.

You managed to wipe your tears away, breathing in deeply as you put on your mask. You finally turn around and looked at her directly in the eye.

"I have to do this, I have to save everyone especially you. There is no other way to stop Gehenn but to kill him a-and me. I need to sacrifice myself Elsa, to save everyone's life. This is hard, r-really hard for me to do. But I have to." You said to her.

Elsa shook her head, grabbing your shoulders, "I can't! You c-can't just leave me! Y-You promised me that after all of this you and I will be together! You s-said that, you said that you love me but w-why...(Y/n) I can't lose you too! I'd already lost my parents...I just can't.." The Queen shut her eyes, arms and shoulders were shaking. Elsa suddenly felt that all of her strength were drained, she felt like she was going to faint. Her vision became blurry.

You caught Elsa into your arms, supporting her with your body as you hugged her tight. Elsa was still sobbing and kept on saying _'I can't._ ' As much as you want to be with her and fulfill all your promises you just couldn't anymore. If only there was another way to finish Gehenn.

Elsa clenched you tightly, despite she felt weak. She managed to look up and wrapped her arms around your neck, burying her face on your chest. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"(Y/n)...why? I love you. I-I really do. Please, don't do this." She whispered.

You didn't speak to her instead you hugged her tight. Elsa begun to cry again. She didn't want to lose you.

All Elsa could ever remember was that you were screaming her name when Elsa suddenly fainted. She felt you grabbed her and lifted her up from the ground, carrying her into your arms.

At that moment, Elsa was hoping that it was just a dream.


End file.
